


Spiralling into Eternity

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rito had always been good at enjoying the moment. Finding the positives in any situation and going along with the flow. His life wasn't perfect, but it was a reality that he was used to. A reality that was beginning to spiral towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel fic to Curses and Bedsheets, but can be read as a stand alone piece. Whilst the protagonist and other key characters are from Lycaon, other characters such as Zin (Jupiter) will be from a variety of bands. Further characters, such as Ryuu, will be original creations. No romantic relationships will cross band universe and original characters.

Tossing his school bag and blazer on the desk chair Rito settled down on his bed, his back propped up by the pillows as his boyfriend Zin did the same, though perhaps with a little more grace. OK, a lot more grace. Zin never tossed anything anywhere. He was the type to take his time placing things down, untying shoe laces, organising his things and just generally not acting like a slob. He was a prince among wolves. That always had been what had attracted him to him.

“Is your Mum due home?” Zin asked, to which Rito could only shrug. Who knew when his Mum would return. She kept her own hours and rarely bothered to fill her son in on her plans. There had been more than a few nights when she hadn't returned home at all, but Rito didn't mind. It was just the way things were, the way they had been since his tenth birthday when his mother decided he was old enough to fend for himself. All that mattered to Rito was that his mother loved him, which he was sure in her own way she did. He'd just been a mistake, a child she hadn't wanted but raised all the same. Alone, because of course his mother had no idea who his father was.

“I don't think so,” Rito replied, “She said something about having drinks with some guy she's just met. Meaning of course she's going to end up in bed with some dude.”

“Like mother, like son?” Zin teased as he ran his fingers along Rito's thigh.

“Well I've known my dude more than five minutes,” Rito rationalised, leaning into the kiss. He was a lot like his mother, he'd give Zin that, but not for the reasons Zin was implying. His mother was a free spirit, doing what she loved regardless of the consequences. She slept around, but he couldn't judge her for it. Sex was fun and why should you feel guilty for enjoying yourself? As long as you were safe, as long as it was consensual there really was no problems with it. Just like if he wanted to spend the night playing video games, opposed to studying, that was fine. He didn't need good grades, not when he was going to rock the world with his guitar.

For now he was going to focus on rocking the world for his boyfriend. Eagerly he reached for Zin's shirt, but to his surprise his boyfriend caught him by the wrist and shook his head. Puzzled he waited for an explanation, having never been forbidden from above the waist touching before.

“I was wondering if you'd wear something for me?” Zin asked. He was blushing, which wasn't like him but as Zin picked up his school bag and retrieved the two items he understood why. This wasn't a normal request, or even a normal kink. “I know it's weird, I'm weird, I'll understand if you say no.”

“No,” Rito replied, “I mean, no I won't say no. It's different, but that doesn't make it bad. If it's what you're into then I can play along.”

“Are you sure?” Zin asked. “You don't find it degrading?”

“Perhaps if it had been someone other than you,” Rita replied as he picked up the headband and slipped it on. The chocolate brown blended into his dyed hair leaving him with just the brown and white fox ears visible on the top of his head. He looked cute he decided as he studied his reflection in the mirror. The other object was the tail, attached to a thick butt plug. He could wear this easily, it would probably even feel good, though he couldn't help but think how strange Zin's request was. Perhaps this was just a game? It didn't have to have a dark origin.

“You don't have to,” Zin said as he sensed Rito's hesitation.

“I said I would,” Rito scolded as he pulled off his school uniform and knelt on the bed. “Help me though.”

“Gladly,” Zin agreed, placing a kiss on each of Rito's ass cheeks before retrieving the lube they had hidden previously. Buying sex toys and lube as a teenage wasn't easy, but thankfully nobody did ID checks online.

Having done this enough times to know what was coming, but not enough to consider himself experienced, Rito was able to relax as Zin prepared him. Quiet moans and gasps escaping as Zin found his sensitive spots. He was getting better at this, Rito noted pleased. Less time was being wasted simply stretching him, when pleasuring him could also take place. He'd always been the vulnerable one in the bedroom. Admitting that he loved this had felt like losing part of his own masculinity. Zin hadn't judged him for it, he'd simply seemed relieved to hear that they were both getting pleasure from their time together. Tonight it was his turn to return the favour. No matter how weird this request was, they were going to be in it together.

When the toy slipped inside him he shook his ass and glanced over to see a smile that made everything all worth while. Crawling to his lover he caught Zin's lips against his own. Kissing him tenderly as Zin clung onto him, his hand teasing the tail until he felt like he could cum just from this.

“Thank you, for doing this,” Zin said as they broke apart for air. “You're beautiful. How does it feel?”

“Heavier than I expected,” Rito admitted, “But comfortable too. Is there more to this?”

“You'd do more?” Zin asked, hope laced in his voice. He was so needy right now, so unlike his usual confident self.

“It depends,” Rito admitted, “What would you like me do?”

“Get me off, using just your tongue?” Zin requested. A challenge, he couldn't resist that. With a smile he helped Zin out of his school uniform and leant forward to lick at Zin's aroused length. Now this was a request he could understand.

 

“You're still up?” his mother asked, surprised to find Rito in his room with the light on.

“It's a Friday,” Rito replied, muting the TV so he could talk to her. “I'm not tired.”

“You stayed up just to talk to me,” she said with a sigh. “Hunny I'm sorry, I know I'm not around nearly enough. Perhaps we can do something tomorrow, no that's no good, Sunday then?”

“I'd like that,” Rito replied, moving over so his Mum could get into the bed with him. Thank god he'd thought to change the sheets earlier. How long would it be until she figured out he wasn't her sweet little boy any more? Perhaps he should tell her now. It would make thinks easier, unless of course she freaked out and the little he saw of her reduced to no time at all. He couldn't afford to push her away and so he couldn't afford the risk of telling her.

“We could go to the park,” she suggested, “I'll even buy you ice-cream.”

“Walking again?” Rito complained, “Fine, but we're also having pizza for dinner.”

“That's my boy,” she said with a smile, “Was Ryuu here? He's left his blazer.”

“No, it was Zin,” Rito replied.

“Zin?” his mother repeated, “Oh that's right, he was here the other day too. Wasn't he? You are still friends with Ryuu right?”

“Yeah, we're friends,” Rito reassured her. “Since forever.”

“Don't push him aside,” she warned, “Old friends are gold.”

“I won't,” Rito promised, feeling a little guilty. He had been doing just that hadn't he? He'd fallen so badly for Zin that he was forgetting the friends he used to hang out with. Love was replacing his friendships, just like love erased everything important in his Mum's life too.

“Talking about old friends,” his mother began, “Guess who I met at the hairdressers earlier.”

“Tinkerbell?” Rito guessed with a smile. He was off the hook now his mother was onto her favourite subject, herself.

 

“Here you go,” he said as he handed the chocolate ice-cream to the sad looking boy. Startled Rito noticed his best friend and with a sad smile accept the treat. His mother was late, almost an hour now. She's probably forgotten all about meeting him. Had she been drunk when they had made plans? He couldn't always tell, she was good at hiding it from him.

“Thanks Ryuu,” Rito said as he took the treat. Chocolate was his favourite flavour and Ryuu had even remembered that he liked it combined with strawberry sauce. It wasn't a combination you could guess by accident, but it was the best in his opinion. “What are you doing here?”

“Just passing through,” Ryuu replied, “Are you waiting for your Mum?”

“How did you guess?” Rito asked feeling bitter. Even the sweet treat couldn't make up for the feeling of rejection.

“Well if she's not here by the time we finish our ice-creams do you want to hang out around the shops?” Ryuu asked. “When your Mum turns up she can call you, or you could send her a text to let her know where you are?”

“Yeah, why not?” Rito replied. They both knew that what Ryuu meant was if she turned up.

“You know lately I've been getting the feeling we've been growing apart,” Ryuu admitted, “Remember when we use to hang out all the time?”

“We still hang out,” Rito objected. It was just like his mother had warned, by spending so much time with Zin he was pushing his other friends away. “It's not my fault you and Zin don't get along so I have to split my time.”  
“He's weird Rito,” Ryuu complained. “He's just not normal.”

“Weird?” Rito repeated, had Ryuu picked up on Zin's homosexuality? That was troubling, not just because Zin so desperately needed to stay in the closest. If Ryuu could pick up on a man's sexuality how long would it be until he was saying the same things about him?

“Yeah,” Ryuu replied, “Like he's always so careful about keeping everything neat and tidy. We're teenagers, we're supposed to be messy. I've never once seen you line up your pencils for instance.”

“You don't like him because he's tidy?” Rito repeated. “That's kind of lame.”

“I don't like him because he's weird,” Ryuu repeated, “You shouldn't spend so much time with him. It may rub off on you.”

“I don't think I could ever be tidy,” Rito said, laughing at the idea. “Besides, I don't want to stop being friends with him.”

“Why?” Ryuu demanded, “Is he a better friend than me?”

“It's not like that,” Rito objected, “What Zin and I have is different.”

“How?” Ryuu asked, “What's so special about Zin that makes him more fun to hang out with than me?”

“He's my boyfriend,” Rito replied, his heart pounding in his chest as he spoke. Adrenaline and a desperate need to keep his friend had made sharing his secret easy. Waiting for Ryuu's reaction, that was the hard part. He didn't have to wait long.

“For real?” Ryuu demanded, shocked to his core, “That's fucking disgusting.”

“What?” Rito replied, his turn to be staken by surprise. He'd always known Ryuu wasn't going to be that accepting of him once he knew. He just hadn't realised how quickly his best friend would go from wanting to hang out more, to despising him.

“You heard me,” Ryuu repeated, “You're disgusting. It's wrong. I want nothing to do with this.”

“Ryuu!” he called desperately after his best friend. This was worse than he had imagined, far worse.

“Is everything all right?” his mother asked, startling Rito by her presence. So she had turned up after all? If only she had been here five minutes ago, the whole drama would have been avoided. “It looked like you and Ryuu were having an argument?”

“We were,” Rito admitted, “It's not something we're going to get over either.”

“I'm sorry, do you want to talk?” she asked as she sat down beside him. He desperately needed to talk to someone about this, but not her. Never her. He'd seen the damage his love life could bring. The very last thing he wanted was to see his own mother act in the same way. Not not, not ever. She could never find out.

“No,” Rito replied, “Let's just go on the walk. Perhaps pizza will help make things better? Ice-cream is certainly failing in that regard.”  
“If that's what you want,” his mother replied doubtfully. She was no good at handling situations like this, no good at actually looking after him, but that was all right. It was just her company that he craved.

 


	2. The Celebrity

Rito had barely finished putting his things in his locker when Zin caught up with him. He looked stressed out and he could already guess why. Ryuu and his big mouth, their relationship was almost certainly all over school by now. What a way to start a Monday morning, as if the end of the weekend wasn't bad enough now they had this to deal with.

“Where do you want to go?” Rito asked, glancing around the locker room he was surprised to see no one staring at them. He wasn't foolish enough to believe Ryuu hadn't spread his secret, it just hadn't picked up momentum yet.

“The library,” Zin replied. “Nobody will be there this early except the staff.”

“Sure,” Rito replied as he followed Zin through the school halls. He already felt bad enough about what had happened, now he had to feel guilty too.

“They know, about us,” Zin warned him after checking nobody could over hear. For once he wasn't calm and organised, he was frantic and afraid. It didn't suit him, not at all.

“I told Ryuu,” Rito admitted, staring at the ground. All his fault. Everything was wrong, because of him. Zin would be right to be angry with him. He'd ruined everything with his careless need for his friend to accept him.

“Well Ryuu told his brother,” Zin added, “And he and his friends caught me on my way to school this morning.” He meant Soji off course, Ryuu's older brother and the most notorious bully in the school. Rumour had it that he once gave a kid third degree burns with a cigarette lighter. Being friends with Soji's younger brother he could confirm that it was true.

“I'm so sorry,” Rito apologised, “I shouldn't have told him.”  
“No, he shouldn't have told Soji. Ryuu knows perfectly well what his brother is like.” Zin corrected, “You did nothing wrong, don't blame yourself Rito. I'm not telling you to make you feel bad. I'm telling you to warn you to be careful.”

“What did Soji do to you?” Rito asked.

“Just name calling,” Zin reassured him. “I'm not worried about him. It's what happens when this gets around the school. If my parents find out I'm going to be in so much trouble. You can't even imagine.”

“I know what your parents are like,” Rito replied. Zin's parents were super strict and wouldn't tolerate anything but what they saw as the perfect life when it came to their son. A life that involved marrying a nice woman, not a boy from a broken home. Sometimes he thought that perhaps the only reason they allowed Zin to be friends with him was because they saw it as an act of charity. “But Soji won't tell. He likes power and control. Knowing out secret he'll use it against us. He'll threaten to tell the school, but he only will if pushed.”

“Why did Ryuu have to tell him?” Zin complained. “Surely he knew better than that!”

“When I told Ryuu he got mad. He told me I was disgusting and then walked away. He won't answer my calls or messages. He's cut me off.” Rito explained, just as the bell rang.

“We'll talk later,” Zin promised. “Just try to avoid Soji and his friends. It's all we can do.”

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Rito snapped as he took his usual seat next to Ryuu. His friend gave him a look before pulling his desk further away and turning to talk to someone else. If he wasn't so angry he would be hurt by the complete rejection. As it was he grabbed Ryuu's arm to get his attention. “Why the hell did you tell Soji?”

“To warn him about what a sick freak you are,” Ryuu replied, pulling his arm away. “If Soji has taken his emotions out on you or your friend, well that's too bad isn't it? You should have thought about that before you became so twisted.”

“You sent him after Zin,” Rito realised, not getting a response as their teacher choose that moment to arrive to class. Ryuu despised him so much that he had sent the school bully, his brother after them. Or just after Zin? Nothing had happened to him. No cruel words or things thrown in his locker. All that had actually happened was a few mocking words in Zin's direction. It wasn't like Soji not to use his fists. Was Ryuu holding Soji from truly hurting them? Surely Ryuu had only wanted his brother to scare them a little. Ryuu wasn't cruel, at least he never had been until now.

Class continued as normal, with one key difference, Ryuu. This particular teacher was laid back, setting assignments and leaving them to it. If you didn't finish you had to do the work on top of the homework. Some kids spent this kind of lesson ignoring the teachers warnings and talking to their friends. Rito was one of those kids, but today he sat quietly and completed the assignment in the lesson time. It wasn't just Ryuu who wasn't talking to him, none of his former friends wanted anything to do with him. Ryuu had told them all, and not one accepted him for who he was. Or perhaps they were too scared of Soji to disrespect Ryuu's commands? He hadn't realised it before, but Ryuu had always been a bit of a dictator.

 

“Please tell me your day wasn't as bad as mine,” Rito begged as he walked beside Zin. They had arranged to spend the evening together at Zin's house. He'd agree, but only because he suspected Zin was actually asking for protection on his walk. Soji and Ryuu usually travelled this way to, but whilst they had passed Soji this time he had blanked them both. Ryuu had used his brother to scare Zin this morning. It had worked, but perhaps things would calm down now?

“It was kind of normal, after this morning,” Zin admitted, “I told a couple of friends because I didn't want them to hear the rumours first.”

“And they were OK with it?” Rito asked. It was a far cry from his own experience, but then how his friends would have acted without Ryuu's influence he wasn't sure.

“Kind of,” Zin replied, “They didn't react like Ryuu at least. If anything I'd say they were being supportive, though they don't know how to act around me any more. Things will settle down.”

“That's good,” Rito replied. Zin's experience of coming out was so much easier than his own he thought as they walked. Why couldn't Ryuu have been like that? He could handle him being uncomfortable around him, but despising him was something he hadn't even been prepared for. All these years he had believed they were friends. Had it all been a lie?

His evening at Zin's house made it easy to forget his concerns. He loved spending time here, with a family who actually cared. Zin's mother was both clever and funny and his little sister was simply adorable. When his father was around he was strict but also kind. The kind of man you respected, not just because you had to, but because you wanted to.

“I've been meaning to ask you something,” Zin admitted as they sat on his bed playing video games. Things were always a lot more PG in this house, but Rito kind of liked that too. Just being invited here proved that Zin wanted his company more than his body. It was nice to feel wanted. “Are you free on Saturday?”

“Well let's see, I have no friends left and my Mum is never around,” Rito listed, “I think I can squeeze you in.”

“You have friends,” Zin corrected, “They're just too scared of Ryuu right now. They'll come around, you'll see.”

“Maybe,” Rito replied doubtfully. He just couldn't see this coming true, at least not in this life time.

“Definitely,” Zin corrected as he picked a magazine up from his desk and handed it over, “Until then you can come to his autograph signing with me.”

“MiA,” Rito read the name on the front of the magazine. He'd barely heard of him, but that no longer mattered. MiA was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Surely it was all photoshop?

“He's a model,” Zin explained, “He's also one of the judges on 'Japan's Next Top Model'.”

“You watch that?” Rito asked, “And your parents still haven't figured it out?”

“Not yet,” Zin replied, “Anyway, will you come?”

“To watch you drool over your celebrity crush?” Rito teased, “I suppose I need to be there to check you behave yourself.”

“It's not like that!” Zin protested, “MiA is a role model to me. He's openly gay and still manages to be successfully. He's living proof that men like us can make something of ourselves.”

“And he's so hot,” Rito added, “Seriously, he hardly looks human, he's just that beautiful.”

“He looks just like that on TV too,” Zin admitted, “Well we'll see on Saturday just how edited his image really is.”

 

Saturday came and with it a sea of fangirls all desperate to see the man of their dreams. Did they know he was gay and not interested in them? Though girls could have a thing for gay men, in the same way straight men often obsessed over lesbians. Perhaps this shouldn't have been so surprising.

Feeling a hand join with his he gave Zin a smile and allowed himself to be lead to the queue that was forming for autographs. It was the first time they had shown public affection and whilst he was a little nervous it also felt good. These girls didn't mind at all, they had probably already assumed they were gay just by being here.

In the sea of femininity it was the men that stood out. Men who were obviously gay, others that looked more like reporters and a few bored looking men been dragged here by sisters or girlfriends.

“Do you think he's a model?” Zin asked as a dark haired man, perhaps in his mid-twenties, entered the room. He was beautiful, almost as beautiful as MiA. He walked like a model, tall and proud but before Rito could confirm that he thought so too the man joined the line not far behind them.

“I guess not,” Rito commented as he turned his attention back on his boyfriend. Before today Zin was the most attractive man he knew and nothing about him had changed. The dark haired man might be gorgeous, but he also seemed arrogant. Zin was nothing but kind. He'd be a fool to even look at any one else.

When MiA walked out cheers filled the room and Rito noticed that neither Zin or the dark haired stranger joined in. They were both too mature for acting like a crazed fanboy it seemed. Rito loved that about Zin and yet in the stranger it seemed to add to his arrogance. Who was this man? Why couldn't he look away?

MiA didn't say much to his fans, just a few words and an autograph and the queue moved on. Some fans gave him gifts, which he accepted politely but without interest. He was so polite that it came across as cold to Rito, not that the fans seemed to notice.

Finally it was Zin's turn and MiA greeted them formerly before signing his name. He smiled when he saw them holding hands and to Zin's excitement added 'To the cute couple' above his autograph.

“How old are you?” MiA asked as he glanced between them, “You look like you're still in school.”  
“We're both seventeen,” Rito replied, when it was clear that Zin was unable to answer.

“You're adorable together,” MiA said, his words genuine and without ulterior motive. He simply meant what he said, “I wish you both all the best for the future. Not everyone will like this, but those who don't aren't worth your time.”

“Thank you,” Zin stammered as security gently encouraged them to move on. Not many people had spent so long with MiA, even if it had only been an extra minute it meant all the world to him.

“Can we wait a moment, I want to see how we reacts to the dark haired man,” Rito encouraged, a request Zin was more than happy to oblige. As the stranger wasn't far behind them it didn't take long for him to have his turn.

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” MiA said on auto pilot, glancing up and locking eyes with the dark haired man. His whole demeanour changed as he took him in. For the first time he seemed more than just causally interested in a fan. Beside him Zin stiffened, sensing the change in reaction. MiA was checking this man out and why shouldn't he? Zin had been obviously with his boyfriend, and too young to interest a man like MiA. The stranger on the other hand was older, sexier and far more confident.

“Hiyuu,” the stranger finished as he placed a gift in MiA's hand. “I'd like you to open this.”

“It better not be a bomb,” MiA joked as he opened the small box and pulled out a single white dice. Confusion swept over his features as he glanced back up at Hiyuu.

“I like to take gambles,” Hiyuu explained with a wink as he handed MiA a business card. “If you're interested, call me.”

“Well I can't make any promises,” MiA replied, carefully slipping the dice and business card into his pocket. All the other gifts had been left on the side of the table, just this action alone screamed that he really would be calling Hiyuu later that night.

“I don't need promises,” Hiyuu answered as he walked away, not even waiting for an autograph. By doing this he had sparked curiosity in the star, that much was obvious.

“Come on, let's go,” Zin ordered. He wasn't just jealous, he was also annoyed and Rito couldn't help but feel put out by Hiyuu's behaviour too. Where did Hiyuu get such a huge ego from? To walk up to a celebrity like that, hand them your number and just assume that they would call took guts. He knew it, and MiA knew it. By acting this way Hiyuu had secured himself a date with a man who literally had a room full of options. It wasn't fair, but more importantly, why did he care? It wasn't like he was a huge fan of MiA. So why then did he feel so jealous?

 


	3. The Betrayal

Things had settled down quickly at school and Rito had found himself in a comfortable new routine. For the last few weeks he had spent as much time with Zin and his friends as he could. Unlike his own friends they seemed to be able to handle learning the truth about their friend, accepting Rito in with smiles. He could sense it was more an act of pity than friendship, but he took what he got. It was only now, from the outside, that he realised how popular he had been. Ryuu had been the king of the school, and he a member of the royal court. How had he not noticed? Ryuu certainly seemed to know his place well enough.

When he couldn't be with his new friends he sat alone, learning quickly that it wasn't that bad. His grades picked up naturally in these classes as he focused on the lessons and the work. The teachers must have noticed something was different, but they said nothing.

Soji too had left them alone with the exception of the odd nasty name or dirty looks. His actions gave Rito hope, as surely Ryuu must be influencing Soji's behaviour towards him. If Ryuu was protecting him, then perhaps their was still a thread of friendship left. Though when he tried to rekindle that friendship Ryuu had said nothing and walked away.

Spending almost all his time with Zin had brought them closer. Emotionally and physically. He knew so much about his lover now, and his lover must surely know everything about him. It was nice to have a boyfriend who was also your best friend.

That Friday he hadn't been able to spend long at Zin's house before the other had to leave on a family camping trip. A whole weekend alone wasn't something he was looking forward to, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Which was how he had ended up at the bar waiting to be served.

“Hey Rito,” the bar tender greeted him as he picked up an empty glass. “Is it coke or lemonade today?”

“Lemonade,” Rito decided after a moments hesitation. He never could make up his mind until the last minute. Before he got his drink though a man was tapping him on the shoulder and he turned to find the dark haired stranger behind him. Hiyuu was even more beautiful up close. His flawless complexion clearly not enhanced by make-up, with the exception of a little eye-liner around his eyes. Those eyes seemed to absorb all light, like two tiny black holes. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen, but he didn't have chance to question him about it.

“You're under aged,” Hiyuu commented, “You need to leave.”

“No I don't,” Rito replied, not liking Hiyuu's attitude one bit. “You're not the manager, he let's me stay all the time.”

“No, but I am the owner,” Hiyuu said, “And I won't risk this establishment by having high school students drinking at the bar.”

“It's just a lemonade,” Rito objected, “I always have a drink here when I'm waiting for my Mum!”

“It's true,” the bar tender backed him up, “His Mum is Kairi, she works in the kitchens.”

“I've met her,” Hiyuu confirmed. “Still, Fujiyama should have never allowed this. Fine, have your drink but you better be gone when I get back.”

“Why thank you kind sir,” Rito muttered after Hiyuu was out of ear shot. Surprisingly Hiyuu turned around and gave him a mocking smile before finally leaving. How had Hiyuu heard that? He must have ears like a bat.

“Don't let Hiyuu trouble you,” the bar tender reassured him, “He may seem a little strict at times but he works hard and genuinely cares about the business.”

“I've never seen him before,” Rito commented, “Here I mean. I saw him in town a few weeks ago.”

“He's just moved into the area,” the bar tender explained, “He owns bars and clubs all over the country so he doesn't visit them that often.”

“So you're saying he's stupidly rich?” Rito asked. Well that made sense. With those looks and that much money Hiyuu could probably do whatever the hell he wanted. Life could be so unfair at times.

“Rich,” the bar tender agreed, “But there's nothing stupid about him. He knows so much, and so young too. I don't know how he does it. Perhaps he's some kind of genius?”

“Perhaps,” Rito replied, not really caring either way. Hiyuu meant nothing to him and would be gone soon enough. Why make an effort to care?

 

Much to his frustration getting Hiyuu out of his mind was proving impossible. Whenever his thoughts strayed there Hiyuu was. His arrogant smug face hiding in every corner of his mind. Realising that forgetting about him was going to be impossible he gave in and let himself ponder the mystery of Hiyuu's eyes.

He'd ended up on google, finding all the science pages of how the human eye absorbed light to see but not what he was looking for. Normally eyes reflected light, if only a little. Hiyuu's didn't and perhaps it was that mystery that kept him enchanted.

Was it his eyes that had caught MiA's attention too? Did MiA spend his nights wondering about this mystery? Unlikely, he'd probably been on a few dates with Hiyuu by now. Had they gone back to his place already? Or perhaps Hiyuu's own. He couldn't imagine Hiyuu being the type to wait around. There was just something in his persona that screamed how comfortable he was in his own sexuality.

Home alone he found himself on his bed with his favourite dildo beside him. It was harmless fun really, it meant nothing that it was Hiyuu he pictured as he prepared himself. With all his flaws he was the sexiest man he had ever met. Older, experienced and sure of himself. What would he be like in bed?

He moaned at the thought, his fingers burying deeper inside. If these were Hiyuu's fingers he'd be lost in pleasure right now. That was for sure. The older man would dominate him completely. Controlling him as easily as if he was a doll. He would be helpless, entirely at his mercy.

Unable to wait any longer he grabbed the toy and pushed it inside his eager hole, moaning in pure pleasure as he did so. He moved the toy faster as in his mind Hiyuu stole his pleasure. He wouldn't be kind or gentle. He would take him by force. Throwing him down and have his wicked way. Perhaps he would beg for mercy, but he wouldn't get it. Not from him and in the dark parts of his mind he would want this.

“Oh god,” Rito gasped as he pounded the toy harder and harder inside himself. He was lost in the vision now, unable to stop his own hand from abusing his desperate body. He'd never been so horny in his life and it scared him a little. To need this so bad was almost terrifying, but god did he need it.

His free hand wrapped around his hard length, stroking quickly until he came with a cry of Hiyuu's name. Exhausted he fell back, staring at the ceiling as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. Where had that come from? He didn't want to be with Hiyuu and he certainly didn't want it to be forced! With a sigh he rolled onto the side and locked eyes with Zin. It was just a photo, but it felt like he had been caught in the act.

Shame consumed him and he found himself pushing the photo down so he couldn't see the accusation in his lovers eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong and yet it felt like he really had just cheated on his lover. What was worse though was that he was still as horny as he had been before he had even picked up the toy. He needed more stimulation that just plastic, he needed a real man. Trust Zin to be away all weekend!

Once again he found himself pleasuring himself with the toy, and once again his mind was fixated on a man who wasn't his boyfriend. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get Hiyuu out of his mind and, if he was going to be honest, he didn't want to.

 


	4. The Accusation

Rito ran his fingers through Zin's long hair, pulling it loose from it's tie as he did so. His body pressed closer to the other boy's, his erection pressing against Zin's thigh as he did so. He was unashamed to be so turned on by their kisses. It's been almost two weeks since they had a chance to be alone. Zin was probably as desperate as he was. Which was why it was such a shock when Zin pulled away.

He waited for Zin to make a move. Surely he had some alternative idea for the night. He knew Zin was desperate to explore his fetish further. Almost every time they had been alone together in a sexual way he had found himself wearing some sort of animal ears. It didn't bother him really. He'd grown used to Zin's unusual requests and found it rather flattering that Zin trusted him enough to admit what he needed in the bedroom.

“Would it be OK if we didn't go any further?” Zin asked. His words shocking to Rito.

“I guess,” Rito replied, “Is something wrong?”

“I don't feel that well,” Zin admitted, “Like I'm coming down with a cold or something.”

“We can talk then,” Rito replied, trying hard to hide his disappointment and worse his doubt. Zin seemed perfectly healthy to him, full of energy even. Was it something he had done? “Actually there is something I've been meaning to ask you.”

“Go on,” Zin encouraged as he ran his fingers over Rito's crotch. He said one thing and did another, it was confusing to say the least.

“When you masturbate who do you think of?” he asked, watching with delight as Zin began to unfasten his jeans. So perhaps Zin wasn't up for sex, he was still going to help him get the edge off. It was perhaps the least he could do after teasing him so well only moments before.

“Who says I masturbate?” Zin teased, releasing Rito's length and running his fingers so perfectly over the hardened flesh that it was pretty obvious he knew how to bring a man to completion.

“Everyone masturbates,” Rito said, leaning back against Zin's chest as his breathing quickened in excitement. “Except children perhaps.”

“You,” Zin confessed, “Is that OK?”

“If I consent to sex with you, imagine whatever you will,” Rito reassured him. “It's obvious that you'd be thinking of me. What I meant was, is it ever anyone else?”

“Not really,” Zin replied, “Sometimes it's just a man without details. A large cock, a perfect ass, a well muscled chest, that kind of thing. Probably more than I imagine you, I imagine the ideal. Is that what you meant?”

“Kind of,” Rito replied, his guilt returning in force. How many times had he imagined that it was Hiyuu with him? More than a few. Even now with Zin's hand on his length his mind brought the unwanted image to the front of his mind. He pushed it away, focusing on the reality before him.

“And I've thought about MiA,” Zin finished, “So whoever you've been imagining is no big deal. It's just fantasy, it doesn't mean anything.”

“Was I that obvious?” Rito asked, a moan escaping his lips as Zin's fingers traced over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Only to someone who knows you,” Zin reassured him. “You're either hiding a kinky fetish or lust for someone else. If it's the first you would have told me, if it's the second keep it in your mind and enjoy it. There's no need to feel bad about your private thoughts.”

“I guess not,” Rito agreed, his mind flickering to the idea of Zin and MiA together. Oh yes, there were certain liberties to being allowed a free reign of your imagination. Shutting his eyes he pictured the erotic scene, moaning in pleasure as Zin brought him closer and closer to completion. For once it wasn't Hiyuu in his mind when he reached the perfect high. That alone was a relief.

 

“Please read over your notes,” the teacher ordered as she went outside the classroom to talk to one of the other teachers. Naturally the class broke into excited whispers as they tried to work out what was going on. Having no friends in the class Rito watched the teachers talk, doing his best to ignore Ryuu and his old friends.

“Maybe they're kicking you out for being a fairy,” Ryuu sneered, surprising Rito that he had actually found time to talk to him.

“That's not even legal,” Rito retorted, his old friends finding his comment strangely funny. With a sigh he glanced back at the door, finding the teacher returning to the class.

“Rito, you're needed in the principals office,” the teacher explained politely. Beside him Ryuu and his friends burst into hysterical laughter, did they know what was going on? Feeling on edge he gathered up his things and joined the teacher outside who was escorting him to the office.

“You're not in trouble, the principal just wants to ask you some questions,” the teacher reassured him. Nodding, Rito followed her and took a seat outside the office. There was no one else here which surprised him, though it was obvious that someone was already in the office.

He'd been waiting for about twenty minutes when his Mum arrived, looking as worried as he was. She greeted him with a smile, expecting him to explain what was going on. When he couldn't she sat went over to see if the receptionist knew anything. It was then that the office door opened and Zin stepped out beside his own father.

“Zin, what's wrong?” Rito asked. It was obvious that Zin had been crying but he didn't answer him.

“Would you both step into my office,” the principal ordered. Nervously Rito did as told, sensing he was in trouble despite the teachers earlier reassurance. The principal then greeted his mother polity before turning his attention back onto Rito. “Will you explain to me your relationship with Zin?”

“We're friends,” Rito replied, on edge. You couldn't kick a kid out of school for being gay. Could you? Had that been what had happened to Zin? No wonder he had been crying.

“That's not what Zin told me,” the principal said, “You can tell me everything. Your punishment will be less if you confess.”

“He's my boyfriend,” Rito said, glancing at his mother who only looked mildly surprised. He expected her to have said something but instead she simply took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Were you aware that he's covered in bruises?” the principal asked. “The PE teacher noticed quite by chance. Zin won't tell me who's hurt him, though he swears it wasn't his parents.”

“Are you accusing me?” Rito demanded, “I'd never hurt him! I love him!”

“Love can make us commit terrible crimes,” the principal warned, “In such cases it's usually those closest to the victim who hurt them.”

“It wasn't me!” Rito repeated.

“I think you should keep your accusations to yourself,” his mother added coldly. “My son would never hurt an animal, never mind a person who he loves.”

“And yet Zin is protecting his attacker. Why would he do that, other than love?” the principal challenged.

“Fear,” his mother replied, “Perhaps you should question the trouble makers before questioning my son.”

 

Rito's fingers were trembling as he opened the car door. He hadn't officially been suspended, but he wasn't allowed in school until the culprit owned up or Zin named his attacker. He'd named Soji of course, but except for one incident of name calling he had no evidence that Zin had been bullied. Not knowing Zin was covered in bruises made him sound suspicious, but they hadn't had sex in weeks. He should have realised Zin was hiding something the night he had pretended to be sick.

“Mum, are you mad at me?” Rito asked as she angrily put the car in gear and drove out of the school car park. She hadn't said a word after they had left the office, she'd been too angry.

“You've done nothing wrong,” his mother replied, “It's that school I'm mad at.”

“I should have told you,” Rito confessed, “I didn't know how you would react.”

“People are quick to judge,” she agreed, “I know what it's like. I'm the girl who was pregnant at sixteen. They laughed at me, called me names. Has Ryuu done that to you? You don't hang out with him any more.”

“He told me I was disgusting,” Rito admitted, sparking his mother's anger again. She was furious at a world that wouldn't accept her son, not a single trace of homophobia in her words of actions. Despite how horrible the day had been it was nice to be able to talk honestly with her again.

“So, how serious has this relationship got?” she finally asked, “I know you spend most of your time with him.”

“We were, close,” Rito admitted, blushing at his mother's questioning, “But lately, not so close. He kept making excuses, I never realised he was hiding something.”

“Did you use protection?” his mother demanded.

“Yes,” Rito said with a sigh, “You've told me enough times about that!”

“I don't regret having you,” she reminded him, “But I was stupid back then. HIV is no joke.”

“I know,” Rito said with a sigh, “We were careful, if I hadn't been then Zin would have made sure. He's far more responsible than I am.”

“I don't think so,” his mother said, “He's a lovely boy but if he would just name his attacker you wouldn't have been dragged into this whole mess.”

“I'll call him when we get home,” Rito promised, “I'm sure he didn't realise the school was going to blame me.

 

Rito settled down on his bed to call Zin, the reality of his situation slowly beginning to sink in. His mother accepted him, and defended him from the false accusations. She may not be around much, but her love was unconditional and her trust without doubt. There was no need to hide anything from her, she knew everything of importance.

With the good came the bad. He'd been kicked out of school, accused of a crime he hadn't committed. If Zin didn't name his attacker he wasn't sure there was anything he could do to get out of this mess.

Zin didn't answer when he called, but a couple of minutes he called back and apologised for the delay. Reassuring him that everything was OK he asked Zin what had happened in the office to bring him to tears.

“I don't know where to start,” Zin admitted, “My parents know that we're together. Would you believe that they're not angry?”

“For real? You were so scared of shattering their illusion of the perfect son,” Rito said, slightly stunned by the news. Had all of Zin's sneaking around been for nothing? His friends didn't care, or his parents it seemed.

“Well it's not what they wanted,” Zin admitted, “But they're more concerned with my grades and career choices than who I'm dating. They like you, maybe if it had been someone else things would be different.”

“Parents are surprising,” Rito agreed, “I think my Mum feels closer to me now. She went through a lot in high school because she was pregnant with me.”

“So you told her?” Zin asked.

“I had to, they were questioning my relationship with you,” Rito replied, “You told the principal we were boyfriends?”

“He already knew,” Zin said, “I didn't tell him.”

“Zin, who's been hurting you?” Rito asked.

“So, you know?” Zin replied, “It doesn't matter.”

“It does to the school,” Rito said, trying not to sound like he was accusing Zin of anything. Truth was, if he was forced to admit it, he was annoyed with Zin for not just naming the culprit. “They've blamed me.”

“They did what?” Zin asked, “I thought they were just questioning my friends to try and figure it out. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise. Are you in trouble?”

“He said it was best for me to stay away from the school while they perform an investigation,” Rito explained, “So essentially I've been suspended. You know they won't bother investigating this now they've placed the blame.”

“If I name the attackers, things are going to be so much worse,” Zin worried. “Rito, I don't know what to do.”

“You need to tell the school!” Rito found himself begging, “Explain the threats. They'll protect you, I'll protect you.”

“I don't think they can,” Zin said, his voice full of sorrow. “But this is my problem, let me sort things out my way.”

“What's your way?” Rito demanded, throwing his phone to one side when he realised Zin had hung up. He wasn't going to like Zin's way was he? It had sounded so final. Frustrated he went downstairs to watch TV with his Mum. He'd done all he could, everything was up to Zin now.

 


	5. The Friend

It was pretty early in the morning when the school called to inform his mother that Zin had named the culprit. There was no apology for the false accusation and no other information of note. He hadn't heard anything from Zin either which was even more worrying, especially when he didn't turn up to school or answer any of his messages and phone calls.

He was the centre of conversation all day, but very few people actually talked to him at all. He heard much of what was said though, Soji and a couple of his friends had been suspended after brutally attacking Zin. As the day went on the rumours got worse and worse. He was glad he didn't have any lessons with Ryuu today. The ones he normally had he'd missed due to his late start of the day. He just couldn't wait for the day to be over and so when the final bell rang he felt like he'd been trapped in school for weeks.

He was one of he first to leave, half running to Zin's house to find out what was going on. When he arrived his heart stopped in shock as he saw a removal fan parked outside. Zin was moving and hadn't bothered to tell him?

“He's in his room,” Zin's father announced after answering the door. He wasn't cold but his normal friendly smile was gone. He was tolerated here, not wanted as he had once been.

“Hey Rito,” Zin greeted him with a sad smile, “We need to talk.”

“Then you should have answered your phone,” Rito complained as he watched Zin pack up a box. “You're moving?”

“My father has my phone,” Zin admitted with a sigh, “He found my toys and freaked. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone but my Mum convinced him I could have ten minutes to explain things to you.”

“Start from the beginning then,” Rito encouraged.

“When you told me the school blamed you I couldn't stay silent,” Zin explained, “But I knew I couldn't name Soji without consequences. I begged my father to let me change schools, I didn't realise he'd been offered a job on the other side of the country. He wasn't going to accept it, but with everything going on it seemed a fresh start was the best option. I didn't know how to tell you, so I didn't. He found my toys later. He said some things, made me see how twisted and perverted I've become. What we do in the bedroom isn't normal. I know that's more me than you.”

“You're still hiding something,” Rito said with a frown. As bad as the news was it was going to get worse.

“When I start in my school, it's a chance to change,” Zin explained, “To be normal. Rito I've loved been with you, really I have, but I can't live like life forever.”

“Live like what?” Rito demanded, “A gay man? News flash, you are one. Act all you want you can't change your sexuality.”

“I'm too young to deal with this,” Zin protested, “We both are. I'd rather be single in my new school than the guy with a boyfriend.”

“So what? I'm just a inconvenience for you?” Rito said, his heart breaking as he spoke. He wouldn't cry, not yet anyway. That tear could just go back where it came from.

“You're the reason I was bullied!” Zin snapped. His words bringing silence to the room. Had he really just said that? “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.”

“No, I think you did,” Rito said.

“I do love you,” Zin said, more an apology than expressing his sentiments, “We just can't be together.”

“Why, because you want to be your parents ideal son?” Rito asked, “Whatever, if you're so shallow I don't want to be with you any more either.”

“I don't want us to end arguing like this,” Zin protested, “At least take that box. It's some of your things as well as some other stuff I want you to have.”

 

“Please,” Rito begged the bar owner, “You're the only gay man I know.”

“And that's meant to convince me?” Hiyuu asked with a raised eyebrow, “Fine, I suppose I can spare a few minutes. It's quiet tonight.”

“Thank you,” Rito said as he followed Hiyuu into the office. He knew he was desperate, and Hiyuu probably thought he had no shame, but he needed someone to talk to. It had been all of the MiA memorabilia in the box that had given him the idea. Zin had an older man to look up, or did as it appeared he had given up on him entirely, why couldn't he? Sure Hiyuu hated him, but right not pretty much everyone except his mother did.

“Well?” Hiyuu asked as he sat down on the edge of the desk. He was so opposing that he almost ran away, if he hadn't begged so hard to talk to him.

“How do you deal with it?” Rito asked, “Being gay, having people hate you. How do you live with their judgement?”

“Who says I live with it?” Hiyuu asked with a teasing smile. It was like he was hiding some secret, but what it was Rito couldn't begin to guess.

“You must experience it,” Rito protested, “Unless being rich somehow protects you?”

“I wish,” Hiyuu said with a laugh, “I'm afraid people judge you regardless, perhaps more if you're successful even. Look, high school is going to be tough for you but that will make you strong. When you're an adult you can cut of the people who hurt you. Find a job with a manager who likes you, or start your own business, make friends who accept you and avoid those who don't. When you're older you get to choose who you hang out with. It may not help you now, but it's something to look forward to. Does that answer your question, Zero?”

“Why are you calling me Zero?” he asked, “You know that's not my name.”

“No?” Hiyuu replied, “But it's what you mean to me. Don't you understand?”

“I understand that you're insulting me,” Zin complained. After the day he had just had he really didn't need this! How could Hiyuu be so cruel?

“You mean nothing because I don't know you,” Hiyuu listed, “You're not my friend, I don't work with you, you have no impact on my life at all and so your opinion means little. You can't upset me because I won't let you.”

“Is this just your way of saying 'ignore those who don't like you'?” Rito asked. “because that's a horrible way to phrase it!”

“Now you're getting it,” Hiyuu admitted, “For what it's worth Zero, I don't hate you. I just don't think a kid should be hanging around a bar.”

“Oh,” Rito replied, brushing of the name Hiyuu had given him. “But what am I meant to do now? My friends hate me because I'm gay and my boyfriend broke up with me to live a lie in some other school miles away.”

“If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here today,” Hiyuu replied, “Sorry Zero, all I can suggest is you make new friends. Surely somebody in that school will be on your side?”

“Perhaps,” Rito replied, thought he wasn't feeling it. Who in that school would even want to be friends with him?

 

As it turned out his saviour came in the form of a boy named Haru. They'd been good friends before but until now it had seemed he was siding with Ryuu. He couldn't have come at a better time because it was clear Zin's friends didn't want him around any longer. Perhaps they blamed him for Zin leaving, or never really liked him at all.

“Dude,” Haru protested as Ryuu shoved Rito against the lockers, “That's not cool.”

“The little freak got my brother expelled!” Ryuu complained. He was angry and much more like Soji right now than the boy he had known as his closest friend. “All because of his sick, twisted games!”

“Your brother got expelled because he's a bully,” Haru objected, “It's not Rito's fault!”

“So what, you're on his side now?” Ryuu demanded.

“Maybe I am,” Haru replied, “It's not fair that you've cut him off so completely.”

“He's disgusting,” Ryuu said, “Be disgusting together, I don't care.”

“Are you OK?” Haru asked after Ryuu had gone. Rito felt pretty shaken up by the whole thing. He'd never seen Ryuu like this, hadn't realised just how much Ryuu despised him. He very much doubted they could ever be friends again, not after this.

“Are you sure you want to make him mad?” Rito asked, ignoring the question in concern fo his friend. Haru had never been outgoing before. He must really disagree with Ryuu to have even stood up against him. Haru wasn't known for his courage.

“I'll be fine,” Haru reassured him. “I should have stuck up for you sooner, but you had your new friends and all.”

“Zin's friends,” Rito corrected. “They don't really like me that much.”

“That sucks,” Haru replied, “Anyway, we'd better get to class. See you around.”

“See you,” Rito agreed with a smile. Haru was a good guy, perhaps more of his friends would stand with him now?

 

School had been easier with Haru by his side. They shared several classes and Haru made a point to include him when he could. It looked like they were both being isolated at first, but a couple of the girls began to talk to him. They were massively into the romantic version of homosexuality in manga, but at least it was something. Making new friends perhaps wasn't as insane as he had originally thought.

“So, what is being with a man like?” his new friend Rei asked. “Did Zin buy you chocolates and flowers?”

“Chocolate yes, flowers, no,” Rito replied. They hadn't really bought gifts for each other, but Zin had given him a small chocolate bar once. It was enough to make the two girls happy at least.

“Zin is so romantic,” the other girl, Mitsuko, exclaimed happily. “But we hate him now, for breaking up with you.”

“We'll find you someone new,” Rei promised. “What kind of guy do you want?”

“Girls, can you play matchmaker later?” Haru protested.

“Awww, Haru doesn't want you to find love,” Rei teased.

“It's not that!” Haru objected, never finishing his argument as they rounded the corner and got a sight of Rito's locker. Shocked Rito walked over to the open door, expecting his things to be stolen or damaged. Instead there was just a plastic bag filled with carrots inside. Confused he opened the folded piece of paper that accompanied it.

“What does it say?” Haru asked, reading over Rito's shoulder. “Now that Zin's gone your ass is probably feeling empty. Here's some carrots to feed your perverted desire.”

“It's rather hilarious, if it wasn't meant to hurt me,” Rito admitted. “Is that what people think gay men do? Stick carrots inside themselves?”

“What's the matter?” Ryuu teased from the other side of the room, “Do you prefer other vegetables? A cucumber perhaps?”

“You're completely wrong,” a guy named Takeshi informed Ryuu, for a moment giving Rito hope he was gaining another ally, “They don't call them Fruits for nothing.”

“You want a banana?” Ryuu asked, pulling one out of his bag. They'd planned this, Ryuu and Takeshi and perhaps several others. He was being made a laughing stock and there was nothing he could do to stop this. Ryuu was beside him in an instant, shoving the banana into his mouth before he could even figure out what he was up to. “Here you go!”

“You're a jerk,” Rito snapped as he pulled the fruit out of his mouth. “We used to be friends.”

“And what a mistake that was,” Ryuu complained, “I hope your disease isn't contagious.”

“I don't think it is,” Takeshi reassured him, “But just in case let's find some hot girls to hang out with instead.”

“Good luck with that,” Haru called after them, “We already have the two hottest girls right here.”

“You think they're the hottest?” Ryuu asked, turning to give the two girls a look, “Well I suppose if otakus are your thing.”

“Maybe they like them because they look like men?” Takeshi suggested, their laughter filling the halls as they stepped outside.

“This is all my fault,” Rito complained, “I'm so sorry you all got caught up in this.”

“It's fine,” Haru reassured him. “His opinion means nothing.”

“He's an idiot,” Rei agreed, “What does his opinion matter?”

“It means nothing,” Rito agreed, wishing he could believe it. It was one thing pretending that Ryuu meant nothing to him, another entirely for it to be true. Hiyuu's “Zero” strategy had one huge flaw, not all people who hurt you were strangers. Some were once your dear friends and it was impossible for those people to ever mean nothing.

 


	6. The Trick

 

“Here you go,” Rito said as he offered Haru the controller and sat down on his bed. Zin always sat beside him to play video games, but Haru looked a little uncomfortable before spotting the chair and sitting down on that instead. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, whilst Haru was on his side he'd made it obvious he wasn't entirely comfortable around him. Perhaps expecting him to sit on the bed was going to far, though really it meant nothing at all.

“I could take the chair if you prefer?” Rito offered.

“It's fine,” Haru replied as he waited for the game to load, “I don't want you to blame the bad view when I beat you a hundred times.”

“Cocky much?” Rito asked with a smile. “This is my game you know.”

“I own a copy myself,” Haru reminded him, “We never did hang out much did we?”

“Unless we were in a group,” Rito agreed. Truth be told he didn't know Haru that well. They'd hanged out and had fun, but never shared anything personal. What did straight guys talk about to bond? “So, is there a girl you like?”

“Actually yes,” Haru admitted, “She's my cousin's friend so I don't see her much, but she's so funny and cute. Every time I see her I think 'this is the time I ask her out' but I always chicken out.”

“It's difficult,” Rito admitted, “Putting yourself out there, terrified how the other will respond. I couldn't do it either, not with Zin. Girls were easy, but it's because I never really cared. I was in denial for awhile I think.”

“Maybe I should date a few other girls first?” Haru suggested, “Or is that mean?”

“You could be honest from the start,” Rito suggested, “That you're inviting them out as friends.”

“But then I'd have to stay friends,” Haru replied, “I'm already friends with the girls I like.”

“What's wrong with making new friends?” Rito asked, “Like Rei and Mitsuko?”

“Your fan club?” Haru asked, “Those two girls don't have enough brain cells for a mouse between them.”  
“That's rather harsh,” Rito said, struggling to hide his surprise. He'd always assumed that Haru liked them.

“You don't see it because they love you,” Haru explained, “But they're both so shallow and only think of one thing, gay romance. You're nothing but a character in a manga to them.”

“Tomorrow I'll prove to you that there's more about them,” Rito promised. He was sure there was, but right now he couldn't think of anything.

 

The next day came quickly and he entered the school with some trepidation. Every day so far he had found some phallic object in his locker, today was a little different. Clearly running out of ideas Ryuu had placed a pink plastic wand in the locker instead. He was a fairy princess, he got the message clear enough.

“Thanks Ryuu,” he called out to his former friend, “This is exactly what I wanted.”

“Here that Ryuu,” Takeshi said with a grin, “You've finally found something he'll enjoy up his ass.”

“Shame nobody here will help him,” Ryuu agreed. He was laughing but he seemed annoyed that the cheap toy hadn't upset him. Whatever, this childish bullying wasn't going to get him down. Really he had expected something worse him. The bullying gene was clearly stronger in the elder brother.

“Rito, can you follow me,” a teacher asked. Her voice was cold, but what had he done to upset anyone? Nervous he followed her to the principal's office feeling a strong sense of deja-vu. Last time he was here he was accused of a crime he hadn't committed and it seemed that this time would be no different. Horrified he listened to the principal accuse him of sexual assault towards the one boy he now called a friend, Haru. The accusations filling him with a cold sense of dread. He'd been set up and like a fool he'd walked straight into the trap. He'd even invited Haru to his house, where there were no witnesses.

Why was he so stupid? It was obvious Haru disliked homosexuality to the point he could barely stand the smallest touch. He hadn't cared about Ryuu's anger, because he was working for Ryuu the whole time. He'd been completely betrayed by the only person he now thought of as a friend.

“So, do you have anything to say?” the principal asked.

“I didn't do it,” Rito replied, “Just like I didn't hurt Zin.”

“I'm not so sure of that either, given the new circumstances,” the principal replied, “You need help. These feelings you have aren't real, it's just a mental disorder. When you come back you will be required to see the school counsellor twice a week. Unless you provide evidence you are receiving satisfactory treatment elsewhere.”

“When I come back?” Rito repeated.

“You've given me no choice but to suspend you,” the principal replied. “I can't have this kind of behaviour in my school go unpunished. Boys like you make me sick.”

“I didn't do it!” Rito snapped, “Why won't you listen?”

“I suggest you sit outside until your Mother gets here,” the principal ordered, “Perhaps then you'll have some time to calm down enough to admit to your crimes.”

 

“Did you touch this boy?” his Mum asked as she drove him home. She was angry, but this time Rito couldn't tell who with.

“No,” he replied, “All we did was play Mario Kart.”

“Is that a game on your Playstation?” she asked. As if it could be anything but a video game.

“The Wii U,” he said despite knowing it was useless to correct her. All games consoles were the Playstations to his mother, despite the fact that the rare time she sat down to play with him she was actually pretty good at the games. “I didn't flirt with him, we talked about girls even. He set me up.”

“I believe you,” she replied and nothing more. With a sigh he watched out of the car window until they got home. It was only then that they spoke again, “If I could afford it I'd get you out of that school and into a nice private one, only I can't, and it'll be next to impossible to get you a transfer now. You're going to have to stick it out.”

“I don't want to run away,” Rito lied. Truth was it was all he could think of. Zin had done it, escaped across the country and started a whole new life. He had the right idea all along, Rito thought as he climbed the stairs to his room. Hiyuu had pretty much said it too. High school was hard, being gay made it harder. Why had he done this to himself? If only he had managed to keep his big mouth shut!

 

Nostalgia had gotten the best of him, and knowing his mother wouldn't be around until the next morning had given him freedom he couldn't help but use. If he could just see Zin once more, hang out and laugh with him again things might work out all right.

He'd bought the train tickets without telling anyone and found his way to Zin's new school just before the end of the school day. Since the break up they hadn't talked much, but they did share the odd email. It was enough for him to be convinced that despite their breakup the friendship they shared wasn't entirely lost.

He spotted Zin quickly, freezing as he watched the girl beside him take his hand and kiss him on the cheek. Zin had a girlfriend? They seemed happy, who was he to get in the way. He shouldn't have come here, but before he could leave Zin had spotted him and was calling out his name.

“Rito!” he exclaimed happily, hugging him tight before stepping back looking a little uncomfortable. The greeting had come without thinking, to intimate for two straight boys perhaps? If his girlfriend thought anything of the matter she didn't say anything as she waited to be introduced. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he replied honestly.

“But shouldn't you be in school?” Zin asked confused. When Rito didn't answer he turned to the girl beside him, “This is my friend Rito. Rito, this is Hitomi.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Rito greeted her politely. She greeted him warmly, happy to inform him that Zin had told her all about him. He very much doubted Zin had told her everything, but it was nice he hadn't been forgotten. In Zin's rewriting of the past they had been best friends, and in a way that had been true.

“We were going to go to karaoke,” Hitomi informed him, “With some of our friends. You can come too? Or if you insist I suppose I could let Zin go, just this once. It won't be the same, he's our best singer.”

“I've never heard you sing,” Rito said, surprised by this revelation. Zin had heard him play the guitar many times, but never once had he shown any musical talent.

“I'm not that good,” Zin protested.

“He is,” Hitomi corrected, “He's just shy.”

“I'd like to hear you sing,” Rito decided, anything but joining Zin and his friends for karaoke would have looked weird anyway, “Let's go.”

 

“Why are you here, really?” Zin asked a few hours later. He'd been the star of their karaoke room, truly amazing to watch, but this was the first time they had actually got a few minutes to talk together.

“My Mum is with some guy tonight,” he answered.

“She does that a lot, you've never skipped school and jumped on a train before,” Zin remarked. “You must have some motive, other than missing me.”

“I got suspended,” Rito said with a sigh. By the time he had finished his story Zin's curiosity had been replaced with anger.

“How could they do that?” Zin demanded, “Wasn't Haru once your friend?”

“Once,” Rito agreed, “But not now clearly. I needed to just be around someone who actually liked me, despite everything.”

“Despite everything,” Zin agreed, “I don't like the way we ended things. I should have been gentler with you. I wanted us to be friends but, well things didn't work out so well.”

“Didn't they?” Rito asked, “You're saying we're not friends?”

“No, I'm not saying that,” Zin replied laughing, “It's so good seeing you but I feel like an addict been introduced back to his drug of choice. Things were working here, I have Hitomi who I adore and you've met my friends and yet things aren't entirely perfect. You know why.”

“She's like a sister to you,” Rito summarised, “You're happy though, living this way?”

“I'm happy,” Zin reassured him, “Except now I'm worried about you.”

“I'll be fine,” Rito promised. “They've made their point now. I'm sure things will get better.”

“Yeah,” Zin replied with a bright smile, “And if not you can always jump on a train again.”

“Naturally,” Rito said laughing. There was no point bringing Zin down with what he feared. Ryuu hadn't finished, he wouldn't be until he was kicked out of, or left, the school for good. His former best friend had always appreciated poetic statements in his revenge and what was better than getting the boy who had helped get his brother expelled kicked out of school as well?

 

 


	7. The Tarot Reading

Coming back to school was weird after being suspended and naturally he was centre of attention for all the wrong reasons. For the first time he was glad he had to see the school counsellor, it gave him half an hour away from the accusing eyes. Even those who hadn't hated him before wouldn't look at him now. Did not one student here believe he was innocent?

As always Ryuu had left gifts in his locker, this time a guide book for life in prison. He had been lucky hadn't he? If there had been a single piece of evidence against him then that could just be him, thankfully it was just Haru's word against his.

“Come in Rito,” the counsellor greeted him with a smile. He seemed pleasant enough but it was soon apparent the half hour wasn't aimed at helping him come to terms with who he was. Quite the opposite, the counsellor was trying to cure him of a disease he didn't have.

“I told you,” Rito found himself protesting, “I don't feel shame or regret for who I am. I like boys, why is it such a crime?”

“It led you to touching that other boy didn't it?” the counsellor asked, the loop returning to the start until finally he gave up and let Rito go to class.

Over the next few weeks his life fell into an uncomfortable routine. Every morning he'd find something in his locker, every Monday and Thursday the counsellor would tell him how wrong and broken he was, after school Ryuu and his friends would pick on him some more. The bullying getting more and more violent with every passing day. He understood now why Zin had felt the need to move away, he couldn't handle this any better. Like Zin, it was time he ran away.

 

It was cold on the school roof, but that wouldn't matter for long. Without hesitation he took the wire cutters to the wire safety mesh, cutting a hole big enough for him to jump. What was his life but a constant torrent of hate and abuse? He was broken inside, now to break the shell and be done with it all.

“Mind if I watch?” a familiar voice asked. He hadn't realised anyone was there, but sure enough Hiyuu was behind him wearing a blank expression, “I'd like to see what your body looks like smashed against the ground.”

“You sick bastard!” Rito exclaimed, “What kind of man encourages another to commit suicide?”

“I'm not encouraging you Zero,” Hiyuu replied, “I'm just the audience.”

“I don't need one,” Rito replied, his heart racing in his chest now. What kind of sick man was Hiyuu? To come up here and say such things? Anger washed over him and he found himself shouting abuse across the roof, later he wouldn't remember what he said, but in the moment everything poured out.

“That's right, let it out,” Hiyuu encouraged, “Hit me if you like.”

“I hate you!” Rito shouted, hitting Hiyuu in the chest over and over again. If he was hurting the older man he didn't react or try to stop him. His anger burnt out quickly and falling into Hiyuu's arms he began to cry. It had all been too much.

“It's OK,” Hiyuu said softly, stroking Rito's hair as he spoke, “There's nothing wrong with you, just let your negative emotions out.”

“You wanted me to die,” Rito sobbed, “Just like everyone else.”  
“I wanted you to be angry,” Hiyuu corrected, “As it proves you don't really want to die.”

“I did,” Rito sobbed, overwhelmed by emotion now. This time Hiyuu didn't answer, holding him close as he let it all go. When the tears ended he remained in Hiyuu's arms, feeling safe for the first time in months. “Why are you here? It's late and the school is closed.”

“A psychic friend of mine warned me I should come here,” Hiyuu explained, “He said I would be needed, but I didn't know what I would find.”

“You don't seem the type to believe in that kind of thing,” Rito said, curious now. Hiyuu was so sensible and uptight, so far from the normal people who believed in magic and that kind of thing.

“I've seen enough evidence to know it's true,” Hiyuu answered, “Most psychics are frauds but not my friend. Do you want to meet him? He can read your cards and tell you your future.”

“I don't have a future,” Rito protested and yet all the same he found himself following Hiyuu out of the school and into the expensive black car that waited outside.

 

Hiyuu's car was impressive but it still fell short of his vast and luxurious apartment. Everything was made out of rich mahogany wood, the sofa which he sat on the comfiest place he had ever rested. He felt incredibly out of place with these two men and realised quickly why it was, he had interrupted what was supposed to be a date. There was no hiding the looks the psychic was throwing Hiyuu's way.

“You need to rehydrate,” Hiyuu ordered as he handed him a crystal glass filled with chilled water. It was exactly what he needed and he drank half of it in one go, placing the glass on one side with a wry smile. Half full or half empty, perhaps Kaya could tell him which.

“I'm glad Hiyuu got to you in time,” Kaya said with a smile, “I hope he wasn't too harsh? Hiyuu can be mean when he wants to be and he doesn't really do anything by the book.”

“Why did you send me if you think that?” Hiyuu protested, put out by his friends accusation.

“Some harsh love was what Rito needed,” Kaya answered. The name surprised Rito because he'd been introduced as Zero and had expected to be called the name all night. He kind of preferred Zero now, the boy he was with Hiyuu was different to his normal self. Maybe because Zero was loved and Rito often felt that he wasn't. “Here, pick your first card. This one represents the present.”

“Sure,” Rito replied as he pulled out a card. He had resisted the reading at first, not believing in such things, but Kaya had talked him into it. What harm could a free tarot reading do? A lot it seemed, the card he had drawn was death. “This is some kind of sick joke!”

“No, death is good,” Hiyuu said smiling. “Even I know that.”

“How is death good?” Rito asked, glancing between the two smiling men. Could it be that death meant more than what appeared on the card?

“Death symbolises change,” Kaya reassured him, “It can mean someone will die, but this card represents where you are now, not your future. Your path is about to take a turn, and given that the life you have now made you want to die I can only think this is a change for the better.”

“I don't believe you,” Rito objected, eventually though he did a quick internet search and had to concede that what Kaya was saying was the truth. Death wasn't a bad card to have drawn at all.

“Romance,” Kaya named as he turned over three cards on the table; the three of clubs, seven of spades and the seven of hearts, “The first card represents a difficult existence but one that can be overcome, your love won't be easy but you will make it work.”

“You mean if I try hard enough Zin may come back to me?” Rito asked hopefully. What else could the card mean? Except his heart didn't just belong to Zin. Nervously he glanced over at Hiyuu, he kind of wanted him to if he was being honest. That wasn't going to be an easy love either.

“I only read the cards,” Kaya answered, “Let's see, seven of spades represents hope that your efforts will achieve success.”

“Hope,” Rito repeated. It wasn't a word he had in his vocabulary until recently, but just Hiyuu saving him was enough. “And the last card?”

“Love that is returned by friendship,” Kaya read, “I'm sorry Rito, I wanted this to be happier.”

“You read the seven of hearts for me as well, more than once,” Hiyuu reminded him, “It was just a reflection of myself.”

“Rito isn't like you,” Kaya replied, “I don't understand, you work hard to gain love and it's returned by friendship? Unless, perhaps it just means that the love you share is bound in friendship? The cards can be blurry at times.”  
“Perhaps,” Rito replied. The cards didn't mean anything at all he reminded himself and yet if Kaya really had sent Hiyuu to him after a vision he must have some true power.

“Shall we move on to family?” Kaya suggested as he turned over another three cards, “The Hierophant, your family exists not in blood but in a close group of friends. You need to learn a lot to fit in with them, perhaps even change your core beliefs or be educated in a different way.”

“To learn not to be gay,” Rito finished. It was all beginning to make a terrible kind of sense now. To fit in he needed to change. Hard work would bring him love, but he could only love his partner as a friend. Even the cards were saying exactly what he didn't want to hear.

“No,” Kaya replied harshly, “That's not in this reading at all. You can't not be gay.”

“The school counsellor doesn't think so,” Rito protested. With a sigh he shared what the counsellor had told him, watching as Kaya's expression turned to shock and Hiyuu's to anger.

“You're not to see that counsellor again,” Hiyuu ordered, “His words are toxic.”

“I have to,” Rito protested, “Or I'll get kicked out of school for good. My other option was a private therapist, but there's no way my Mum can afford that.”

“Then I'll pay for one for you,” Hiyuu replied, “I know a doctor, he's a GP really but he specialised in mental health issues. He won't just sympathise, he'll understand because he's been through it all himself.”

“Are you sure he'll see Rito?” Kaya asked, “If you're talking about who I think you are he's very exclusive.”

“We go back a long way,” Hiyuu replied, “He'll do this favour for me. I'll arrange everything Rito, if you want me to? You won't need to worry about anything but getting to his office, it's an hour drive away.”

“You'd really do all that?” Rito asked, “Why would you? You hardly know me.”  
“I didn't save your life for it to be thrown away,” Hiyuu answered, “Besides, I know how bad humans treat those who are different. I'll be back, I'll just make the call.”

“He really will help you,” Kaya reassured him, though if he meant the doctor or Hiyuu Rito wasn't sure. “Now where were we, Nine of Hearts. This represents a courageous man who risks all for his country. I wonder...”

“You wonder what?” Rito asked, but Kaya wouldn't answer directly.

“If you meet the man that this card speaks of you'll know,” Kaya answered. Frowning as he studied the cards again. “This is starting to form a picture for me, but I won't say in case my words change your path. A psychic has such power. The last card must be you, the jack of hearts represents a man looking for help.”

“He's not looking any more,” Hiyuu reported, “Yura-Sama agreed straight away, god knows what he's got planned for me in return.”

“Yura-Sama,” Rito repeated as he wondered what kind of man this might be.

“He's a good man,” Hiyuu said as he picked up the nine of hearts, “You drew this card?”

“We don't know that it represents him,” Kaya warned, “I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet.”

“Who is this nine of hearts?” Rito asked, why would nobody tell him?

“My boyfriend,” Hiyuu replied, “You don't need to ask any more.”

“Oh,” Rito replied as his hope shattered. It wasn't Hiyuu then was it? These cards had always been pointing towards Zin. Surprisingly he was disappointed by the result. “Wait, isn't Kaya your boyfriend?”

“I'm just a lover,” Kaya explained with a smile, “Hiyuu has more than a couple of those.”

“That's cool,” Rito replied as he glanced over at the seven of hearts, friendship and love combined, the card Hiyuu had openly said was often drawn for him. Could it be that it represented polyamory? More importantly, did he want it to?

“You're not shocked?” Hiyuu teased, “Most people who aren't into it are.”

“I'm not shocked,” Rito replied, “I know what it's like to love more than one man at once and besides, my Mum is into that life style as well. It's not bad, just different though sometimes son's are born with no idea who their biological father actually is.”

“Exactly,” Kaya agreed, “There's many ways to express love. You can love men, women or both just like you can be happy with one lover and someone else requires many.”

“You impressed me today,” Hiyuu admitted, “And after your little suicide attempt I wouldn't have thought that possible. For someone so young to understand this, I know many men much older than you can't simply begin to understand.”

“Remember this moment,” Kaya advised Rito, “Hiyuu isn't nice that often when he's waiting for his boyfriend to return. It makes him grumpy and irritable.”  
“It does not!” Hiyuu protested, but there was a certain truth to Kaya's statement Rito realised. Hiyuu was heartbroken when his boyfriend wasn't around, no wonder he had once appeared so cold. Rito couldn't see him like that any more though, Hiyuu was the one source of warmth in his life and he wasn't going to let him walk out of it easily. After all, he had a hard fight for love in front of him and his instincts were beginning to scream at him just who that man might be.

 


	8. The Doctor

“I better get to work,” Kaya said as he finished putting his tarot cards away, “I'd stay later if I could.”

“Kaya's a dancer,” Hiyuu explained for Rito's benefit. “A very talented one.”

“You don't make money as a psychic?” Rito asked surprised. He had just assumed that was Kaya's profession.

“No,” Kaya replied, “It makes my gift seem tacky if I try to commercialise it. Readings are just for friends and those who heard my name along the way. I'm quite famous among the right circles.”

“If you're predictions come true then I'm not surprised,” Rito replied. He was still sceptical himself but both Kaya and Hiyuu seemed to believe in this power.

“There is no if,” Kaya replied, “You'll see. In fact, here's my card. You can call me anytime.”

“Thank you,” Rito replied, glancing at the card and shocked to see the image on the left hand side. It was Kaya, but not the man who had he'd just met. As a dancer Kaya masqueraded as a a stunningly beautiful woman. As he was about to comment Hiyuu led Kaya out of the room and he was left alone for the first time since he had tried to jump. The bad memories came back to him quickly and he began to wonder what he was doing here. A boy like him didn't belong with successful men like Hiyuu and yet why shouldn't he be here? Hiyuu was gay and had achieved something out of life, Kaya too was well adjusted and MiA was literally the idol of thousands.

“If I took you home would there be anyone there?” Hiyuu asked after he returned to the room. Was he trying to get rid of him? He didn't want to be a nuisance.

“Yeah, my Mum should be home by now,” Rito lied. No way was he staying here if he wasn't wanted.

“Liar,” Hiyuu said as he sat down on the sofa beside him, “She's working.”

“I don't want to be here if you don't want me to be,” Rito complained. It had been fine with Kaya here, but now he was gone he didn't know what to do.

“I don't mind you being here,” Hiyuu said, “I'll take you home before your Mum gets back though. I'm guessing you've left a suicide note lying around somewhere.”

“Yes,” Rito replied with an audible sigh. He'd written a long letter saying goodbye to his mother, the only person left in his life that mattered.

“Things will get better,” Hiyuu said gently, “Trust me on that one. You drew death didn't you? That represents change.”

“What if my change starts with death?” Rito questioned, “Like once I'm dead my life starts on a new path, a new journey.”

“Perhaps,” Hiyuu replied thoughtfully. His admission was shocking, didn't he want to talk him out of suicide? He was remembering something Rito realised but what he couldn't begin to guess. “Not suicide obviously, but people die all the time and are revived. Drowning, heart attacks and the like. Death, even if just for a few seconds, can change people.”

“You talk like you know from experience,” Rito said. He was pushing Hiyuu to reveal more about himself, had he gone to far? It was hard to read what would annoy Hiyuu and what wouldn't.

“I died and Yuuki revived me,” Hiyuu said, going into no more details. Was Yuuki the name of his boyfriend? He spoke the name affectionately, his persona softening with the memory. He looked vulnerable, a word that Rito wouldn't have expected to use to describe the older man. “Before that, I was a lot like you.”

“You were?” Rito asked, he really couldn't picture Hiyuu as anything like him at all.

“Where I come from arranged marriages was normal,” Hiyuu explained, “I was engaged to a beautiful girl from a powerful family. I wanted to love her, but I couldn't. Not the way she loved me. Her father didn't take it lightly when I broke the marriage off, or the village for that matter. Homosexuality was seen as a release for sexual frustration, not a lifestyle that you might choose. They were wrong but I was the one who suffered because of it.”

“It sucks,” Rito said as he took in Hiyuu's confession. He'd been popular and would have had it easy if he was straight, but he wasn't and just like Hiyuu he was suffering for it.

“I was wrong to tell you to ignore it,” Hiyuu admitted, “I didn't know how badly things were affecting you. I couldn't help you even if I knew. It's gone to far to go back now but talking to Yura-Sama will help you with your depression. The school has one thing right, you do need therapy.”

“Depression,” Rito repeated, “I suppose that is my problem.”

“You suppose?” Hiyuu repeated, “Nobody kills themselves because they're happy.”

“When you talk about Yura-Sama you always add the title,” Rito said, changing the subject quickly as he didn't like where their conversation was going, “Is he that important?”

“He thinks he is,” Hiyuu said laughing, “You end up calling him 'Sama' on instinct. It's too much hassle otherwise.”

“So, he's an egomaniac?” Rito guessed.

“Yes,” Hiyuu said, “But he's also brilliant at what he does.”

“Which means he's expensive,” Rito finished.

“Not to me,” Hiyuu answered, “I'm not bragging when I say I have more money than I know what to do with, it's just how things are. Honestly, I no longer know what's mine and what's Yuuki's. It all blurred together long ago.”

“Where is Yuuki?” Rito found himself asking. Hiyuu mentioned the man a lot, but there was no signs of him in the room. No photos, nothing that suggested that it may belong to another man, no furniture that looked like someone else had chosen it.

“He had to go away,” Hiyuu answered, “Not by choice, I guess you could say it was a work thing? I don't know when he'll be back. Soon I hope.”

“Why didn't you go with him?” Rito asked, “You clearly miss him.”

“Sometimes you can't be with the man you love,” Hiyuu answered, “It's neither of our fault, just how things are. I need him more than I'm aware but I don't notice when he's around. Whenever he's gone I realise how much of myself is in his heart, how much of him is in me. The boundaries blur.”

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry,” Rito apologised. Hiyuu looked so sad when he spoke of his boyfriend, so utterly hopeless and alone. It made him want to reach out and hold him, but he wasn't sure how Hiyuu would react. How did Hiyuu see him? As some dumb kid who tried to kill himself? He couldn't even pretend he was anything else.

“I like talking about him,” Hiyuu reassured him, “Even if it is bittersweet.”

“How does Yuuki feel about your lovers?” Rito asked, encouraged by Hiyuu's comment. He was so curious about the man who shared Hiyuu's heart, even as he wanted a piece of that heart for himself. Multiple lovers, was that what he had always craved or just an excuse for wanting two men himself? As much as Hiyuu intrigued him, he still longed for Zin by his side.

“He has his own,” Hiyuu answered, “Yuuki was my second partner, but the one who changed my life. I cheated on him, I'm not proud to admit it, but I know now that monogamy isn't in my nature. Yuuki found out and instead of being angry he admitted to having other lovers of his own.”

“He didn't tell you?” Rito realised, “That seems rather cruel.”

“Yes,” Hiyuu answered, “But it wasn't like he had a choice. We broke apart, but not for long. Since then we've a lived a polyamorous lifestyle and it works, just as long as we remain honest.”

“What about jealousy?” Rito asked, “Does that ever make things hard?”

“For every couple,” Hiyuu answered after a moments thought, “With us? When we don't make enough time for each other I guess. There's one thing Yuuki has forbidden me doing with anyone else, something that's unique between us even though it may seem insignificant to anyone else.”

“Something to share, I like that,” Rito admitted as his phone began to ring. He knew who it was before he even looked, dread washing over him like a blanket. “Hi Mum.”

“Where the hell are you?” his mother screamed down the phone. She's come home early, as she did from time to time when things were quiet. Obviously she'd found his note and flipped out, he could hardly blame her. How would she be if he had died? One person in pain, how had he been so selfish as to ignore her feelings? To end his suffering and cause her own.

He couldn't answer her, what could he say? He had never felt so ashamed. He felt the phone been taken from him, but didn't protest. Surely Hiyuu could handle this better than he could. Sure enough he was explaining how he had been on a walk and caught him just in time. A lie, but Rito wouldn't correct him. The psychic thing hardly seemed believable and perhaps if he hadn't met Kaya he wouldn't believe it himself.

“Come on, I'll take you home,” Hiyuu said as he handed the phone back to his guest. Nodding silently Rito followed him to the car. He had never felt so small or ashamed of himself.

 

“You'll tell me if the doctor says anything that hurts you?” his mother made him promise as they parked outside a small doctor's surgery. Things had been tense over the last few days as she watched him like a hawk. He hadn't even been allowed to walk home from school, which was probably for the best as that was when Ryuu and his friends hurt him most.

“I will, but he won't,” Rito promised. “Really I need to talk to him alone.”

“I know,” she replied, kissing him on the forehead before he left the car. “I'll be in the cafe over there when you're done.”

“Sure,” Rito replied as he headed for the doctor's surgery entrance. It was all so fancy and clean with a smiling receptionist waiting to take his name. It was her eyes that caught his attention, just like Hiyuu's they were absorbing the light in the room without a reflection. He took a seat to wait which wasn't long as the doctor called his name right on time. It must be nice to be rich, he thought, people showed more respect when their clients had money.

“Hi, Zero isn't it?” the doctor asked, “I'm Yura-Sama, if you hadn't already guessed.”

“Actually,” Rito began, “No, Zero's fine.”

“Are you sure?” Yura asked, “I'll call you anything you like.”

“Zero is the name Hiyuu gave me,” Rito answered, “I prefer it to my own.”

“Can I ask why?” Yura asked. “You can be honest, nobody outside this room will ever know what you told me.”

“Rito is a stupid boy,” Rito answered, “When Hiyuu calls me Zero, I know he's mocking me, but it doesn't feel that way. It sounds affectionate, like he made the effort to name me himself?”

“Hiyuu's affection is important to you?” Yura asked. Nodding Rito found himself admitting his crush, expecting judgement but getting only encouragement to talk more. Before he knew it the hour was almost up and he'd told Yura all about how he was in love with two men, the bullying at school and the things the counsellor had said to him. Just sharing helped, but sharing with a man who wasn't judging him was like letting go off a huge weight on his back. Yura didn't have to tell him his sexuality, he could tell. Another older gay man who had made a life for himself. Not as rare as he had once believed.

“So, what should I do?” Rito finally asked. Whilst Yura had listened he had offered no advice. Wasn't that what he was meant to do?

“Stop judging yourself so harshly,” Yura answered, “It's something that keeps coming up in the way you speak. You introduced yourself to me as a stupid boy, you blame yourself for Zin's troubles and it's obvious you hate the way you hurt your mother. It's not bad to feel guilt or shame, but for you it's eating away at your confidence. I think it's why you like the name Zero, you see him as someone new without a past, but he's just as much you as Rito.”

“How am I meant to do that?” Rito asked, “I can't change the way I think.”

“You can,” Yura corrected, “And more importantly you should. Can you do that for me? Just the smallest change is a start.”

“I'll try,” Rito promised as he took in Yura's small tricks to help him stop blaming himself. It wasn't the diagnosis he had expected from the doctor, but it felt right.

“I want you to come and visit me again next week,” Yura finished as the clock reached the end of the hour, “To see how you're doing. After that perhaps we can arrange some of your appointments over the phone? It's your choice, but I know you have a long way to travel to see me.”

“That sounds good,” Rito replied with a rare genuine smile, “Thank you, for listening to me.”

“You don't need to thank me,” Yura replied, “Talking to you was a pleasure.”

 


	9. The Watcher

On his third visit with Yura-Sama the doctor had advised Rito that he should try and meet more openly gay people and try make friends in the community. He believed that if Rito could see just how varied they were, then perhaps he would let go of his personal stereotypes and labels. Not knowing where else to go he had downloaded a dating app and ended up spending his evening lying on his bed as he read through the profiles.

The messages had come through minutes after he had uploaded his picture. Often crude and sexual, despite his profile clearly stating his intentions were to find friends not lovers. He'd found one man though who seemed nice enough and they had been chatting for a good half hour about a variety of insignificant things.

Absent mindedly he looked through the singles, admiring some and skipping past others. Just something to do now while he waited for a reply. It was then that he found the profile that made his heart stop, Hiyuu was here? He froze staring at the picture for a moment before remembering how this app worked. Close singles were shown first and then those further away and Hiyuu's profile was displaying the “Just online” symbol in the corner. He must be close to have appeared straight away, though Hiyuu lived quite a distance away.

“You're nineteen now are you?” Hiyuu messaged him.

“The website wouldn't let under eighteen's join,” Rito responded, frowning as he saw the distance displayed beneath Hiyuu's display name. Ten meters? That was nothing, he must be next door or on the street outside.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he ran down the stairs and angrily threw open his front door. Hiyuu was stalking him, why else would he would be so near? He glanced down the street looking for the car, but saw nothing. Maybe the app was wrong?

“So you saw?” Hiyuu asked, once more from behind him. He was good at appearing from the shadows, practised at stalking young men perhaps? Something had always been off about Hiyuu, his story about the psychic now seemingly incredibly unlikely.

“Why are you outside my house?” Rito demanded. “Are you watching me?”

“I was, but I was going to go when I found someone,” Hiyuu admitted. Did he really see nothing wrong with this behaviour?

“Oh, that's fine then, Edward Cullen,” Rito said, referring to the fictional vampire who enjoyed watching teenage girls sleep, “As long as you only watch when it suits you.”

“So, you figured that out too?” Hiyuu asked. Now he seemed concerned, but not because he was being accused of being a stalker.

“What?!” Rito asked, “No, don't change the subject. What's wrong with you? When is it ever OK to wait outside someone's house?”

“When they tried to commit suicide and you know they're home alone!” Hiyuu responded, “I'm not here for any other reason than making sure you don't try something stupid.”

“So what? I'm on suicide watch?” Rito demanded, “It's been three weeks! Wait, you've been watching me that long?”

“Suicide watch is three days in a hospital room under constant supervision,” Hiyuu said, “They take everything that you can use to hurt yourself. Pens, shoelaces even the bedsheets. That's what would have happened if you'd been reported. Instead I got you therapy and watched over you from a distance. I'm sorry if my methods have upset you, but really I'm only doing this because I care. You think I enjoy spending hours on this street?”

“You're doing this because you care,” Rito repeated. Hiyuu seemed genuine enough, even if his methods weren't exactly usual. He'd stopped him jumping by making him angry, perhaps it was unfair to expect his idea of after care would be anything less insane.

“Did I say that?” Hiyuu asked, “Or is it just what you want to hear?”

“You said it,” Rito responded, “Why don't you watch me from inside in future? It's less creepy if I know where you are.”

“Is that so?” Hiyuu asked. He was being his usual collective self again, but for a moment Rito had seen genuine compassion in the older man's expression. Hiyuu was watching him because he was worrierd. He'd always mocked Bella for finding the idea of being watched romantic, but now he was beginning to understand. No, he didn't understand Bella but the situation wasn't quite the same was it? Edward never had to fear that Bella might take her own life.

 

“Does you Mum ever come home?” Hiyuu asked as the TV show they had been watching had come to an end.

“Not always,” Rito replied, “Not tonight. She's with some man.”

“I see,” Hiyuu replied, “It must be lonely for you.”

“It didn't used to be,” Rito replied, “In all honesty I used the freedom to my advantage more than a few times. Zin and I would....” He'd said to much, he hadn't meant to mention Zin in front of Hiyuu, especially not the nature of their relationship. It was a fool's move to talk about your ex, only Hiyuu looked curious more than anything. He was probably used to hearing Yuuki talk about others, that or he didn't return his feelings. It seemed unlikely to be the second option, Hiyuu had admitted that he cared and he didn't seem the type to use the word lightly.

“So, you're telling me you're no virgin?” Hiyuu asked, “I'm actually a little surprised. You seem so innocent.”

“I'm really not,” Rito replied, realising Hiyuu was watching him intently now. Was he reading this right? Hiyuu had given him very few signs that he was interested, but the signs were there. His heart racing he moved in for a kiss, relaxing almost instantly as Hiyuu returned his passion. Perhaps this was nothing but sexual attraction, perhaps it meant nothing at all, but he did want this and that was what mattered.

“Tell me again, what you said outside,” Rito begged as they broke for air.

“I care about you Zero,” Hiyuu replied, “That's what you wanted to hear?”

“For how long?” Rito asked, he just had to know.

“I was attracted to you from the very first moment,” Hiyuu replied, “You're so beautiful, for a human.”

“But when did you begin to care?” Rito asked again.

“The night I saved you, that's when I knew I cared. I can't give you an exact moment, I don't know myself,” Hiyuu admitted, “I tried to scare you off, you're too young and vulnerable for this. Only instead of freaking at the idea of polyamory you looked like that was what you actually wanted.”

“I'm old enough to make up my mind,” Rito responded, “Let me decide if I'm too vulnerable.”

“My Zero,” Hiyuu named him, brushing his fingers through Rito's hair as they kissed once more. “You know you can't be my only one.”

“I know,” Zero answered. Right now the future meant little, he just wanted to be lost in someone's arms. In all honesty he wasn't thinking and didn't consider the consequences of Hiyuu removing his shirt. As the material fell to the floor he heard Hiyuu's audible gasp and he remember the other reality where he was just Rito.

“Who did this?” Hiyuu demanded, his eyes locked on the bruises that decorated Rito's chest.

“People don't like guys like me,” Rito muttered as he stared down at the floor. Like Zin his bullying had reached the point that his body was always decorated with more than the odd bruise. He didn't think about it any more, but Hiyuu was understandably as horrified as he had been when he'd learned the truth about Zin. “Especially when they think I sexually assaulted a friend.”

“This is unacceptable,” Hiyuu declared, “Is this what pushed you to suicide? The hatred of others?”

“Yes,” Rito replied feeling weak. For a little while Hiyuu had wanted him, now he was just a vulnerable kid all over again. He didn't stand a chance of being with the other now.

“You couldn't tell somebody,” Hiyuu said, putting the pieces together better than most, “Could you avoid it?”

“I do at school, they often catch me on my way home,” Rito answered, “When no teachers are around to stop them.”

“From now on I'll make sure you get home safely,” Hiyuu promised as he wrapped his arms back around Rito, “If you think it will help?”

“Why are you doing all this for me?” Rito asked, taken back by Hiyuu's generosity. Surely their must be some ulterior motive?

“Does their have to be a reason?” Hiyuu asked, his hands sliding down his spine. Perhaps this was the reason, Rito thought as he began to help Hiyuu out of his clothes. He could live with that.

“Do you have protection?” Rito worried as Hiyuu pulled lube out of his pocket but no condoms. Surely a man who openly slept with more than one lover would think of such things. It was shocking how surprised Hiyuu was by the question.

“We'll be fine,” Hiyuu promised. Right, like he was going to risk that.

“Are you crazy?” Rito demanded, “Come on, I have some upstairs.”

“Well aren't you prepared,” Hiyuu said with an amused smile. He didn't seem put out by his demands for safety, but it clearly didn't concern him either. What kind of man didn't care about these things?

“And aren't you a reckless child?” Rito retorted as he gently pushed Hiyuu down on his bed. He didn't know what had come over him, when had he been so dominant? Perhaps it was feeling powerless so long that had done it, or knowing he was the sensible one in this equation. Either way he found himself straddling Hiyuu and bending over to lock their lips together once more.

“Well there goes my doubts about you not wanting this as much as me,” Hiyuu laughed as Rito's lips met with his neck. Had Hiyuu been worrying about that? Still worried that he was too young or vulnerable perhaps? He was far from it, he'd show Hiyuu just how sexually awakened he could be. Even so a gasp escaped him as a lubed finger entered him, his hips shooting back all the same to take more of the digit deep inside. It felt good for someone else to be doing this for him, after being single for so long.

His body began to move at its own accord as he encouraged Hiyuu to stretch him deeper and wider. He'd always loved sex, but he could already tell just how good Hiyuu was in the bedroom. It was like he'd had decades of experience. It was impossible of course, Hiyuu only looked a few years older than him. Even if he looked young for his age he couldn't possibly be older than twenty-five.

“Ride me,” Hiyuu begged, “I want to watch you as you pleasure yourself on me. You're so beautiful, it'd be a shame not to see all of you.”

“It may hurt,” Rito worried. Hiyuu hadn't been preparing him for long, and he'd only used two fingers. It couldn't possibly be enough.

“Slide down slow,” Hiyuu reassured him, “Trust me? You'll be fine.” Wanting it too much to argue Zero gently pushed his body down against Hiyuu's length, finding himself filled so tightly and yet their was no pain at all. Somehow Hiyuu had known exactly just how much to stretch him, and this was only their first time together. Feeling more confident he began to ride Hiyuu as promised, his hand wrapped around his own length as Hiyuu watched him with lust filled eyes.

“You feel so good inside me,” Rito moaned, moving faster as his body desperately cried out for more. He came over Hiyuu's chest, his body stilling as he gasped for breath. Had he cum too soon? Hiyuu didn't seem to mind though. He soon found himself pushed down on the bed as Hiyuu took control. Lying beneath him he spread his legs and became a vessel for pleasure. A toy to be used at Hiyuu's will without desires of his own, he was already to spent to think.

He barely registered what came next. Hiyuu must have found his own pleasure because he was pulling away and discarding the used condom in the bin. He seemed pleased, but who could tell really? Hiyuu had been amazing, but he wondered if perhaps this had all been a mistake. Now he had got a taste of the older man he wasn't sure how he could ever let him go.

“Please, stay longer,” Rito requested, relieved when Hiyuu returned to the bed and lay down on his side watching him. “I know this is just a one time thing, but do you really need to leave right now?”

“I wasn't leaving,” Hiyuu reassured him, “And who said this was a one time thing?”

“I thought that was how this worked,” Rito answered. “You have Yuuki, but take pleasure elsewhere?”

“I have one night strands,” Hiyuu admitted, “But I have other relationships as well. I wanted more than a single night with you Zero, is that not what you want? I thought it was implied.”

“It's what I want,” Rito answered with a huge smile. “Just, how will this work?”

“However we want,” Hiyuu answered, “You understand that no matter what, Yuuki always comes first. I won't be loyal to the both of you either. I like exploring men too much to resist the beauty of a stranger, but that doesn't mean I won't treat you well. Or that I don't care.”

“Do I get other lovers too?” Rito asked, “Or is this a one sided thing?”

“Have whoever you want,” Hiyuu answered, “Another boyfriend, a thousand lovers of your own or even Yuuki. Just don't lie about it, that's all I ask of you.”

“Even Yuuki,” Rito repeated, “Does he know you offer him around like this?”

“Oh yes,” Hiyuu answered. “We've shared more than a few men together, or the same man separately. It's all the same.”

“And if I'm not attracted to Yuuki?” Rito asked, “What then?”

“Unlikely,” Hiyuu answered, “But if you don't want to sleep with Yuuki, that's your decision. I just want you to be happy Zero, with or without me if the case may be.”

“Thank you,” Rito replied, overwhelmed by Hiyuu's honesty. The rules had been set for their relationship and as strange and unfamiliar as they might be, they made a lot of sense. Love who you wanted, be with whoever you pleased. It was all so liberating and his instincts began to scream that this really was the lifestyle meant for him.

 


	10. The Bond

Rito woke up alone and for a long moment wondered if the night before had just been a dream. It wasn't though, the note on his pillow was all the proof he needed. Sleepily he read the message that contained little more than a phone number, an apology for having to leave before he woke and a promise to see him after school. It was enough to reassure him that he hadn't made a mistake and he got ready for school feeling happy for the first time. He barely even noticed the bullying as his thoughts were to pre-occupied with what would happen that afternoon.

He slipped out of school in a hurry, spotting Ryuu and his friends down the street waiting for him. Not today, he thought as he crossed the road where an expensive looking car with tinted window's was waiting. It wasn't the same car Hiyuu had driven last, but who else would be parking a Mercedes outside the school?

“You seem happier today,” Hiyuu noted as he gave Rito a quick kiss, “Happy to see me.”

“Yes,” Rito answered, not even bothering to lie. Why should he pretend that an afternoon with Hiyuu was anything less than a dream compared to the alternative? “I brought a change of clothes like you asked.”

“I don't want to be seen walking around with a school kid,” Hiyuu admitted, “I know what people think of gay men, I don't need to be marked as a paedophile on top of everything else.”

“I'm not that young,” Rito protested, though perhaps Hiyuu did have a point, “I guess my school uniform may give the wrong impression.”

“Exactly,” Hiyuu said, turning the key in the car engine, “Did I leave something behind last night?”

“Oh,” Rito said as he slipped the bracelet off his wrist, “Sorry I was going to return it but I forgot I was even wearing it.”

“At least you had it,” Hiyuu said, obviously relieved to have the bracelet returned to him. It hadn't seemed special at all, just a leather strip with a silver clasp, but Hiyuu was treating it like the most precious thing in the world.

“Did Yuuki buy you that?” Rito asked as Hiyuu began to drive them towards the centre of town.

“No, Mia,” Hiyuu answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. That was right, Hiyuu had given the model his phone number and clearly something more had happened between them.

“You were flirting with him, at the fan event,” Rito said, “He was polite to everyone, but he was only interested in you. Like just by looking at you he could tell you were different, somehow.”

“We dated for a little while, but he couldn't accept my lifestyle and I wasn't prepared to give it up,” Hiyuu explained, “Even so, I care about him and he cares for me. You say he looked at me like I was different, can you see why?”

“No,” Rito admitted, “I can see that you're beautiful and somehow know exactly what to say to people to get what you want from any situation.”

“Years of practice,” Hiyuu admitted. The way he said it made him sound like an old man, but surely he wasn't that old.

“And how many years is that?” Rito teased.

“Why Zero, centuries,” Hiyuu answered, laughing at Rito's shocked reaction. “Perhaps nineteen sounds better to you?”

“Nineteen,” Rito repeated as shocked by this as he had been at Hiyuu's declaration that he was insanely old. “You talk like there's far more than two years between us, and you've achieved so much.”

“Perhaps it is centuries then,” Hiyuu answered, “Or millennia?”

“You're mocking me!” Rito protested. “But you know, if you're only nineteen I could tell my Mum we're together? The school is bound to find out that I'm with you now. Would you be OK with that? I know it's soon but the principal is out to get me and I need her to know the truth before that happens.”

“Tell her what you like,” Hiyuu answered, “She knows I sleep around, she thinks I'm a player and will think I see you as just a conquest. It might not go as well as you hope. Perhaps it would be easier to say that we've become friends?”

“Am I a conquest?” Rito asked, “How do you see what we have?”

“It's to early to tell,” Hiyuu reminded him, “But I don't see anyone as a conquest, I don't see love as a challenge. Conquest suggests that you fought for what you got, but often when you fight for sex you didn't deserve it, or worse took it by force. I'd care for you if we had shared a night together doing nothing but playing board games. Don't get me wrong, I love sex, but it's company that I crave more than anything else.”

“You're lonely,” Rito finished for him, “When Yuuki isn't around you miss him and nobody can fill the void. I felt that way when Zin first left me, but the hole began to heal. Only with you it doesn't, does it?”

“How did you get so smart?” Hiyuu teased, “You make it sound so dramatic, but he'll be back.”

“Someday,” Rito agreed. What would that day bring he wondered? Would Yuuki embrace his presence in Hiyuu's life? Would they get along? What kind of man was Yuuki to leave Hiyuu alone like this? So many questions, but he feared the answers so he said nothing.

 

They'd spent the afternoon playing miniature golf of all things. It felt so childish, but Hiyuu had wanted to play and he soon found himself having a lot of fun. A few kids from school were there, but they left them alone for the most part. The gossip would fly around the school in the morning, of that he was sure. What did they see when they watched them play? Hiyuu was handsome enough to spark a lot of interest with girls, he bet they would be jealous.

“You're lost in thought,” Hiyuu teased as he missed an easy shot.

“I'm just thinking about what we must look like to others,” Zero admitted. “Like I think if one of us was a girl we'd be a picture couple.”

“You're hot enough,” Hiyuu agreed, making Zero blush slightly. It was easy to forget that Hiyuu looked at him like he was some kind of model. “So that must be true. Who cares about gender? I don't. No, that's a lie. I'd never take a girl home to bed.”

“Kaya maybe?” Zero teased, making Hiyuu laugh and agree.

“Yes, Kaya,” Hiyuu replied, “He has a beautiful body. That's what I love so much about sex, exploring another man's curves, what makes them happy, what makes them scream in joy. It's refreshing and fun every time as every man is different. Being polyamorous let's me explore men to my hearts desire, without putting any pressure on any partner.”

“What do you mean?” Zero asked. Surely not being exclusive but a lot of strain on relationships? He couldn't see it being easier at all.

“I'm what they call a switch,” Hiyuu explained, “I'm happy in any position but not all men are like that. Some want power or control, other's want worship. Different kinks, different fetishes, different needs. To expect just one person to fulfil everything is cruel in my eyes.”

“That kind of makes a lot of sense,” Rito agreed as he thought of Zin once more. Zin had his thing with dressing him up like an animal, he'd agreed but hadn't entirely enjoyed it. Love had made him agree. A more open relationship would have allowed Zin to explore that fetish elsewhere. “Even so, sometimes exploring something new with someone you love is just as special.”

“There's no rules sexually, not with me,” Hiyuu promised him as he knocked the ball into the final hole.

“Except to always be honest,” Rito said, happy that he pleased Hiyuu with his answer. Everything was no new and different now but he had to admit that made it all the more exciting.

 

Even more exhilarating was being allowed in Hiyuu's bedroom for the first time. During the school week they had simply hanged out together around town with the exception of the day Hiyuu had to work and he had spent the afternoon watching Kaya and the other performers practice for an evening show in one of the variety of clubs Hiyuu owned. That had been his favourite day and he had left feeling so horny that Hiyuu had ended up giving him some relief in the car before they went home. Even so that was nothing to the experience of entering Hiyuu's room.

“Wow!” Rito exclaimed as his eyes fell on shelf after shelf of sex toys. He should have known Hiyuu wouldn't hide anything. He was so open and honest when it came to sex that nothing in the bedroom should have surprised him, except it had. Despite himself he found himself wandering around the room, picking up toys only to put them back and glance over to watch Hiyuu's reaction. His boyfriend, if that was what he was, seemed to find his reaction delightful so he took it as encouragement and explored further.

“Are you into pain?” Rito asked as he found a whip at the back of a shelf.

“Yes,” came the answer, “If Yuuki is the one bringing it. It's about trust more than anything. I wouldn't ask you to hurt me, quite the opposite I would hate it.”

“What about bondage?” Rito asked as he picked up a set of handcuffs, “How would you feel if I tied you to the bed and used you as I willed?”

“I'd say you were too vanilla,” Hiyuu answered. He wanted it though, Rito noticed as he began to smile. Hiyuu saw him as so innocent, but he could be quite forceful when he wanted to be. Keeping hold of the handcuffs he returned to Hiyuu and began to kiss him, taking dominance over him for once. A switch, that was how Hiyuu had described himself. He hadn't quite been able to think of Hiyuu as submissive, but now that was about to change.

Helping Hiyuu out of his outer clothes he asked the older man to lie on his bed, a command Hiyuu was more than willing to obey. It was his first good look at his body and he savoured the moment as he secured Hiyuu's wrists to the headboard.

“So,” Rito asked as he trailed a finger along Hiyuu's chest, “Which of these toys is your favourite?”

“The one you use right now,” Hiyuu answered with a sly smile. Frowning Rito glanced over the rows of toys once more, wondering which to choose. He quickly selected a set of anal beads, simple but granting him the most control. He returned to Hiyuu and finally noticed the lube on the bedside table, just not one variety but around six sat their waiting for him to choose. He read the labels carefully, finally selecting a basic lube and a cherry flavoured one for later.

He let Hiyuu see what he had picked before he straddled the other man's body and locked their lips together. He wanted Hiyuu to see just how much he cared. This wasn't about sex, it was exploration just like Hiyuu had tried to explain.

Slowly he explored Hiyuu's body with his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses as his hands gently removed the other's underwear. So beautiful, he thought as he placed a trail of kisses along the hardened length. So very much uniquely Hiyuu.

Coating the toy with lube he gently slid the smallest bead into the older man, knowing that the other wouldn't need preparation for a bead that was only as wide as his own little finger. Teasing Hiyuu he slipped the bead in and out of his body before moving down to the next bead. Like this he played with Hiyuu until even the largest of the beads slipped inside.

Still teasing the beads inside Hiyuu, he coated the other's length with a thick layer of the flavoured lube and began to lick away the sweet liquid to the sounds of Hiyuu's moans and cries for more. It felt good to please him like this, good to show that he was more than the vanilla boy Hiyuu believed that he was. In the bedroom he might not know about fetishes, or have the experience Hiyuu clearly had, but that didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing. He was far from inexperienced, even if that was what Hiyuu choose to believe.

 

Sleepily Rito curled up in Hiyuu's arms, more than content with the evening's events as his fingers still played over the older man's chest. Despite himself his thoughts turned to Yuuki, though he felt no jealousy. A large part of his heart still belonged to Zin, it would be wrong to expect Hiyuu not to feel the same way about the one man he named as his boyfriend.

“You told me once that there was one thing that you did with Yuuki alone,” Rito reminded him, “Is that S&M, or did you mean something else?”

“It's true I don't let many men hurt me, but it's not unique to Yuuki,” Hiyuu answered. The silence that followed made it seem like he wasn't going to answer. Perhaps he had crossed a line? Though Hiyuu had said it was essential to always be honest. “I drink his blood.”

“Like a vampire?” Rito teased, realising that Hiyuu was serious. Another fetish that he couldn't quite understand, but he was getting used to that now.

“Yes,” Hiyuu replied, waiting for a reaction. How was he meant to react to that? It wasn't like vampires were real and even if they were they wouldn't come out in the day or feel so warm to the touch. Hiyuu was clearly very much human, but some humans believed they were vampires didn't they? He wanted to question Hiyuu further, but he didn't. He wouldn't like the answer he realised, because Hiyuu believed what he was saying and his reaction was clearly important to him.

“I was wondering, is there something we could share?” Rito asked, “It doesn't have to be sexual, just something that only we have. Am I asking too much?”

“No,” Hiyuu replied, “That's not asking too much at all. You want something that shows I care? Use the name I gave you, that's our bond.”

“Become Zero,” Rito repeated, he actually quite liked the sound of that. A fresh start with a name that always linked him to his lover. A name that always reminded him that those who didn't like him, meant nothing. “I can do that.”

“I hope so,” Hiyuu replied as he affectionately held Zero in his arms. That night they fell asleep closer than they had ever been.

 


	11. The Secret

Whilst Hiyuu took a shower, Zero decided to take a look around Hiyuu's home. He was naturally nosy, but as long as he didn't pry into anything he was sure Hiyuu wouldn't mind him wandering around. As he looked through room after room of luxurious items he wondered how he was going to get people to stop calling him Rito. It was one thing making the decision to change your name, another to get others to respect it. Especially as the only person other than Hiyuu who really liked him was the woman who had named him Rito in the first place.

Distracted he knocked a bookcase in the library he had been exploring, causing a large book to fall from the top shelf. It didn't hit him, or appear damaged which he was sure was more important. Picking it up he stopped as he read the single word on the front cover, Yuuki.

Glancing over at the door he turned the front page of what appeared to be some kind of photo album. There was a picture of Hiyuu and a smiling man on the first page. A painting, not a photograph, of the couple in traditional kimonos. Was this Yuuki? He was beautiful, Rito thought as he turned the page to a sketch picture of Hiyuu and a different man. Frowning he flipped through the photo album finding Hiyuu with a different man on each page. It was like a trip through history he realised as paintings and drawings made way for photographs. A clever art project perhaps? But why a different man for each image and why had Yuuki's name been on the front page?

A little shaken he placed the book back, wondering for the first time if Hiyuu was actually sane. Could it be that this 'Yuuki' he mentioned was just a figment of his own imagination? He'd openly admitting that he was a vampire, yet another impossibility.

Returning to the bedroom he heard the water was still running in the shower and quickly slipped into Hiyuu's office. He didn't know what he was looking for, but his desk seemed like the most likely place to start.

Pulling open the top drawer he found more photographs, this time images of MiA entirely naked. Beautiful, Zero thought as he couldn't help but stare. Could MiA be the next Yuuki in the book? The next man to have his image morphed by Hiyuu's insanity?

“Why are you in my desk?” Hiyuu asked making Zero jump. The photos he had been holding fell to the floor and he stumbled to apologise. Hiyuu was crazy but that didn't mean he was dangerous. MiA had come to no harm in his time with him.

“I found a book in your library,” Zero eventually admitted when it was clear Hiyuu wanted an explanation as well as an apology, “A photo album full of beautiful men. You named the book Yuuki?”

“He reincarnates,” Hiyuu answered, though it was clear he didn't expect Zero to believe him. “It's one of his powers. Like me he's not human, you could say he was a god.”

“A god,” Zero repeated, “Hiyuu I'm worried about you. I think maybe we should go to Yura-Sama, he can help you with this. Vampires aren't real.”

“So tell me what's going on,” Hiyuu asked as he took a seat, “I want to know what has possessed you to look through my things.”

“The book was an accident,” Zero answered, having no clue what mood Hiyuu was in. He looked amused more than anything. At least he wasn't angry at him implying he wasn't entirely sane. “It made me worry about you. Did Yuuki die? Is this your way of grieving?”

“He died, and he'll come back,” Hiyuu agreed. Right, reincarnation. How many Yuuki's had there been Zero wondered? He'd seen dozens of images in the book, each one different.

“I think his death may have triggered something in your mind,” Zero confessed, “I was looking for evidence, I don't really know what. Vampires aren't real and even if reincarnation was, and you could somehow recognise Yuuki, those paintings were dated hundreds of years ago. Nobody lives that long.”

“So you concluded I was mentally ill,” Hiyuu finished for him, “If I show you that vampires are real, will you then believe the rest?”

“Yes,” Zero answered, so sure that Hiyuu was wrong that he didn't think about the consequences of him being right.

“First, vampires have fangs,” Hiyuu listed, opening his mouth and letting two long fangs grow in his mouth. Startled Zero stared at him for a long moment as he figured out how what he had just seen could even be possible. Clearly Hiyuu was wearing some kind of false teeth, but as the older man let him gently use his finger to search for the mechanism in his mouth he had to conclude there was nothing. Either it was a very good fake, or Hiyuu's fangs were real.

“It could still be some kind of genetic anomaly,” Zero protested as he took a step back. Being that close to Hiyuu was triggering responses in him that weren't entirely appropriate for the situation.

“It could,” Hiyuu had to admit, “Religious symbols weaken me, but there's no way I can convince you I'm not faking that weakness. I get enough blood from meat to not have to drink from humans, so again no experiments worth while there. But there's more to being a vampire than that.”

“Like?” Zero asked, really Hiyuu wasn't doing much to convince him that he wasn't crazy. When Hiyuu picked up the knife he wanted to intervene, but fascination froze him in spot at Hiyuu pricked his finger. The blood that welled up was so dark red it was almost black, clearly not human at all.

“There's my eyes,” Hiyuu reminded him, “You noticed right away that they weren't human didn't you?”

“They don't reflect light,” Zero agreed. He was starting to believe Hiyuu now, but science and money could go a long way. Was this possible with some kind of surgery or genetic experimentation?

“I've never met anyone so sceptical,” Hiyuu complained, “Really you're leaving me no choice.”

“What do you mean?” Zero asked. Hiyuu was really worrying him now, and he was still holding that blade. He was chanting now, some language he didn't even recognise, and then with a sudden movement he sliced the air.

“The fairy kingdom,” Hiyuu named, “The supernatural plain isn't for humans, so I can't make the hole big enough for you to enter, but you can see.”

“How,” Zero stammered as he stared through the foot long gash in the air. On the other side was a busy street filled with people. He'd dismiss it as some kind of holographic image, only it looked to real. He could even smell the air and feel the breeze. As he watched he began to pick up signs of non-human life. Two kids were playing with balls of water that floated in the air, a young woman with wings was accompanied by a similar looking man and a cat that looked nothing like he had ever seen on earth was walking along a fence. He reached forward, but the portal snapped shut before him as if already sensing a human trying to enter where they weren't welcome.

“I believe you.” he finally said as he sat down. Hiyuu was a vampire and Yuuki was some kind of god? His whole world was so out of synch. Reality didn't even make sense any more. He began to laugh as he noticed the hickey on Hiyuu's neck. He'd done that to a vampire, it all seemed so hilarious.

“It's a shock, I know,” Hiyuu said gently as he wrapped a strong arm around Zero's shoulders.

“How many people have I met who aren't human?” Zero wondered, “Are they everywhere?”

“Yes,” Hiyuu admitted, “Perhaps one in every crowd of a thousand. You've met at least one.”

“MiA,” Zero named, “He knew what you were, that's why he saw you as special. He's not a vampire though, his eyes weren't like yours.”

“Not a vampire,” Hiyuu concluded, “He didn't really see me as special either. He just doesn't have time for humans. Like you said, he's polite but he makes no effort to make a connection. I can't entirely blame him, homophobia is almost entirely a human invention. Very few Supernaturals feel that way.”

“And Kaya?” Zero asked, “His powers are real?”

“He's a psychic, just like he told you. Human.” Hiyuu named, “Yura-Sama is human too, a witch who specialises in Supernatural treatment, though he was trained by human doctors too.”

“That's why Kaya didn't believe that he would see me,” Zero concluded. “Aren't you worried about me telling people all of this?”

“Who would believe you?” Hiyuu asked, “Humans are so sceptical these last couple of centuries. Science providing answers, even when no science was involved.”

“I wouldn't tell anyway,” Zero promised. “You can trust me.”

“I know,” Hiyuu answered, “And thank you.”  
“What for?” Zero asked, he couldn't think of one thing that he had done that deserved Hiyuu's gratitude.

“When you thought I was sick, your instinct was to get me help,” Hiyuu reminded him, “And now you're not freaking out by the truth at all.”

“Well you're not out to hurt me,” Zero answered, “You go on to much about consent, honesty and not doing anything to hurt me to be a secret killer.”

“All Supernatuals are naturally good,” Hiyuu replied, “Though mortality is an individual concept. We become Demons under spells and curses, but there isn't anyone around here with that much power.”

“One last question,” Zero asked, “How do you plan to find Yuuki? How to do you recognise him when his face changes every time?”

“So you figured that one out,” Hiyuu said with a smile, “Kaya is helping me, but he's had no visions yet. For the most part I'm looking for beautiful men between fifteen and twenty-five. For a little while I thought you might be him, but you weren't and by the time I figured that out I already had feelings for you. Really it's blind luck that brings me to him every time, often he finds me first but that doesn't mean I'll stop looking.”

“If there's any way I can help you, let me know.” Zero requested. Only later wondering why he cared so much about helping his boyfriend find his favourite lover. It seemed crazy but he really believed that if Hiyuu and Yuuki were reunited it would somehow benefit his own relationship. Perhaps just knowing Hiyuu was happy was all it would take.

 

Ryuu and his friends were laughing as he unlocked his locker. Great, something else depraved was hidden inside. They'd probably got desperate to torment him after he had gotten so good at avoiding their beatings. He hadn't been with Hiyuu long, but it was enough time for his bruises to begin to heal.

Pulling open the door he froze, unable to accept what he was seeing. Two long black and white striped snakes were inside, appearing to be asleep. Ryuu knew he didn't like the animals, they always made him uneasy, so it was a cruel trick. Perhaps the worst suggestion of things gay men liked that he had seen.

They must be made of plastic, he thought as he reached inside to fetch his books. It was then that one of the snakes moved. Gasping in shock he met the snakes gaze, forgetting about the other that lunged and bit his wrist.

Screaming he backed away from his locker, shaking in fear as he watched blood well up around the snake bite. How could Ryuu be so cruel? Other kids were screaming now as they saw what had happened but he was feeling too dizzy to notice. Instead of running he fell onto the nearby bench, his body twitching all on his own. Poison, he thought as he stared at his wrist. The snakes were deadly and he was going to die.

The screams around him grew louder as the other kids realised what was happening. Someone tried to help him, but he barely registered the presence at his side. His eyes were still locked on the scaled killers that were still in his locker, watching him with their evil eyes.

The school nurse came for him and then an ambulance. It was too late wasn't it? The poison was already shutting his body down. He just wanted to sleep, to close his eyes and forget this nightmare. He had come into the world by accident, it only made sense that leaving it too would be a mistake.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The snakes in this story are based on the Blue Krait, but Zero's reaction isn't entirely accurate. The venom works quickly, but not instantly, causing spasms, cramps and paralysis and then death within six hours if the bite isn't treated. For story telling purposes I have sped up the appearance of these symptoms. The bite can also cause the victim to go into a permanent coma, though I could find no other references to other permanent symptoms of the bite.


	12. The Aftermath

He'd heard the news from Kaya, and hadn't questioned its authenticity. He trusted Kaya's power completely and it had saved Zero's life once before. Anger and worry filled his heart as he braved the mid-day sun to get to his car. How could anyone be so cruel as to put deadly snakes in a kid's locker? He wasn't cursed right now, but he was still more than tempted to sink his fangs into the culprit's neck and drain them dry.

Hiyuu was still thinking his dark thoughts as he entered the hospital and made his way through the paper white corridors. He hated hospitals, the constant reminder of human mortality was too much at the best of times, worse still knowing that he had lost Yuuki to death yet again and may just be losing Zero too. Unlike Yuuki, Zero wouldn't come back.

His anger subsided to concern as he entered the ward where Zero had been taken. The man on reception had told him that Zero was no longer critical, but sleeping with a IV in his arm did nothing to convince him of the fact. He hurried over, gently placing his lips on his lover's forehead and taking his hand firmly in his own. He was warm and breathing easily but didn't wake at his presence.

“He woke earlier,” a woman informed him, startling Hiyuu who hadn't even noticed Zero's mother was sat at the bedside. “Not for long but the doctor's are sure he isn't in a permanent coma.”

“He looks so fragile,” Hiyuu replied, on edge by the way the woman was watching him. She didn't want him here he realised, surprised for a moment before remembering that she knew enough about him to probably not want him dating her son. “It makes me angry that anyone would want to hurt him.”

“And does that include yourself?” she asked, “How long have you been with my son?”

“A little over a week,” Hiyuu answered honesty, “I know you might think I'm too old, perhaps I am, but I do care for him.”

“Only a week?” she asked, that had her surprised her. Perhaps she had thought they'd been together longer because he had been paying Yura for Zero's therapy sessions for longer than that. “Either way, you are too old. He should be with boys his own age.”

“Boys his own age did this to him,” Hiyuu argued, “And I'm only nineteen.” At least he had been nineteen when his human life had come to an end. He didn't feel like going into the details of how old he really was. It'd taken a lot to convince Zero of the truth and he doubted she would be any easier.

“I suppose you have a point there,” she consented. “Does he know how you've made your way through the bedrooms of half the town?”

“Yes,” Hiyuu answered. It was rather hypocritical of this woman to judge him like this, he knew perfectly well that she never stayed with one man long, but he supposed she wanted better for her son. Who could blame her? She loved Zero, but she wasn't a good mother. The way Zero had been brought up was close to criminally neglectful. “He knows everything about my polyamorous lifestyle. Perhaps you think he's too young to make his own decisions? I'll stop seeing him if you feel like that's best. Honesty though, all you'll do is break his heart.”

“What does my son offer you?” she asked, “Why would a man like you even be interested in a school kid?”

“He offers me nothing,” Hiyuu answered, “As it should be. I just like to see him smile, that's all there is to it.”

“Is it?” she asked. He hadn't convinced her, but she wasn't demanding he ended his relationship with Zero either. Silently he sat down and wondered what Zero really added to his life. It was hard to pinpoint, all he really knew was that he was happier when Zero was around.

 

Zero woke slowly, his entire body rejecting the idea of being awake. He didn't want to move, but he forced his eyes to open and took a moment to recognise that he was in a hospital room. That was right, he had been bitten by a snake hadn't he?

“Don't push yourself,” his mother ordered him. Turning his head he saw her by his bedside and smiled tiredly at her. She was never around when he wanted her, but she was there when he needed her.

“I hate snakes,” Zero muttered as he stared at his bandaged arm. Distracted he didn't notice the other man's presence until he felt someone taking his other hand. Hiyuu, he recognised his lover without a single word and happily clung onto the vampire's hand. It still felt weird to think of him in these terms.

The doctor arrived not long after he woke up to check up on him and he was relieved to hear that there was no long term damage from the bite. He would recover quickly, but he would need to take it easy for the next few days. Thanking the doctor Zero talked to his two guests until his mother went to get some drinks.

“There's something I need to ask,” Zero said, lowering his voice so that only Hiyuu could hear, “Would you make me like you?”

“Why do you want that?” Hiyuu asked sceptically. “Immortality isn't a gift you know. Are you scared of death? Vampire's can die.”

“I don't want to be human,” Zero answered, “I don't want to be part of a species that could hate someone for loving the wrong person. I want to be accepted, like you are, like Mia is. I don't want immortality, or promises of forever, just somewhere to belong.”

“OK,” Hiyuu answered. It was that easy then? All he had to do was ask? No, Hiyuu wasn't committed to this at all. He was agreeing only because he was sick. One he was better Hiyuu was going to argue with him over this and perhaps he was right to wait? He would be the first to admit that he wasn't entirely sure about what it was he really wanted.

“Do you mean that?” Zero asked, “Aren't you supposed to make me think otherwise?”

“When I was human my village turned against me for loving Yuuki instead of the woman I was supposed to marry. I wasn't accepted, until I became a vampire. My decision was reckless and could easily have cost my life. Your decision is exactly the same as mine, so how can I judge what's right and wrong?” Hiyuu asked, “My terms are simple. You will listen to my warnings on the matter once you are better and then you will wait a week to make your final decision.”

“You're pretty bad at discouraging me,” Zero teased, not at all convinced that Hiyuu was going to change him as easily as it appeared. He had a whole list of reasons, but Hiyuu had calmly accepted the first one. Before he could voice his disbelief though before he could he noticed his new visitor and his blood ran cold.

“What's wrong?” Hiyuu asked, frowning as he noticed the other boy across the room. Ryuu had dared to come and visit him here, after all he'd done? He certainly wasn't wanted, not after almost killing him.

“Hey, are you all right?” Ryuu asked. So, he thought they were going to be friends now?

“Some bastard put deadly snakes in my locker, so no,” Zero answered. He glanced in Hiyuu's direction, wondering what the vampire would do but he made no reaction other than to squeeze his hand harder in support.

“I didn't know they were deadly,” Ryuu protested, “I was told they were pets. I just wanted to scare you.”

“Congratulations, you won,” Zero mocked, “What would you like? Option A, a brand new sports car, or option B, ten days in the Caribbean?”

“You're angry, I get that,” Ryuu answered, “But I just want you to know I'm sorry.”

“Oh look, my wound has healed right up,” Zero answered, “It's way too late for regret. I'm not going to forgive you Ryuu, so why don't you just leave?”

“I went too far,” Ryuu began to protest, “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“Then what?” Hiyuu asked, stepping in on Zero's behalf, “You meant to scare him, punish him for an identity he was born with, quell your own latent homosexuality?”

“I'm not gay,” Ryuu snapped, “We're not all fags and boy chasers.”

“You're not a very nice young man are you?” an old lady interrupted. Shocked the couple watched the old Grandmother, who had been visiting her Grandson, slowly get up to intervene. “You should be ashamed of yourself. Who told you that your opinion was the only right one?”

“You don't know anything about this,” Ryuu argued, “So why don't you mind your own business?”

“I know this boy is in hospital because of your ignorance,” the old lady answered, “Has he ever done anything to hurt you?”

“He's a disgusting pervert,” Ryuu answered, “Are you OK with that?”

“So much for his apology,” Hiyuu muttered as the old lady continued to give him a piece of her mind. “But look, a human is standing up for you. Perhaps we have our own prejudices to deal with?”

“Perhaps,” Zero had to admit, smiling as the old lady somehow managed to physically force Ryuu out of the room. Naturally it was at this moment that his mother returned.

“That is one nasty boy,” the old lady informed her before going back to her embarrassed grandson. He wanted to thank her, but something about her body language suggested she wouldn't want that. She'd simply been doing what she thought was the right thing.

 

“Shouldn't you be at school?” Hiyuu asked as he answered the door to find Zero outside. It'd been a few days since he'd been released from hospital and they weren't supposed to be meeting until later that day.

“You know what that jerk has gone and done now?” Zero asked angrily, “He told the school that I put the snakes in my own locker for attention. I've been expelled.”

“What?” Hiyuu asked, for once entirely lost for words.

“I'm not even convinced that the school believed him,” Zero added, “Just the school is as homophobic as Ryuu and couldn't wait to see me gone. So there you go, I've thought about it and I give up on this life. It's your decision if I'm reborn afterwards or not, and yes I have spoken to Yura-Sama. He says a fresh start might be a good idea.”

“Does he know what you meant by a fresh start?” Hiyuu asked. He was clearly taken back by Zero's threat of suicide, though he hadn't actually meant it in that way.

“Yes, well kind off,” Zero replied, “I'm not suicidal, not this time, but I can't live this life any more either. I'm not going back to school, any school.”

“You're angry and upset,” Hiyuu reasoned, “Come on, let's sit down and talk about this.”

“I suppose that it's better than the doorway,” Zero relented as he followed Hiyuu to the living room and allowed Hiyuu to hold him as they sat on the sofa together.

“Shall we start with your education?” Hiyuu asked, “I'm willing to pay for any school you choose, but I think perhaps you're right not to return.”

“You do?” Zero asked. Once again Hiyuu wasn't arguing when he thought that he would do. He was being reckless and yet Hiyuu was taking him seriously. What he had wanted was for someone to calm him down, not agree with him.

“I think what might be best is for you to have a private tutor who can prepare you for your exams,” Hiyuu explained, “You don't need to be in a school to take them.”

“I guess not,” Zero agreed in wonder. Being rich must open so many doors to Hiyuu, options that he wouldn't have even considered. “Except I'll be taking money from you yet again. I don't want to keep doing this.”

“Well you can pay me back one day, once you have an income of your own,” Hiyuu suggested.

“I want that income now,” Zero protested, “I've never been good at school, I'm going to rock the world with my guitar and...”

“No,” Hiyuu said firmly, “You're not.”

“Some support you are!” Zero protested, “Since when did you lose faith in me?”

“If you want to be a vampire, you should avoid the public eye,” Hiyuu answered, “And yes, I'm aware Mia doesn't but it's far easier for a model to quit than a member of a band. If you don't become a vampire, well I failed to be a musician. It can't be your only plan, that's all I'm saying.”

“I didn't know you played an instrument,” Zero admitted.

“Bass guitar, I'll show you sometime,” Hiyuu promised.

“There's one other thing,” Zero admitted, not letting go of his dream but knowing it wasn't enough to convince either Hiyuu or his mother that he had plans for his future. “I quite like the idea of owning an alternative fashion shop.”

“That's more like it,” Hiyuu said with a smile, kissing Zero gently before pulling back to talk once more, “And I didn't mean to destroy your dreams as a musician, that was wrong of me.”

“No, I was being childish,” Zero relented, “I don't practise nearly as much as I should.”

“And this vampire thing?” Hiyuu asked, “Is that a childish decision too?”

“A little,” Zero admitted, “But it's what I want. The more I think about it the more I long for your world.”

“Well then,” Hiyuu answered, “Shall we start with the risks?”

 


	13. The Risk

Zero watched nervously as Hiyuu placed the sword on the table knowing now would be his very last chance to change his mind. Hiyuu had promised him a week, but it had been closer to two before he was ready to perform the ritual. He'd learnt so much in that time, but perhaps most alarming were the risks he was facing now. Not just death, but rising as a mindless zombie if things went wrong. Hiyuu was ready to kill him if the worst happened, they both prayed it wouldn't come to that.

“I wrote a letter,” Zero said calmly as he placed the envelope to one side. If he died Hiyuu would tell his mother that he had poisoned himself. Not quite the truth but if this did fail it would be his own fault and so suicide didn't seem that far away. “She already knows I tried to kill myself once.”

“Are you sure you're not trying to die again?” Hiyuu questioned.

“I was an accident,” Zero answered, “My Mum never planned to have me. She loved me, even if I was a burden, but I wasn't meant to exist in this world. When I'm reborn it's because we chose for it to happen. I don't want to die, I just want to live a life that wasn't a mistake.”

“Good, because that's the most important part of the ritual, our combined will for it to succeed.” Hiyuu explained. Sharing a smile Zero watched as Hiyuu unlocked a coin box which contained a single red feather. The feather glowed slightly, only noticeable in the dark of the room.

“What bird did that come from?” Zero asked. “It's beautiful.”

“It came from The Phoenix,” Hiyuu answered, “I've had this one for almost two decades, kept carefully in a climate controlled box. I took it out just for you.”

“They're priceless,” Zero realised.

“The essential key ingredient,” Hiyuu confirmed. The expression he wore was familiar to Zero, but it took him a moment to place it and another to put the pieces together.

“Yuuki is The Phoenix,” he concluded. “That's why he can be reborn.”

“Don't mention it, not even to him,” Hiyuu replied, “At first he won't remember who he is, telling him too soon can do more harm than good.”

“I won't tell him,” Zero promised. He would meet Yuuki one day, if this all went well. What would happen then? At best Hiyuu's time would be divided between the two of them, at worst Yuuki wouldn't like him and he'd end up spending no time with Hiyuu at all. It was no secret that Yuuki would always come first.

“Shall we begin?” Hiyuu asked as he slit his own wrist and half filled a wine glass with his own blood. Shyly Zero took it and sipped it. It tasted just like human blood and he had to force it down. “It's easier in one go.” Hiyuu suggested and Zero gathered his courage to finish the glass quickly. It left a bad taste in his mouth but at least he had kept it down. He accepted the water calmly, not part of the ritual but to wash the taste away.

The ritual was easier after that, Hiyuu performing the words so easily it was clear he had done this before. How many times, Zero wondered as he was asked to eat a small cake that tasted like honey and salt. It wasn't bad, though it was weird. A little like salted caramel perhaps? Finally they reached the end and the feather was placed on his left arm over the snake bite scar.

“Woah!” Zero exclaimed as the feather slipped beneath his skin with ease. He could see the red glow spread through his wrists, turning to a deep pink as it spread through his body.

“Concentrate on what it is you want,” Hiyuu ordered. Shutting his eyes Zero pictured his future, a new adventure in a new life. He'd be happy he thought with a smile. Hiyuu by his side, until they fell apart?

His skin began to itch and burn and he fell forward coughing. The transformation had begun, not death then. Death would have come the second the phoenix feather had spread it's magic through his veins if this wasn't going to work. His heart raced though until sudden it stopped and he couldn't bring in a single breath.

With a gasp he took in air, dizzy and sure he had probably passed out. He was alive he realised and renewed. Every scar and imperfection had gone leaving his skin perfectly smooth. Supernatural creatures were beautiful and this was one of the reasons why, they had no physical flaws.

“I got you blood,” Hiyuu said as he opened the small fridge from his private bar. He was supposed to crave it for the first day or two, alarming he didn't.

“I'm not thirsty,” Zero admitted, “I want something, I need something, I don't know what.” His voice breaking at the end as he curled up and began to cry. He needed it so bad. Like a drug addict needing a fix, but he didn't know what that fix was. His skin itched and to his alarm he saw the top layer lift, leaving a perfect layer beneath. “I'm not a vampire?”

“No,” Hiyuu answered, “But you're not a zombie.”

“Then what?” Zero asked, he still needed his fix. Getting to his feet he fell into Hiyuu's arm, kissing him harshly as he drained power from his maker. That was better, he felt more alive now than he ever had.

“No,” Hiyuu snapped pushing him back so hard he fell on his back. The vampire was annoyed with him he thought rather distantly. Had he just drained Hiyuu's life? “Wait here.” came the order as Hiyuu ripped the blood bag open with his teeth and staggered out of the room. Shaking Zero remained on the floor as his skin itched all over. His clothes quickly became uncomfortable and he pulled them off in frustration.

“What's happening to me?” Zero asked as he noticed a strand of hair in his eyes turn from rich brown to pure white.

“You're stronger than a vampire, one feather isn't enough,” Hiyuu explained as he held out a handful of feathers. Carefully he placed one on Zero's arm, a second and then a third. On the fourth the cravings lifted and he finally felt grounded once more.

“I'm sorry,” Zero apologised, “I could have killed you.”

“Luckily I had blood on hand,” Hiyuu answered, “I'm fine. Are you?”

“Just scared,” Zero admitted, “My body has gone insane.”  
“You're a Mummy,” Hiyuu broke the news gently, “Powerful but rare on earth now that your kind left for the Supernatural world. I wasn't prepared for you becoming anything but a vampire. We will need to buy some hair dye if you want anything other than white hair.”

“Blond,” Zero answered. He'd seen the photos of Yuuki and knew that in almost all his past life's The Phoenix had been a cute blond. “That's your type isn't it?”

“I don't have a type,” Hiyuu answered, “But blond would suit you.”

“My skin?” Zero asked, “What's happening?”

“You know how Mummies in films are covered in bandages?” Hiyuu asked, “That's going to be your top skin's natural state. Don't worry, with practise you can change it to anything you like. Most Mummy's choose clothes.”

“Oh,” Zero said quietly. This wasn't what he had chosen, but now he would have to learn to live with it. Who knew, in time perhaps he might learn to love it.

 

Alone for the first time since his transformation Zero stood in the bathroom and checked out his reflection in the mirror. He'd learnt how to control his appearance pretty quickly, just imagining his clothes and then not thinking about them at all seemed to do the trick. Right now he was in simple jeans and t-shirt admiring his new blond hair in the mirror.

He looked so different he thought, truly the embodiment of Zero as the remains of Rito had died with his human self. He felt confident, like he had finally found what was missing in his life. Leaning over the sink he studied his eyes, surprised to see they were different after all. From a distance they looked the same, up close he saw six distinct rings of colour around the pupil.

“What are you doing?” Hiyuu teased as he caught Zero bent over the sink rather suggestively, “Waiting for my return?”

“If I was waiting for your return I wouldn't be wearing this,” Zero retorted. With a sly smile he imagined himself in nothing but tiny black shorts. “More like this.”

“Be careful, I may just have to abuse you,” Hiyuu warned. Laughing Zero turned his attention back on the mirror, admiring his new features as he would meeting a stranger. He was so sexy he realised with a smile, this new found narcissism a little shocking.

“I am irresistible,” Zero admitted as he pushed his ass out further. He'd totally take advantage of a man like this he thought as he stared at his own reflection. Picturing another sexy outfit he morphed his clothes before changing his mind and returning to the shorts he had been wearing before.

“The narcissism won't last,” Hiyuu answered, “Only as long as you see a stranger in the mirror. Shall we explore this new body together?”

“That sounds like a plan,” Zero said as he dressed himself only in a pair of long black boots. Needing no further encouragement Hiyuu ran his hand over Zero's naked ass, slapping him lightly with a sly smile of his own.

“You're a very naughty boy,” Hiyuu scolded, “But then, that's how I like my boys.”

“Well that's no secret,” Zero replied, watching in the mirror as Hiyuu retrieved a shoe box from the cupboard built beneath the sink unit. He wasn't at all surprised to see that Hiyuu kept lube and a few toys in his bathroom, but once again there was no sign of condoms to be found. Supernaturals didn't need protection he reminded himself. Should he risk it? Hiyuu had reassured him so many times since his secret was out that unless he'd slept with a human in the last couple of hours there was no chance anything would be passed onto him.

A lubed finger sliding into him distracted him almost as much as the reaction of the beautiful teenager in the mirror. He suspected this was how Hiyuu had seen him the whole time, innocent but sexy at the same time. Nothing had changed in his features and yet the clearing of blemishes seemed to have done wonders to his appearance.

“Oh there,” Zero moaned as Hiyuu's finger curled up and hit him in just the right spot. To his delight Hiyuu continued to please the spot, adding a second finger to the mix and making him moan all the louder. It felt so good, it always felt so good and he looked amazing like this. Two beautiful men together as they should be.

The fingers were replaced with a toy and he spread his legs wider to take it's girth. It was so tight now, and so wonderfully full. Hiyuu showed him no mercy, the toy moving hard and fast inside him as the couple watched his reflection in the mirror. It was like watching live porn, whilst being the star.

“Don't move a muscle,” Hiyuu warned as he pushed the toy deep into Zero and left him as he undressed. With a disappointed murmur Zero waited impatiently for Hiyuu to return to him. He needed his lover now so badly it almost hurt. Luckily the wait wasn't long and before he knew it the vampire was deep inside him, without protection for the very first time.

Reaching for his length he began to pleasure himself quickly, his moans filling the room for all to hear. Who cared about privacy when he was enjoying himself so very much. His hand moved faster still, his breath coming in gasps until he released his load and collapsed fully against the sink as his body trembled in pleasure. Still Hiyuu used his body like a toy, coming with a moan of his own and a satisfied smirk on his lips. That look alone had been worth watching the show in the mirror.

 

“You look different,” his mother remarked as he returned home from what she believed had just been a few days away with his boyfriend. She'd resigned herself to the fact he was going to act like an adult now, choosing to support him rather than stand in his way. It was the most supportive thing she had ever done, but even she wouldn't understand the truth. “I like your new hair.”

“Thanks,” Zero said with a smile, “He took me to a day spa, look how smooth my skin is now.”

“He's spoiling you,” His mother teased, “You will remember that I love you too won't you?”

“Of course,” Zero promised. At her insistence he turned on his new laptop, bought with Hiyuu's business loan, and showed her the website he was developing to open his online store. He'd have a physical location eventually but for now the whole project was going to be web based.

“Guess who's agreed to be a model,” he said excited, “Only Mia. I'm so excited to be working with him.”

“Mia?” his mother repeated, “The guy from that reality TV show. How did you manage that?”

“Hiyuu dated him before me,” Zero confessed. “But I was the one who won him over. He's quite supportive of the whole project. He knows how people can treat anyone different and loves the idea of a fashion trend that breaks the mould.”

“I'm so proud of you,” his mother replied. Happily Zero settled down to tell her everything, missing the most major part of his weekend. He was a Mummy now and he had never been so happy.

 


	14. The Power

“So, what is this shop selling?” MiA asked as his hair and make-up were being prepared for the photo shoot. He'd brought his own team with him, reassuring Zero that this didn't increase his cost at all. He must be doing this for practically free Zero had realised. A favour to Hiyuu perhaps, though the vampire had made some excuses not to be here.

“Clothes?” Zero replied, to shy in MiA's presence to say much more. It wasn't enough though, MiA was a professional and expected a proper introduction to his project. “What I mean is, I'm starting a company that specialises in alternative fashion trends. Some inspired by visual kei bands, a bit of western punk and goth fashions, perhaps some Lolita though I'm waiting to see if I can get a deal with any companies.”

“I know a few small Lolita companies that might be interested,” MiA answered. When you're website is up and running let me know and I'll see what I can do.

“Thank you,” Zero said, totally surprised by how helpful MiA was being. It was obvious that MiA knew he was no longer human, he just hadn't expected to suddenly be treated so well. I'm one of them, he had realised with pleasure. Automatically part of a secret club almost. Hiyuu had promised him that the Supernaturals' looked after their own. Could it be that MiA was helping him for just not being human? “I've designed a few outfits myself, they're the ones you're wearing.”

“I'm impressed, they're beautiful,” MiA answered. “You can leave us now.” he added to his staff who had just finished.

“You really like my designs?” Zero asked. Fashion design hadn't been something he had tried before, but with his new found powers it was easy to bring his designs to life. Harder was to draw the sketches to send to a local manufacturer.

“I do,” MiA replied, “Can I ask you something? Were you that boy who came to my autograph signing with his boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Zero replied, “My boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, was a huge fan of yours.”

“Was a huge fan?” MiA asked. With a sigh Zero found himself explaining the situation with Zin, surprised when MiA expressed anger towards him. “Humans, always letting each other down.”

“You don't think much of humans do you?” Zero asked.

“I don't hate them,” MiA replied, though it wasn't a real answer. “I'm sorry if that upsets you, I'm assuming this transformation is quite recent?”

“Just a few weeks,” Zero answered, “I'm still getting used to everything.”

“Then can I give you some advice?” MiA asked, “Be true to yourself. Supernaturals, especially the immortals, find it difficult to change who they are. I should have known that, before things got serious with Hiyuu. He probably told you, but I'm the loyal type. Polyamory doesn't suit me, but I tried and ended up breaking both of our hearts.”

“I'm sorry,” Zero apologised. Surprised when MiA gently took his hand.

“You're adorable,” MiA confessed, “But your with Hiyuu aren't you? I hope everything works out with you both, he deserves happiness. If it doesn't, if you decided your the monogamous type, will you call me?”

“Are you flirting with me?” Zero asked, laughing as MiA winked and headed of to have his photo taken. His smile faded quickly as he pondered MiA's words. It was true that he didn't really know what type of lover he was. For so long he had been living in denial. Ignoring Hiyuu's one night stands, not thinking about what he did when they were apart. Not once had he considered taking a second lover of his own. Perhaps it was time that he tried? Only, did he want to?

 

MiA's words haunted him over the next few days, but he didn't act on them. He was happy the way things were, why change them? That was what he had believed until the day he had been out with Hiyuu and his boyfriend had kissed another. It was a shock to the system, they were even holding hands at the time, and it brought the reality crashing down on him. He was jealous, an emotion that surely he shouldn't be experiencing?

“Why did you kiss him in front of me?” Zero demanded. He shouldn't be angry, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

“You're bothered by a kiss?” Hiyuu replied, clearly hurt by Zero's reaction. “You know perfectly well that you're not the only man I sleep with.”

“We're on a date, the two of us, and you're flirting with another!” Zero snapped, “Have you no shame?”

“No, I don't,” Hiyuu answered, “Why should I be ashamed of having an open heart?”

“Are you for real?” Zero demanded. “Do you see nothing wrong with this? Nothing at all?”

“Clearly I've been smothering you,” Hiyuu answered, his tone calm though hurt and pain flickered beneath the surface. “Do you even want a polyamorous relationship? You know what, don't answer that. Until you figure out what you want I don't think we should see each other.”

“Perhaps we shouldn't,” Zero replied, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Hiyuu walk away. He was too angry to think and so he got up and headed towards the park, Hiyuu's words mixing with MiA's in his mind.

Hiyuu or MiA? Zero thought as he walked. The model had made it clear he was interested, but only if they were exclusive. He loved Hiyuu of course, but his jealousy had really hammered the truth home.

Rounding the corner he spotted Ryuu and his friends and froze in shock. It was so instinctual that he didn't know what he was doing. Power grew in him, shooting out like a wave at those who he believed wished him harm. To his shock the boys screamed and ran away from him, leaving him awestruck and completely distracted from his problems. He'd done that, he though as he sat down on a nearby bench stunned. A power he hadn't even realised he had.

He longed to tell Hiyuu about it, but remembering their argument he stopped himself from reaching for his phone. MiA then? No, it was wrong to bother the model with something like this. He was alone, he realised for the first time. The only mummy left on earth? These powers he had were unique to him, he had to learn how to control them all on his own.

No, there was one person he thought as he dialled Yura's number. He didn't stop to think about who was going to pay Yura-Sama for his time. He'd find the money himself if he had to. How much did Yura-Sama charge anyway? Especially on a Sunday which was usually his day off.

“Hey Zero, is everything all right?” Yura-Sama asked as friendly as ever. Taking a deep breath Zero began to explain the argument, feeling silly now for reacting so strongly. Just a kiss, a friendly good bye. When he finished he waited for Yura-Sama's reaction. “It seems to me your problem is that you don't know what you want from a relationship. You know I can't tell you either way, but as someone who's polyamorous himself I could advice you a little. You need to experience having more than one lover yourself. Only in doing that can you understand Hiyuu's life.”

“But the only man interested in me has made it clear he only wants to date me if there's a chance of a monogamous relationship,” Zero found himself complaining.

“You only know of two men?” Yura-Sama teased.

“Well two who would want me sexually,” Zero added, pausing as he thought of another, “Actually, there may be someone. I know I'm cutting into your private time, but can I ask you something else?”

“Sure, I'm not doing anything important,” Yura-Sama reassured him. Taking a mental deep breath Zero told Yura everything that had been happening to him from the moment he had decided he wanted to be Supernatural. If Yura was surprised he didn't show it, questioning only to get Zero to tell him more. Eventually he reached the present and shared how he had made Ryuu run from him in fear.

“A psychic fear blast?” Yura repeated, “I've seen that before.”

“You have?” Zero asked, “Do you know how it works?”

“Give me a little time, let me ask around,” Yura replied, so no, he didn't know how it worked, “I'll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“Thanks,” Zero replied, “I really mean it. You've been a life saver to me.”  
“I know,” Yura-Sama answered, wishing him all the best and hanging up. Ever the egomaniac Zero thought as he put his phone away. He had however given him some advice, it was time he embraced the polyamorous life style. If only to learn that it wasn't for him.

 

He'd always meant to see Kaya perform, but this was the first time he had actually gone. He needed to talk to the psychic for one, perhaps he could help him understand his new power? Yura-Sama had said it was psychic based. Really his motives were entirely innocent, or so he told himself as he watched Kaya perform.

Would it be wrong to try and seduce Kaya? He knew perfectly well that every so often he and Hiyuu got together and hadn't asked what that meant as he already knew. What were the rules of all of this anyway? Hiyuu would probably love the fact he'd gone after Kaya, he realised. More than once he had hinted that he loved the idea of Yuuki and him getting together.

“Kaya has requested for you back stage,” a waiter informed him as the show came to the end. He hadn't even realised Kaya knew he was here, but it didn't surprise him. Happily he followed the waiter to the back stage area where the star of the show was waiting for him.

“It's about time you came to see me,” Kaya teased as he took him by the hand and led him towards a private room. Taken aback by his forwardness, Zero could only follow silently, sure he was reading more into the situation that there actually was.

“Your show is amazing,” Zero confessed, “So hypnotic.”

“Hypnotic?” Kaya repeated, “We both know that's not the word you mean to use.”

“You know why I'm here,” Zero realised, “Before I even figured it out myself.”

“Well I would be a terrible psychic if I didn't know these things,” Kaya said as he stepped closer to Zero, one hand on each of his hips. “So am I bad a psychic? Have I read your intentions tonight incorrectly?”

“Yes,” Zero replied, placing a hand in Kaya's hair as he pulled the older man into a kiss, “This is only one of the three reasons I came to see you.”

“Three?” Kaya teased, “Is one of those reasons that you just wanted to see my show?”

“Naturally,” Zero agreed, kissing Kaya again, “The third reason can wait for later.”

 

Removing women's lingerie hadn't been a skill Zero had ever thought he would have needed to learn, but as Kaya's skirts fell to the floor revealing the corset beneath he knew it was actually happening. They'd gone for a couple of drinks first, their night together feeling more natural now that he was just a little bit drunk. He was still officially under aged, though his ID said different. As it turned out their was an entire supernatural government faction that made getting official ID for immortals easy.

Gently Zero began to unhook the corset, taking his time to free the dark haired man. Finally done he wrapped his arms around Kaya from behind, rubbing his own mostly naked body against the other. Slowly, seductively he slipped his hands down the other's chest, pulling down his remaining underwear in a simple motion.

“You lied to me,” Zero complained, “I thought you were a woman, not a perverted man.”

“Dear, I'm all male tonight,” Kaya replied, taking Zero's hand and placing it over his own crotch. “Feel that? I'm hard for you, as you are for me. Let's not play pretend, I know just what you want in your ass.”

“Kaya,” Zero began to protest, his words a little too like the bullying he had experienced. Kaya didn't pick up his protests though as he encouraged him to crawl on all fours onto the bed. For a second he almost protested, scolding himself for his hesitation. Kaya wasn't a bully, he had meant the words as nothing but seductive. “What is it then, that I want so badly?”

“A warm hard cock,” Kaya replied, “Thick and filling you just right. You want my fingers, brushing against your most sensitive and intimate spots. And there's a third thing, shall I show you?”

“Oh yes,” Zero encouraged, Kaya's words exciting him now. He'd already got a glimpse of the cock that would be filling him, the long fingers that would be playing deep inside. As for the third thing, perhaps it was right that this should be a surprise.

Lube dripped over his entrance, only serving to excite him further. He wanted this so bad, more than he had thought possible. Only to his surprise instead of fingers some kind of light material was placed over his hole. Before he could even begin to figure out what it was he felt something warm pressing against him.

“Oh god!” Zero exclaimed, that was a tongue inside him! The third thing inside him really had taken him by surprise. It was a pleasant one he decided, relaxing his body as the tongue explored inside him. Licking his entrance and simply worshipping him in every way. He found himself moaning in delight that only grew when it was Kaya's fingers teasing his prostrate. He felt so weak, so helpless before this older man.

“Fuck me,” he found himself begging, “Please, don't tease me any more!”

“Who's teasing who?” Kaya asked, “Do you know how tempting you are right now?”

“You're teasing me!” Zero protested, laughing as Kaya encouraged him onto his back. Finally he got what he wanted, he just hadn't been prepared for just how much he would enjoy it. Clinging to Kaya they kissed desperately, bodies entangled together as they moved as one. This no longer felt like an experiment, it felt like an act of love.

Even when they both reached the end and lay together in the bed the happy glow didn't leave him. He was a sexual man and had always loved getting intimate with other men. He'd never doubted his sexuality, never doubted who he was.

“So,” Kaya asked, “Are you ready to share your third reason with me?”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Zero admitted as he began to explain his original reason for going to Kaya's show. His new power didn't seem important now, just a survival instinct that had kicked in when he had seen danger. Really it was nothing to worry about. And so, when Kaya couldn't help him either he let the matter go. Sure he had the ability to strike fear in a man's heart, but stronger than that was his ability to strike affection and lust. That was his true power.

 


	15. The Fan

He didn't even know if Hiyuu was home, Zero realised as he pushed the doorbell. Or even awake, he'd forgotten that the vampire preferred a semi-nocturnal schedule. He should have waited for later he thought, just as his sleepy boyfriend opened the door.

“Zero?” Hiyuu muttered, “It's like, oh, ten thirty? Is that a normal time to visit?”

“Sorry,” Zero apologised, “In my hurry to come here I forgot you'd be sleeping.”

“No, I should be the one apologising,” Hiyuu replied, sincere though he couldn't stop himself from yawning. “I got mad at you and didn't try to understand your feelings at all.”

“I slept with Kaya last night,” Zero said, ignoring Hiyuu's apology. “That's why I came here to see you.”

“Why did you come here to tell me this?” Hiyuu asked. Guarded now, as if he suspected a trap. Did he believe this was his attempt to make him jealous? He really hadn't thought about how to do this at all had he?

“So that you know that I understand,” Zero answered, “I don't feel guilty or ashamed about what I did, and as much as I lo-, as much as I care about you I'd do it all over again. I was wrong to get angry with you, especially as I'm no different.”

“My little Zero's all grown up,” Hiyuu said with a smile, “Are we good?”

“We're good,” Zero promised as he stepped into the familiar home. “Though if you want to sleep some more I don't mind taking a nap.”

“If nap means anything other than nap the answer is no,” Hiyuu warned as they headed towards his bedroom. “I need sleep so bad.”

“Then sleep,” Zero encouraged as he dressed himself in more suitable bed wear and slipped between the soft covers. When Hiyuu joined him a moment later he took his lover's hand, knowing the vampire saw too many hugs as being smothered, and watched as the vampire quickly returned to sleep. Making up with him had been easy, he thought with relief.

 

A couple of days later he was sat in his bedroom working on the final touches of his website when his phone rang. Surprised that it was Hiyuu, as they had spent all afternoon together, he was a little worried when he answered it. Had something gone wrong he wondered.

“I know you're busy,” Hiyuu apologised, “But this is important.”

“Actually I'm about twenty minutes away from finished, so not that busy,” he admitted, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Hiyuu answered, “It's just that Kaya has finally had a vision.” A vision? Concern gripped his heart as he wondered what this meant for them. Kaya had many visions, but this was the one Hiyuu had been waiting for.

“He's found Yuuki?” Zero asked, his mind racing. It was best to be supportive, wasn't it? Yuuki's presence meant nothing when it came to them. He'd always known that Hiyuu was looking for his boyfriend, had reassurance that he'd still be special to Hiyuu. He might see him less, but then he had been prepared for that. He was polyamorous, hadn't he only recently learnt what that meant?

“It's a clue, nothing more,” Hiyuu replied, “Maybe he's in Kyoto, maybe he isn't. I have to look. You understand that, right?”

“I understand,” Zero promised, “If he is there and you decide to stay, do you want me to move to Kyoto with you?”

“Yes,” Hiyuu answered, “I won't lie to you, I want you to follow me. Don't pack you bags yet, let me make sure first.”

“I'll wait for you,” Zero promised. “No matter how long it takes.”

“That's the other thing,” Hiyuu explained, “It may be days, weeks or months. Do you want to live in my apartment while I'm gone?”

“Yes!” Zero exclaimed, perhaps a little to excited by the idea. All that space, all to himself? Hiyuu had everything he could ever want, even a recording studio where he had practised his guitar more than a few times.

“That's not an invite to move in with me,” Hiyuu warned, “I just need a house sitter.”

“I know,” Zero reassured him, “I just can't wait to live like a king, if only for awhile.”

“There are rules,” Hiyuu warned, “I don't want to come back to my home looking like the mess your sitting in right now.”

“It's not that bad!” Zero protested. Really who cared that his room wasn't perfect? It was his space and he kept it his way, but soon he would be living in Hiyuu's.

 

Sat in Hiyuu's bed, eating instant ramen from an expensive china bowl, Zero absent mindedly flipped through the TV channels looking for something to watch. To his surprise he found a talk show where MiA was being interviewed and settled back to watch. Even more surprised to realise they were talking about his clothes.

“So, why did you decide to take a risk with an unknown company?” the interviewer asked. A question that even Zero wasn't sure he knew the answer to. Turning up the volume he waited for MiA's answer.

“I love the clothes,” MiA answered easily.

“You always say that,” the interviewer tease, getting laughter from the crowd. “It's like someone is paying you to say it every time.”

“Well, not quite,” MiA admitted with a forced smile. He didn't like being made fun of, especially when all he had done was give a tactful answer. “Can I ask you a question, who do you think needs our support more? Big business, or small privately run stores? I know my answer, it's the companies with heart and dedication. When I wore the clothes that the designer, Zero, made under his Venom label I didn't just fall in love with them for their style or comfort. I fell in love with them because they have heart. Every piece in the Venom label has been lovingly created and I'm proud to be part of this project.”

“You say these clothes are comfortable?” the interviewer asked, his scepticism annoying Zero. He'd put a lot of effort making his clothes both luxurious and affordable.

“They're all made with high end cloth and materials,” MiA replied, “Designed and made in Japan. The other designers featured on the website share the company ethics of making high end clothes affordable. Sure, alternative clothing might not be your style, but that's the only argument I can think of for anyone to not want these clothes. In fact, this outfit I'm wearing now is entirely the Venom label.”

Zero had noticed that of course, but he'd been to stunned by MiA's heart felt description of his company to pay attention. MiA had been researching his label he realised, paying attention to everything he had been told. MiA believed in him and his ironically named Venom clothing line. He couldn't be happier. On the TV the audience was also applauding as MiA got up and did a cat walk across the set to show of the clothes he wore. He was all star, the poor interviewer left struggling to find the right words.

“Doesn't he look amazing?” the interviewer eventually asked, getting a round of applause from the live audience. With a polite smile MiA sat back down, elegantly crossing one leg over the other. Out of his element the interviewer encouraged the interview back onto the results of the reality show MiA had been part of.

Finishing his ramen and placing the bowl to one side he reached for his laptop to send MiA an email thanking him for his support. It had been quite by chance that he'd seen that, he didn't think even MiA knew that this was where the line of questioning would take him.

Email sent he logged onto his website, Zero Attraction, and accessed the employee area to see if MiA's words had effected the sales at all. Orders had been trickling in steady enough to give him reassurance that this would work but they had doubled in the last ten minutes alone. Unable to believe it he stared at the sales figures with delight. If things kept up like this, he really would make it.

 

That evening he decided to go out and celebrate his success, knowing already where he wanted to go. A Korean rock band was playing locally, and luckily there had been still a few tickets available. Dressing himself in an outfit that suited his label, but wasn't available in the store, he slipped into the busy arena and took a spot near the back.

He'd always enjoyed listening to The Trax, though he couldn't speak more than the odd word of Korean. They were different to the other bands that came from the continent and he had a crush on their drummer, Rose, which always helped him enjoy watching their videos. It had only been not having anyone to go with that had stopped him buying tickets before, now he was to happy to care what people thought of him.

Suddenly he saw something that made him even more interested in the band. Surely it couldn't be that the vocalist, Typhoon's, eyes reflected no light? Slowly but surely he made his way forward, sure now that Typhoon wasn't human. Curiously he looked around the other members, spotting no such anomalies at first until a flash of gold caught his attention. It came from Rose and as he watched he realised that every now and again, when the light struck just right, the drummer's eyes were golden. Hiyuu had told him supernaturals couldn't be famous, once again the vampire was being proven wrong. Not that Zero thought badly of him for it. He completely agreed with Hiyuu's reasoning for trying to stay in the shadows.

Catching Typhoon's curious gaze on him he subtly placed a necklace around his neck. With a small nod and a smile Typhoon returned to entertaining the crowd. They'd recognised each other, and so when the show ended he lingered. Not at all surprised to find himself being invited back stage.

Rose greeted him with carefully practised Japanese which he responded to simply. How much was he going to be able to share with these men he wondered as he entered the dressing room. It seemed like only Rose spoke enough Japanese to even communicate with him at all, and even then he didn't do much more than offer him a drink.

“You like our music?” Rose asked with a friendly smile.

“Yes,” Zero replied, starting to elaborate but realising Rose didn't understand. “It's really good.”

“Thank you,” Rose said politely. “We practice, lots.”

“I can tell,” Zero agreed as he sipped his drink. A lot of what was going on was lost on him, but he quickly realised that Rose and Typhoon were trying to clear the room of the others. It took some time but finally they were alone and free to talk, as much as they could.

“You know, I am vampire?” Typhoon asked, his accent stronger than Rose's had been, though he was trying. Nodding Zero confirmed he did. Waiting curiously for Rose to explain what he was.

“I'm Dokkaebi,” Rose confessed, seeing Zero's confusion at his use of the Korean name he paused. “How do you say? English is goblin?”

“I know what a goblin is,” Zero replied. Well he'd heard the word at least, he didn't quite know how this translated to supernatural creatures. He didn't think that Rose would be able to explain even if he asked. “I'm a mummy.”

“I don't understand,” Rose said, glancing helplessly at his friend who looked just as lost. After a few tries Zero realised it was hopeless, so gave a little show of changing his clothes to entertain the two men before him.

“You like music, you like dance?” Rose asked. Shyly Zero nodded and took the drummer's offered hand. Was he being asked on a date? Or just for some fun he wondered as they left the small arena. Either way this was going to be an amazing night. To think he was spending time as the honoured guest of one of his favourite bands. This really was shaping up to be the perfect day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, yes The Trax are a real band, and yes the drummer's name is Rose. The four band members are Typhoon, Rose, Attack and Xmas and the bandname "Trax" stands for "Typhoon of the Rose, Attack on Xmas". Just don't question it. Unfortunatly they're no longer together, but it did bring me insperation. Rose, under his real name No Min Woo has been working as an actor. One of the drama's he was in was "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho" (the Korean name for Kitsune, fox demons). His character is a half human/half supernatural creaure who's often described as "a goblin" in descriptions of the drama. I don't remember this ever been confirmed, but if Rose is going to be anything it had to be a goblin.


	16. The Dance

“No thank you,” Rose said firmly as the dealer tried to push the small yellow pill into his hand. He might be a foreigner in the country, but he wasn't stupid. No way was he ever going to take drugs and ruin his career, though he doubted the drug would even have an effect on him. Goblins' were naturally immune to many toxins and poisons, it was just in their blood.

“Good deal,” the supplier begged, or at least that was the basics of what he was saying. The majority of the sentence had been to fast in the loud club for him to understand.

“I said no,” Rose replied harshly as he took the drinks from the bar, “I call security?” That hadn't been the right Japanese had it? He was good at the basics, but actually forming conversations was often lost to him. At least his threat was understood as the dealer quickly backed away and went to find someone else to harass. With a satisfied smirk he headed towards the private booth where his boyfriend was waiting with tonight's prey. He didn't even know what Zero was, other than beautiful, or how Typhoon had found him, but he was glad that he had. His lover was a hunter of love, whilst he was the kind who enjoyed playing games. They worked well together, but how to express their interest in this boy, who hardly looked old enough to be called a man, without hurting him?

“Was everything all right at the bar?” Typhoon asked, so he had noticed then?

“Some jerk tried to sell me drugs,” Rose said, glad to be speaking his native language again. “I threatened him with security and he went scampering away like a werecat dropped in water.”

“I remember you did that once,” Typhoon said with a sly smile.

“This is for you,” Rose said, switching to Japanese to offer the boy a drink. To his relief he'd got the order right, or not so wrong as that Zero would protest to what was on offer. He really was cute, Rose thought as he watched the boy interact with his boyfriend. He couldn't wait to devour him. Once again he wondered how they were ever going to explain their desire to him. His and Typhoon's relationship was hardly typical to say the least, but there was something about the way Zero smiled at both of them that suggested that he too wasn't the monogamous type either.

“Dance with me,” Typhoon suddenly ordered, taking Zero's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. The poor boy was stunned, but didn't pick up a fuss as Typhoon wrapped a hand around his waist and slowly began to dance against him. No, he was loving it and yet it wasn't Typhoon who was keeping Zero's attention.

He's my fan, Rose realised as he finished of his drink and went to join the couple. He wants me, he concluded as he pressed up behind Zero and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Instantly Zero was pushing back against him, seductive and slow, a feast for Typhoon's eyes as well as anyone else would be watching. Perhaps there was no need to explain anything to him, Rose thought, Zero already knew exactly what they had planned. If anything he was as eager as they were.

 

Zero allowed the older men to push him down, a playful smile on his lips as he felt their weight on either side of the bed. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, but then why shouldn't he have some fun? If Hiyuu did find Yuuki he was going to have to find ways to entertain himself wasn't he? If anything tonight was proof that he didn't need a boyfriend by his side to be happy. Though it was all excuses in the end. He was simply horny and these two men were offering him release.

At least he thought that was what was on offer. Typhoon kept mentioning 'for the night' and he had smiled and nodded along. They were on tour, obviously not looking for anything serious and it was clear that they had each other for company.

“Pretty man,” Rose whispered, kissing Zero gently on the lips, “I want, everything.”

“Well then,” Zero said with a wink, morphing his clothes away as best as he could until all he wore was a tiny black skirt. Sometimes it was awkward for him to never be naked, but his power was proving so useful that he didn't feel right to complain.

“You are sex,” Typhoon said with a pleased smile whilst Rose literally purred like a kitten as he took in the expanse of naked skin before him. Happily Rose moved down the bed, slipping between Zero's legs and pushing the skirt up to reveal everything. An instance later he was parting Zero's legs and kissing his inner thigh.

Beside him Typhoon was watching with the sexiest smile Zero had ever seen. Like a wolf looking upon a feast the vampire's fangs grew and, to Zero's horror, the vampire moved towards his neck.

“No!” Zero begged panicked as he pushed Typhoon harshly away from him. A demon! That was what Hiyuu had said a cursed supernatural became. Suddenly he was more scared than horny, whilst Typhoon was hurt and Rose confused.

“What's wrong?” Rose asked concerned. He'd clearly missed what had happened between the other men, distracted as he was with his worship of Zero's thighs.

“He tried to bite me,” Zero complained, realising even as he said it that Typhoon hadn't meant to hurt or scare him. The vampire looked hurt by his rejection, it had all just been a misunderstanding hadn't it?

“Sorry,” Typhoon apologised, “No bite?”

“No bite,” Zero repeated firmly. He's over reacted hadn't he? But he'd been so scared that he hadn't been thinking. Should he apologise? Before he could Rose moved into a crouching position at the end of the bed. Pulling away his hair he let Typhoon bite him, pure bliss on his features as the vampire sampled just a small amount of blood. That's all Typhoon had wanted, but it was still more than he was willing to give.

Feeling a little guilty Zero took Typhoon's hand and pulled him onto the bed, kissing him gently on the cheek to avoid any lingering taste of blood in the vampire's mouth. As much as Rose had enjoyed being eaten, he was still a little wary of the whole thing. Was this what Hiyuu and Yuuki did when they were alone? He couldn't help but think of it as perverse, ironic really as he was in the middle of a threesome with two men he had only just met.

Pushing the thought aside he began to help Typhoon out of his shirt, licking at an exposed nipple as the fabric fell away. Beside him Rose was mimicking his movements on the other side and once more the three men were in agreement on what was going to happen in the bed tonight.

It was Zero who moved on first, moving down Typhoon's body, pulling away his clothes and wrapping his mouth around the vocalist's length. On stage Typhoon knew how to use his voice but in the bedroom it was something else. Enjoying the moans greatly, Zero moved his mouth downwards, engulfing more of the thick length in his mouth as he sucked lightly.

He felt fingers pushing up his skirt once more and half hoped he'd soon feel a tongue over his hole. He really had loved that night with Kaya he realised, making a mental note to arrange something with the psychic again. Instead of a tongue he felt fingers, just as pleasurable he decided as he moaned around the length in his mouth.

Lube was put in his hand and he let the cock out of his mouth to ask Rose what was expected of him. He'd thought he'd be the one to submit to them both tonight, it didn't look like that was going to be the case.

“Make him scream,” Rose explained, “He scare you.”

“Oh yes!” Typhoon exclaimed at the idea, “Be a piece of me?”

“If that's what you want,” Zero answered, slipping a lubed finger into Typhoon as he wrapped his mouth around the beautiful cock once more. He really was in heaven he realised as Rose's fingers brushed across his prostrate. He'd never experienced two men before, but he already knew that he loved it.

He moved his lips away, not wanting to cause Typhoon to cum too soon, and began to kiss the vocalist hungrily. His fingers curled inside the older man, making him moan against him as the lust grew an grew between the three of them. He was just here to make things interesting for the couple, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have just as much fun.

“Inside him, now,” Rose ordered and Zero obeyed, pausing only long enough for Rose to fill him before rocking between the two men. Oh god, he thought in delight, I really could die of pleasure right now!

Spent and exhausted Zero fell between the two lovers, kissing both tenderly realising without words that he should probably leave. This had been about pleasure and release, not love and romance. Without any sadness or regret he slipped into the bathroom, showering just long enough to wash the worst away, and dressed in comfortable clothes. When he returned to the room Rose was waiting, hugging him tightly and thanking him for joining them that night. A piece of paper was handed over to him containing two email addresses which he slipped into a pocket for later.

“You were both amazing,” Zero said as he quickly wrote down his own email address on some paper that was by the phone. “Don't scare me next time.” he added for Typhoon's benefit.

“No bite,” Typhoon agreed, flashing his fangs as he smiled wickedly in Zero's direction. This time he only smiled back, the vampire was harmless enough. He'd just hadn't realised that Zero wouldn't give consent to having his blood taken.

 

“I'm so proud of you,” Hiyuu complimented Zero, shifting his phone slightly as he sat down, “Your very first orgy. I feel like a proud parent.”

“Does this mean I'm all grown up?” Zero asked, smiling at the absurdity of the conversation. When Hiyuu had asked what he'd been up to he'd told the truth, taking a risk as to what Hiyuu's attitude would be. It seemed positive enough, another freedom this new life style was bringing him.

“Perhaps a little,” Hiyuu replied, “You know I've had my share of orgies over the years, the best was when I was bent over the edge of a bed and taken over and over again. I lost myself that night, the truth is that the submissive one usually has the most pleasure. How many men did you enjoy.”

“Two,” Zero admitted, “But they were both rock stars.”

“Two, hardly an orgy,” Hiyuu complained. “Even so, I'm glad you've been having fun. I worry sometimes that you're too attached to being with me. I think this separation is a good thing for you.”

“Honestly I'm starting to feel the same way,” Zero admitted, “Not that I don't miss you of course, but I've kept myself busy. My website is doing so well, thanks to MiA really, I've started driving lessons and living in your apartment is like a dream. How are things in Kyoto?”

“Disappointing,” Hiyuu admitted, “I follow one lead after another, but nothing is coming up with anything. I don't think he's here at all to be honest.”

“I'm so sorry,” Zero apologised, though his heart was filled with joy. Hiyuu would be coming back soon! As selfish as it was he was glad that things would soon be as they were.

“Don't be,” Hiyuu answered, “I'll find him eventually and until then, well we have each other don't we?”

“True,” Zero replied as he looked around the mess in the bedroom. He was going to have to clean all of this up wasn't he? “By the way, do you have any toy cleaner? I couldn't find it so I kind of just worked through half your collection.”

“It should be in the cabinet beneath the bathroom sink,” Hiyuu said with a laugh, “How am I meant to sleep now? All I'll be able to do is picture is you playing with my toys! Have you been enjoying them alone or with friends?”

“Alone,” Zero confessed, “I think I might have a problem. I just can't sleep without sexual release.”

“Well I'll be sure to help you sleep when I get home,” Hiyuu promised. “You know, I've actually sunk to sleeping with humans lately. I don't know where the gay supernatural's are, but it's not Kyoto!”

“Is it bad to sleep with humans?” Zero worried. He'd been human himself when Hiyuu first slept with him. He really didn't want to think of himself as a desperate measure, a fill in for the lovers' Hiyuu usually took to bed.

“Not really,” Hiyuu answered, “But supernatural's are just more fun.”

“I guess,” Zero said doubtfully. So he had been an easy release for Hiyuu then?

“I don't mean you,” Hiyuu finally filled the silence, “Is that what you're thinking? Zero I've told you a hundred times, I care about you. A lover is totally different to a night of fun.”

“But you want me more now that I'm no longer human,” Zero finished. That much was obvious.

“Well yes,” Hiyuu admitted, “That trick you do with your clothes is one of the sexiest powers I have seen in a long time. Oh Zero, I miss you so much right now. I want to see your sweet smile, kiss your warm lips, feel you deep inside me. Will you promise me that the moment I return home you will ravage me? I don't want you to punish me, though you can if you like, but I need to be dominated so badly. I want to be controlled, and I can only accept that from someone I trust.”

“I promise,” Zero said nervously. He understood exactly what Hiyuu wanted and what it meant to be asked. He wasn't Yuuki, they both knew that, but as far as he was comfortable with he had to be Hiyuu's master if only for one night. “I'll research some things, see what I'm comfortable with.”

“All I demand is bondage because I know you enjoy that too,” Hiyuu reassured him, “Make me submit and bend to your will. I know I'm asking a lot, your a sweet people pleaser, but there's a kinky side beneath all that.”

“You don't even know how kinky I can be,” Zero answered with a sly smile, “You're not the only one with a sexual fetish that needs to be fulfilled.”

“And what do you want, sweet Zero?” Hiyuu asked, though his lover refused to tell. Some conversations could wait until his lover returned.

 


	17. The Return

He'd gone for all black in the end, shifting his outfit again and again until he settle on something sexy and fierce. He was beginning to understand why everyone saw him as sweet, it was hard to make himself look anything other than sexy or cute.

Perhaps he should wear a skirt he thought at the last minute, shifting a long skirt that lay low on his hips and was cut away along both legs. Covered, but only just, it went well with the mid-drift exposing black and silver top he had been wearing.

He was just finished pulling his hair into a high pony tail when he heard the sounds of the key in the door. Quickly smoothing down his fringe he grabbed the flogger and hurried into the hall, delighted to see Hiyuu at long last.

“Wow,” Hiyuu got out as Zero, forgetting all about his plans, wrapped him in a huge hug, “I take it you missed me?”

“Of course I did,” Zero answered, finally taking in Hiyuu's new look. There was red in his hair now, matching the flashes of red in the very outfit he had designed with Hiyuu in mind. He hadn't told Hiyuu this, or even suggest he bought the outfit, his lover had bought it and wore it all on his own. “Just like I remembered my promise.”

“Oh?” Hiyuu asked, his excitement obvious. Talking was going to have to wait for later Zero decided, he just wanted to play.

“I'm supposed to ask for a safe word,” Zero said, determined to do this by the book. Or websites as the case had been.

“Rito,” Hiyuu answered. The first time he had ever used Zero's old name. It stunned him for a moment, why would Hiyuu be calling him that now? “Don't look like that, it's my safe word. A name I would never call you. See, it's made you stop and question everything already.”

“You're not to use that name,” Zero answered, trying to keep his voice harsh but not quite managing it. “I am your master and you will refer to me as such.”

“Yes master,” Hiyuu replied as he carefully placed his valuables to one side and locked the front door. Satisfied that he was ready Zero beckoned with his finger for Hiyuu to follow him and walked confidently through the apartment. He passed Hiyuu's bedroom, much to the vampire's surprise, and opened another door into one of the guest rooms. He'd worked hard in here to remove the comforts into another room. In the centre he had dragged a sofa from another room, the only furnishing in the entire space except for a small chest of drawers where he had hidden some toys.

If Hiyuu minded what he had done he said nothing, simply accepting the order to undress without question. He was good at submitting, Zero realised, Yuuki had trained him well. He of course had no prior experience on doing this and had eventually decided it was best to go for the quiet approach. A silent master could be as intimidating as one who knew the exact abusive words to use.

“I want you to kneel on your couch with you chin resting on the back rest,” Zero ordered, waiting for Hiyuu to obey before he opened the drawer. He'd demanded bondage, which clearly wasn't necessary, but would prove to be fun all the same.

Starting with a spreader bar he fastened Hiyuu's ankles to each end so that he was forced to keep his legs wide open through his games. From there he used rope to wrap around Hiyuu's knees and the legs of the sofa, holding him firmly in place in the centre. He had taken a guess that this was proper bondage rope, sure that Hiyuu wouldn't have kept anything else in his bedroom.

Next came the collar which he fastened loosely around Hiyuu's neck, hooking more rope through the two rings and down around the back legs of the sofa. Then all it took was a set of handcuffs to secure Hiyuu's hands behind his back to keep him firmly in place.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Zero complimented him as he lightly used the flogger on Hiyuu's upper back. A test stroke that severed only to excite them both. “Just waiting to be abused.”

“Yes master,” Hiyuu answered, “Do as you will.”

“Don't give me orders,” Zero answered back, testing a few more gentle strokes across Hiyuu's skin. He'd read that the upper back was safest, as long as you avoided the spine, but as a gay man he simply couldn't ignore that perfect ass.

Slowly, carefully, he worked up to medium strokes over Hiyuu's body. Careful to not hit the same spot too many times in a row. It was like a game really, but he was too scared of the consequences of going to far to enjoy it. Did Yuuki get off on this? Hiyuu certainly did.

The flogger dropped from his hand before he really thought about it. He couldn't do this, he couldn't hurt the man he loved. Surely he'd done enough damage already? His nature detested the whole thing and making up his mind he pulled the lube and a vibrator from the drawer. He'd prepared so much more, but he couldn't go through with it.

Gently he poured lube onto his fingers, preparing Hiyuu gently as he wondered if he had let him down. It wasn't like his lover felt comfortable taking this from a stranger, if it wasn't him only Yuuki would do. If he was to be honest the whole thing had been a mood killer, he wasn't even hard from seeing his lover tied and naked before him.

Absent mindedly he began to tease his with the vibrator, finding the lust that had been lost. This was more like it, the power of pleasure was all he had ever wanted over Hiyuu. Spurring him on he found himself teasing Hiyuu for his eagerness, slapping his ass the odd time to keep him happy. This was a lot easier than flogging he realised, with his hand he knew exactly how much pain he caused.

With a race of lust he morphed away all his clothes except for his boots and stole his pleasure from the older man. Now this was what he enjoyed with Hiyuu, not silly games of pleasure and pain. He moved faster, taking Hiyuu's aroused length in his hand as he jerked him off in time with his own thrusts.

“Oh yes master, like that,” Hiyuu got out, so aroused in the moment that he hadn't even noticed Zero's reaction to their game. To think that sweet Zero could have hurt him like this! It was simply delicious and he was determined to ask for more. That was until he felt the restraints being removed and he saw the miserable look on his lover's face.

“What's wrong?” Hiyuu asked as he wrapped Zero in his arms. After care wasn't meant for the pain giver, but it seemed that this time it would have to be this way around.

“I don't want to do this,” Zero confessed, his voice trembling as he spoke, “I'm letting you down, but it makes me feel terrible to hurt you.”

“Then don't,” Hiyuu said gently, “I love all you've done for me, but if you're not comfortable then it stops right now.”

“You have this need inside you,” Zero said, “For pain and torture and it scares me so much. Does Yuuki enjoy doing this? What kind of man is he?”

“Yuuki loves me,” Hiyuu answered carefully, “But there's part of him that likes dealing pain as much as I love taking it. You don't have to be involved in any of this. I won't even mention it again. Tell me your limits.”

“Bondage and a perhaps a little spanking,” Zero answered, “But that's not what I meant. Does Yuuki hurt you all the time, or is just a kink?”

“You mean does he treat me well,” Hiyuu translated, “He's a little spoilt, a little selfish but his affection and love is absolute. Our relationship isn't abusive in any way. I'd appreciate it if you didn't think badly of Yuuki, you've never met him.”

“I didn't mean to judge,” Zero apologised, “I just need to understand. There's something else to, about vampire's who drink blood. What does it mean when your with one who wants a taste?”

“It's an intimate exchange,” Hiyuu answered, “When a vampire drinks blood he, or she, is taking part of their partner into themselves. It can enhance sexual attraction as well as affection. I only ever want that bond with Yuuki.”

“But other vampire's see it differently?” Zero asked, “You don't need to be cursed to drink a stranger's blood?”

“No,” Hiyuu replied, “It's just personal preference. Did a vampire drink from you?”

“He tried to, but I pushed him away and he didn't try again,” Zero answered.

“A cursed vampire wouldn't care about consent,” Hiyuu answered easily.

“That's what I thought,” Zero said with a smile. Gently he leant forward to kiss Hiyuu softly, knowing what it was that would make him forget all of his worries and concerns. Getting the message Hiyuu took back control, not just making love to him but worshipping him entirely until the bad memories were nothing but a distance dream. At least now he understood his own limits.

 

It'd been awhile since he'd seen Yura-Sama face to face. His appointments having dropped significantly lately. Part of his wondered if he even needed to see the doctor at all and had admitted as much to Hiyuu. The vampire had agreed, but suggested that until he was used to no longer being human he probably should go.

At least this time he had driven himself. A few months of lessons and he had passed his driving test and bought himself a shiny new BMW. Having money was a strange reality for him, but his website was doing so well that he had decided to splurge on himself for once.

“So, how have you been?” Yura-Sama asked politely. Not just a question but a hint to share.

“I've been good,” Zero replied confidently, and really he had. His days were filled with work but every night he took some time to himself. Sometimes he'd share a romantic night with Hiyuu, or an exciting adventure out in town. Other nights he would see Kaya, or find someone new to take him home that night. He'd even met with Rose once more, after the tour was over the drummer had returned with the sole purpose of seeing him. His life style felt natural now and he had grown up a lot, although he did technically still live at home with him Mum.

“Nothing concerning you?” Yura-Sama asked. This time he couldn't think of anything at all. “Well it sounds like you've settled down nicely.”

“Thanks to you,” Zero admitted, “To think I was once a stupid kid ready to take his own life.”

“I never thought you were stupid,” Yura-Sama replied, “But I can see that you've come a long way. Would you like to try living without my help? Do you feel ready?”

“I'm ready,” Zero said firmly, “But I promise to call you if that's not the case.”

“Well then, congratulations are in order,” the doctor declared with a smile. Smiling back Zero left the office feeling pure delight. He was cured, or as well as any man could be.

Taking the rest of the day to himself he headed to the local shopping centre, treating himself to a few things before stopping outside a sex shop. He'd never bought sex toys in person before, but he was feeling confident today.

Without shame he went inside, browsing the shelves as he wondered if there was even anything he wanted to buy here. Hiyuu had so many toys that he had never felt like he was missing anything. Eventually he settled on a couple of new flavoured lubes and some sexy underwear for Hiyuu to wear.

Before he could pay though another young man entered, his hair a vivid shade of pink that must take confidence to wear. He was wearing his label, that was what made him stop to watch as the pink haired man browsed the shelves. He seemed familiar, though Zero had never seen the man before in his life.

“That one feels best,” Zero commented to the pink haired man as he stopped in front of a shelf of dildos. Surprised the man glanced over and gave a small nod, as if all they had been discussing was their favourite foods.

“Thank you, I'll think I'll try it,” the man confirmed, “Though really I was looking for whips and chains.”

“It's hard to resist anal pleasure,” Zero answered with a smile.

“Don't I know it!” the stranger agreed. Realising that he'd lingered to long Zero went to pay, about to leave when a third man entered the shop. What was this, some kind of gay man hang out, he wondered as he walked towards the door.

“Yuuki!” the man called across the shop, “I knew you'd be in here you pervert.”

“I'm no pervert,” the man named Yuuki replied, “I'm a sex god.”

“Well I can't argue with that,” the new man replied. Caught watching Zero slipped out of the shop with his heart racing in excitement. Could it be that he had just found Hiyuu's lover without even trying? Yuuki was a common name, as was the similar sounding Yuki, but his personality had felt right.

He should let Hiyuu know he decided, but he froze as he went for his phone. Why should he help his lover find him? Right now Hiyuu was his and he didn't want to share, at least not romantically. No, what he needed to do was keep Hiyuu far away from this town. Why he had ever thought reuniting Hiyuu with his lover was a good thing was a mystery to him. He must have been crazy back then, at least he had seen sense before it was too late.

 


	18. The Dark

“Why are you acting like this?” Hiyuu demanded as he found Zero sulking in the living room, “You know perfectly well Yuuki comes first. I have to search for him, Kaya's so sure this time.”

“You deserve better than a man who beats you for fun!” Zero replied angrily. The truth was he was jealous and it was growing increasingly difficult for him to hold back. Hiyuu belonged to him, why did Yuuki even get a say? Yuuki had left him, he was the one who had been keeping Hiyuu happy all these months.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Hiyuu demanded, “You've been acting like a spoiled brat for days now. It's not like you, not at all.”

“There's nothing wrong with me,” Zero protested, though even he wasn't sure of that now. It was so hard to hold his anger at bay, so hard to put someone else's needs first.

“Zero,” Hiyuu said as he wrapped his lover in his arms, “You know that I care for you. Even if I find Yuuki, you'll still keep your place in my heart. It'll be better for both of us, trust me on this?”

“You always say that,” Zero protested, “That you care for me, what the hell is that meant to even mean?”

“I love you,” Hiyuu answered, “That's what I mean. Every time.”

“Oh,” Zero said, his anger and pain deflating instantly. “You should find Yuuki, I want you to be happy.”

“Right,” Hiyuu said doubtfully, “I'll call you tonight, OK?”

“You'd better,” Zero said, holding a forced smile which fell the moment Hiyuu closed the door. He was losing him, he thought with a sigh.

 

Dark emotions twisted inside him all day until he could barely take it any more. He needed to get out and do something, and he knew exactly what that something was. It was about time he met up with an old friend.

“Rito?” Ryuu said stunned as he opened the door to his former friend. It was clear that he hadn't expected to ever see him again, well that was just too bad.

“What's the matter?” Zero asked as he pushed his way inside the house, “Scared of me?”

“Never,” Ryuu said with scorn. With a smirk Zero released his fear wave, laughing as Ryuu scampered towards his back door. This was fun he decided as he chased the boy into the enclosed back garden, why hadn't he thought of doing this sooner?

“I think you're terrified,” Zero teased, releasing his power again. After all the months of abuse caused by this boy it was nice to get revenge. Nice to make Ryuu feel everything he had. As he approached, Ryuu backed up trembling at Zero's power.

“You're a monster,” Ryuu whispered as his back hit the wooden fence at the end of the garden.

“Well yes,” Zero agreed, laughing like some kind of anime villain, “I am now.”

“I didn't mean to put you in hospital,” Ryuu whimpered as Zero grabbed him by the shoulders. “I just wanted you to be afraid.”

“And now you're afraid,” Zero finished as he intensified his power, “Of the poor little homosexual? How pathetic is that? I'm not even as tall as you, and I'm thinner too.”

“I'm sorry,” Ryuu whispered. “Please, what can I do to make this right?”

“You can embrace your deepest fear,” Zero decided, forcing a kiss on his former friend. He wanted power, he needed it, he craved it with every fibre of his being and he drained it. Life flooded into him even as Ryuu's body crumbled to the ground before him.

'I've killed him', Zero thought without pity or remorse. He felt good, liberated and free. With a smile he walked away, pleased to have finally removed the other boy from his life once and for all. Later that night the news reported the unusual occurrence of a teenage boy who had died from a heart attack and still he felt nothing.

 

Kaya watched the news with a frown, glancing back at the cards before him. It couldn't be that this had been sweet Zero's doing, but there was the evidence all the same. The boy had become a monster and there was only ever one explanation for this kind of behaviour. He was cursed, but how? There was no spells over this town, Zero must have left town recently to be end up under this darkness.

How to help? That was the question on Kaya's mind as he put the cards away. A demon never wanted to be cured. Perhaps his brother could help? It was a long shot but Hora was the only witch he knew who would agree to help him.

“Kaya, it's been three years,” Hora complained once Kaya had called him. It hadn't been three years, not even close.

“It's been three weeks,” Kaya corrected, “Since we last spoke.”

“Three years,” Hora protested, “Since we last made love.”

“Hora,” Kaya complained with a sigh, “You know we've never made love. We're brothers.”

“Haven't we?” Hora asked, “Well then what has it been three years since?”

“Three years since you last made sense?” Kaya guessed. His brother had a strange sense of humour and even he struggled to follow sometimes.

“No, no, that was far longer than three years,” Hora teased, “How's my favourite psychic doing? It's been so long since last we fell.”

“Hora!” Kaya complained, “Please, this is serious.”

“And I'm not?” Hora asked, “Fine, I'm listening.”

“One of my friends has fallen under a curse and become a demon,” Kaya explained, “I know how it happens, but not how to cure him.”

“It takes a Demon Layer,” Hora replied, his tone confident enough to convince Kaya that for once Hora was actually talking seriously, “There's four of them, being your friend I assume that he's gay?”

“Well yes,” Kaya replied. As close as he was with his brother, Hora and he had very different ideas of a suitable partner. He preferred sweet boys, sexy and confident beneath the sheets. The kind who could fuck him into oblivion. He'd take two, three even four lovers at a time without shame or regret. Hora preferred to chase after the most exclusive of women, celebrities, rich socialites, that month's major porn star. Any one he considered was worth the chase. Rarely he would chase after men too, if he saw them as special enough, but that wasn't his usual style.

“A doe eyed blond perhaps?” Hora asked, “A drop dead gorgeous business man with dark hair or a blond prince type who was visiting here from France just the other week?”

“How do you know who I'm dating?” Kaya demanded. “That's just creepy.”

“Relax Kaya dear,” Hora replied, “I just happened to be dating a woman who knows you well.”

“Who?” Kaya demanded, but Hora refused to share. Great, now he was going to be looking at all the women in his life until he figured out who was dating his brother. Perhaps the owner of the dance school? She travelled around a lot. “Anyway, can you help me find the Demon Layer?”

“Isn't that more your power?” Hora asked, “The best I can do is provide your friend with a potion that will help keep the curse at bay. He'll have to come to Tokyo though, I can't leave right now.”

“How am I supposed to get a demon to come to you?” Kaya asked with a sigh.

“Kaya dear, it's been three hours since you last told a lie,” Hora answered. With a sigh Kaya said a firm goodbye, realising after he hung up what Hora had meant. He needed to convince Zero to go to Tokyo any way he could, who cared if his story for bringing Zero there was true?

 

“Kaya?” Zero said, surprised to see the psychic on the doorstep. He wasn't entirely fond of Kaya right now, though he had to reluctantly accept that it wasn't entirely his fault Hiyuu had gone away.

“Hey Zero, I thought you might be lonely,” Kaya explained as he entered. “That's why I was wondering if you wanted to come to Tokyo with me?”

“Tokyo?” Zero repeated, “Why are you going to Tokyo?”

“Just because,” Kaya replied, “We can go clubbing every night, see all the shows, have a week of nothing but fun.”

“Well that depends,” Zero replied, “Will you be leaving me for another man?”

“No,” Kaya answered easily, “The only man I know in Tokyo is my brother Hora.”

“Then why not?” Zero agreed with a huge smile. A trip to the capital sounded like fun and he really needed something to distract him from the huge hole Hiyuu had left in his heart, “I always had wanted to fuck someone beneath Tokyo tower.”

“That might not be possible,” Kaya warned, “But I know a few other places that are.”

“Oh really?” Zero asked as he pushed Kaya against the wall, “Then we will enjoy all of them.”

“Sure,” Kaya agreed, moaning softly as Zero's hand rubbed against his crotch. It had been risky visiting a demon, but Zero clearly didn't see him as a threat. What made this demon tick he wondered? He forgot all about his concerns as Zero dropped to his knees before him. He'd never seen him so sexually aggressive before, and loathed just how much he loved it. But love it he did all the same.

 

“Please, just drink it,” Kaya begged as he held out the potion to Zero, “You're cursed, this will help you control it.”

“I'm not cursed,” Zero protested, “I'd notice if I was.”

“Then drink it,” Hora suggested, “And nothing will happen and we'll leave you alone.”

“I'm not cursed,” Zero repeated firmly, drinking the potion only for peace. It tasted sweet and refreshing, renewing his senses. To his shock he realised he felt guilt about Ryuu's death. He was a murderer, and hadn't cared? He'd kept vital information from Hiyuu too, he realised. Jealousy turning him into a a man he hardly recognised now. As for Kaya, actually he didn't regret anything he had done with the dancer.

“It's working, isn't it?” Kaya asked gently, “You can see the truth now?”

“There's a darkness in me,” Zero admitted, “The potion is barely keeping it at bay. How do I get rid of this? How can I be cured?”

“Only the Demon Layer can,” Kaya explained gently, “And we don't know where he is.”

“Don't worry, we'll help you until then,” Hora promised, “Tell me what you mean by the darkness?”

“Jealously and anger control me,” Zero confessed, “I want to punish those who hurt me, punish those who think what I do is sin. Do you believe it's wrong to be gay?”

“No,” Hora replied firmly, “I've had the odd male lover.” he continued as it was clear Zero thought he was lying.

“Really?” Zero asked, sceptically grabbing Hora into a kiss. He forced himself on the witch, pleased when Hora returned some of the affection. He would have continued had it not been for Kaya pulling him back.

“Zero dear,” Kaya warned, “Please try to control your emotions.”

“Oh,” Zero said with surprise. He'd lost it again, he could have raped Hora right here just to make the witch prove he wasn't homophobic. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine,” Hora reassured him, “At least now we know what it is you need to avoid.”

“We do?” Zero asked, glancing between the two brothers, “And what is that?”

“You know to, if you thought about it,” Kaya warned him gently. “What is the one thing that's controlling your actions?”

“Hate,” Zero realised, “Of those who hate me, those who judge and ridicule. It makes me angry, I can barely control it.”

“The potion will help,” Hora reassured him, “We'll do our best to help you. If that's what you want?”

“It's what I want,” Zero agreed, “I just want these dark emotions to go away.”

 


	19. The Crossroads

He'd spent the last two months in Tokyo, doing his best to hold back the dark urges that threatened to control him. He was getting better at staying calm, but some times he simply couldn't keep the darkness at bay. This was such a time as he glared angrily at the street preacher on the other side of the road. Who did he think he was to shout his bigoted hate so loudly for all to hear? Being gay was a sin? Well then he would be a sinner.

Without thinking he crossed the street releasing his fear wave as he went. Around him humans scattered like flies, but the preacher stood still. He'd learnt to control the fear better, the subtle differences that influenced the flight or fight response. Whilst everyone else saw a monstrous threat he had been more subtle with the preacher.

“So, being gay is wrong?” Zero asked with a sly smile. He couldn't wait to punish this man, but first he would give him a chance to repent. It was only fair.

“Leviticus,” the preacher began.

“You can forget your fairy stories,” Zero snapped, grabbing the bible and tossing it carelessly down the street, “I want to hear why you think being gay is wrong.”

“It's against the teachings of the Lord,” the preacher replied.

“No fairy stories!” Zero said anger boiling within him now. Did this ignorant man not listen? He was going on about God again, chanting idiotic passages as if they meant anything at all. Zero had never believed in a god and right now he didn't feel like he could tolerate those who did. Anger eclipsed his senses and with a mocking sneer he forced his lips onto the preacher. As the man fell to the floor he laughed, walking away from the scene and quickly coming around to his senses. What had he done? He'd killed again and this time he couldn't blame a long history of conflict for his actions.

Sorrow and anguish washed over him and he found himself in tears. This curse was ruining everything, why couldn't he just stay in control? Where was the Layer? He so desperately needed to be cured. It hurt so much deep inside, the potion keeping his conscious intact through these heinous acts. Perhaps it would be best to stop drinking it at all?

“I'm sorry, I'm too late,” Kaya apologised as he wrapped his arms around the crying boy. So Kaya had come to stop him? That didn't surprise him at all. Kaya had managed to prevent him killing before, this was the first time he had been too late.

“Where is he?” Zero demanded, “Where is the Layer.”

“I don't know,” Kaya apologised, “Really I'm trying but these things aren't always that easy. It took a little over a year to find Yuuki.”

“It's too long,” Zero protested, “I can't live like this. What am I supposed to do?”

“Maybe we should get out of the city?” Kaya suggested, “If we isolate ourselves there won't be anyone to bring on these homicidal urges.”

“I'll kill you,” Zero confessed, “One day I'll get so mad that I'll lose it completely. Don't think your safe just because it's only been homophobic men so far. This darkness runs so deep and it's getting darker every day. If we don't find him soon, I may just have to end it all.”

“Zero...” Kaya began, his words falling silent. What could be said that could make this any better? “I'll search harder, I promise you. We will find the Demon Layer.”

 

He was just stepping out of the shower when his phone rang, so wearing just a towel he hurried over to answer it pleased to see Hiyuu's name on the screen. His lover didn't know what he was going through, he hadn't dared tell him, but it was comforting to talk to him all the same.

“I found him,” Hiyuu announced happily after a few minutes of talking, “He's so beautiful this time, even more so than the last.”

“I'm happy for you,” Zero lied as he did his very best to keep the jealousy at bay. Hiyuu had Yuuki now, he didn't need him.

“He wants to meet you,” Hiyuu added, not catching anything off with Zero's tone. “Would you come here? I know you're in Tokyo with Kaya so it might not be possible. What did you tell your Mum about that anyway?”

“That I'm expanding my business,” Zero admitted. He'd also told he he was a mummy, though she had taken it as a joke and refused to believe him. He hadn't felt like proving it either. Let him mother think what she wanted. “Which I am, I got three more companies to agree deals with me. It's going really well.”

“That's great,” Hiyuu said with enthusiasm. “You didn't answer my question though.”

“I don't think I can come to you right now,” Zero replied. He'd got mad with rage if he met Yuuki, he just knew it. Best to stay far away, here in Tokyo where he couldn't hurt the man he loved most.

“Because you're busy with your business?” Hiyuu asked, “That's fine, I understand. Come when you're ready. I miss you, you have no idea how much.”

“I miss you too,” Zero answered, “But what's a couple of months in eternity?”

“For me, not much, for you I'm thinking they're the same as for any human. You're not that old Zero. Not for the passage of time to be warped anyway.” Hiyuu answered, “It does get warped you know. You grow more patient as it goes by. Your soul becomes old, but never tired as you keep your youth. Focusing on a project is best, one after another. If your busy your brain stays active and the time flies by without you noticing it has gone. Advice that perhaps you don't need quite yet.”

“Is Yuuki with you now?” Zero asked as he settled down on the bed.

“No,” Hiyuu replied, “He's in class.”

“I thought you didn't want to date kids?” Zero teased. How young was Yuuki anyway? Hiyuu had said he could be as young as fifteen.

“He's in university,” Hiyuu corrected, “So the only kid I'm dating is you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Zero said, “So you're all alone?”

“Oh yes,” Hiyuu replied, “All alone thinking of you. What are you doing Zero?”

“I'm sat on my bed, wearing nothing but a towel,” Zero began, delighted that Hiyuu had got the hint. He was always horny now that he had been cursed. A nymphomaniac who could never get enough and Hiyuu was the man he craved most. With delight he listened to the other's dirty words as he refused to think about just how much he longed to be by Hiyuu's side. He couldn't though, it just wasn't safe. For now phone sex was probably for the best.

 

A few weeks passed without news, though Zero found himself growing more and more irritable as the days went by. The curse was consuming him, turning him into a monster and even Hora's potions were struggling now to hold the darkness back. Even so he managed to keep his usual personality, more out of acting than actually feeling like the man he was. He was becoming reckless, no longer caring that the darkness was taking over. Who cared if he was a demon? Was it really such a bad thing? He was punishing those who spread hate, what was bad about that?

A knock on his bedroom door distracted him from the TV show he had been watching. Expecting Kaya he was a little bit surprised to find it was Hora on the other side of the door. He looked happy Zero noticed, it was nice one of them felt that way.

“I've found him!” Hora exclaimed in delight.

“Really?” Zero asked, conflicted in his emotions. He needed the cure he reminded himself, wherever the Demon Layer might be he had to go there.

“Yes, or more news of where he is if not who he is,” Hora explained. He quickly explained how a friend had heard the story of a demon that was cured. It wasn't an isolated incident either and when Hora named the town Zero couldn't help but feel shocked.

“That's where Hiyuu is!” he realised, the pieces clicking in place. He'd visited the town when he saw Yura-Sama, that was when everything had started going wrong. When he had met Yuuki and kept the information to himself. “What if Hiyuu is cursed too?”

“Then the demon layer will heal him,” Hora reminded him. “I can give you some extra potions if you like? Promise me that you'll find the layer.”

“I promise,” Zero replied as he began to pack his things. He was going to be cured, if only because that was expected of him. Kaya wanted to travel with him, but he turned him down. This was just something he wanted to do alone.

 

He found the address Hiyuu had given him easily and smiled at the man who answered. Not Hiyuu but the man named Yuuki, the very same one he had met before. He really was gorgeous Zero thought as he introduced himself. Such a perfect representation of masculinity. He wasn't even sure if it was the curse or his own lust that made him kiss him. He just knew that he had to have this man.

Just as he was about to get to the best part Hiyuu arrived and for a moment he was annoyed. Who was Hiyuu to come in here and stop his games? The curse was about to flare within him until Hiyuu made it clear he only wanted to join in. Well that was something he could happily agree to. Together they ravished Yuuki and all thoughts of darkness passed him by. For the first time in months he was happy.

“So, you finished what you were working on?” Hiyuu asked as he lay in the bed between his two lovers. It was so strange to realise that this was going to be his new reality. Strange and kind of magical to be accepted by both men so easily. This really could work he realised. Something he had never quite believed.

“More or less,” Zero agreed with a smile. “Enough that I can come and meet the legendary Yuuki at last.”

“I'm legendary now?” Yuuki asked, “You're the one Hiyuu won't shut up about. His sweet little school boy that he left behind. He's been pining for you.”

“I haven't!” Hiyuu protested, “Well maybe just a little bit.”

“A lot,” Yuuki corrected, “You know I thought I might be jealous when you arrived. I don't entirely remember who I was, only what my instincts and Hiyuu tells me. I do know however that I've never had issues with this kind of thing in the past.”

“It was strange for me too,” Zero admitted, “It helped that my mum lives this kind of life style too. I can be honest with her about everything, well perhaps not quite but enough not to cause any issues.”

“That's good,” Yuuki said with a huge smile, “I'm happy for you, really, but perhaps a little jealous. I can't tell my parents anything.”

“Well they don't need to know,” Hiyuu reminded him kindly. “I'm going to get some water, do either of you want anything?”

“We've met before, haven't we?” Yuuki asked after Hiyuu had left the room, “You look familiar.”

“Once in a sex shop,” Zero admitted. He knew he had to be careful now, Yuuki knew too much to easily be fooled. “I wish I had realised you were the same Yuuki Hiyuu was looking for.”

“It is a common enough name,” Yuuki relented, “You were right about that toy. It feels so good deep inside.”

“It does, doesn't it?” Zero asked with a smile. Yuuki really was the kind of man he couldn't help but like. Things were going to work out fine, he decided. Just as long as he found the demon layer soon. If only he knew where to start. “It's strange because it feels nothing like the real thing and yet it hits all the right spots perfectly.”

“Exactly,” Yuuki agreed, “So now I have to ask if you have other recommendations?”

“I don't know,” Zero said as he looked around Hiyuu's room, so very much like the one they had left behind, “Hiyuu has so many toys of his own that I don't think you really need any more.”

“I know,” Yuuki replied, “But there's never any harm in finding more is there? Something new to play with.”

“Or someone,” Zero said with a teasing smile.

“Or someone,” Yuuki agreed as he let his eyes wander over Zero's naked body once more. “Yes, I think I quite like someone new in my bed. I can't imagine ever getting bored of you at all.”

“Oh really?” Zero asked, glancing over at Hiyuu standing in the doorway. “Well as long as we all learn how to share I think things are going to turn out just fine.”

“I'm counting on it,” Hiyuu said as he handed over the drinks he had prepared for his lover's. “I just don't know what to do if you decided to fight with each other.”

“We'll get on fine,” Yuuki promised, though Zero wasn't so sure. With the curse tightening it's grip every day he wasn't convinced that this happy situation could last. Even so he put on a smile and agreed that the three of them were going to be the best of friends. It would work out, he reassured himself. He'd fine the Demon Layer soon and everything would be fine. He just couldn't accept his future being any other way.

 


	20. The Saviour

The university was pretty much empty now and Zero had to accept he wasn't going to find the werewolf tonight. It was so frustrating knowing that somewhere among these buildings a man who knew the Demon Layer regularly attended.

“Are you lost?” a girl asked as she approached with her boyfriend.

“I'm looking for a man named Satoshi,” Zero explained. “I don't suppose you know him?”

“No, I'm sorry,” the girl replied.

“There's a Satoshi in my class,” the boyfriend confessed, “I don't know if he's your friend but there's a bar called Luna Eclipse not far from here. He's often there.”

“Thank you,” Zero replied politely. At very least he could have a drink before he went home. He was about to head in that direction when he overheard the boy whisper to his girlfriend that there were to many queers around the campus.

I can't go bad, Zero thought trying to push down the darkness. It was spiralling around him, threatening to take over. He was so close to finding Satoshi, maybe. If it was his Satoshi, but knowing this Satoshi was gay suggested that it probably was.

Pleased that he had kept his calm this time he began to walk towards the bar, freezing in surprise when a large black wolf appeared in his path. This had to be the werewolf he was looking for. What other wolf would be so close to a bar where a man named Satoshi liked to hang out? It was too much of a coincidence not to be.

That and it was Yuuki who was running after the animal. Graceful even in his rush, a whip appeared in his hand as they met eyes. So that was how it was going to be? Yuuki loved to cause pain, Hiyuu had warned him of such. He was being run out of town. Not likely. He was here to find the Demon Layer and no jealous boyfriend was going to stop him.

The fear wave rippled down the street, making the wolf bare his fangs and Yuuki freeze in place. It lasted just a second before he felt his grip failing him. He panicked when the wolf lunged for him and found himself surrounded in a shield of his own making. He'd gone full mummy on the wolf and even the sharp teeth couldn't tear into the vulnerable skin beneath. Fear was such a horrible emotion, his power was a cruel one. He'd never realised what his victims felt, not before anyway. He did now and it made him ashamed.

“Satoshi, can you guard the area?” Yuuki asked, calling off his wolf friend, “Make sure nobody comes?” The wolf didn't want to leave, but he did anyway. Growling softly as he passed by Zero's side. At least the odds were a little better now, though he didn't fancy facing that whip.

“You don't need to fear me,” Yuuki reassured Zero, shocking the mummy when he began to undress. What the hell was Yuuki doing? He was the enemy, a demon out for blood. Where was the fight or flight response? If anything Yuuki looked like he wanted to fuck him but the only man who would do that was the Demon Layer!

He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. If he'd just told Yuuki the truth, or shared his concerns with Hiyuu, he would have been cured already. It wasn't a coincidence that Yuuki had been in this cursed town, he was exactly where he needed to be.

Slowly he let the bandage shield go. The whip had vanished now and there was nothing aggressive in Yuuki's actions. He'd found the man he had been looking for, the very same man Hiyuu had been waiting for as long as he had known him. Yuuki was the key to everything and from now on he would follow his lead. Like Hiyuu, Yuuki was his personal saviour.

 

It had been awkward sharing everything with Hiyuu, but he knew he had to. With the darkness lifted his conscience had returned in force. He saw mistakes in everything he had done and couldn't help but feel small and ashamed. Hiyuu though listened calmly, and when he had finished his story the other had told his own. How the same curse had effected him. How he too had murdered those who got in his way. Attractive men in Hiyuu's case, who he had drank dry. The vampire was suffering as much as he was, but they forgave each other. Under the curse they hadn't been their selves, but that didn't take his need to repent for what he had done.

“There's one more thing,” Zero said, his darkest secret had to be shared. Honesty was the most important thing to Hiyuu and he had made so many mistakes with secrets and lies. “The day I was cursed I met Yuuki and kept it to myself.”

“Oh,” Hiyuu said, his forgiveness wavering now, “You weren't yourself.”

“I'm so sorry,” Zero apologised, “Jealousy hit me like a tidal wave. I couldn't think straight and everything you had ever told me was forgotten. I thought that if I led you to Yuuki I'd be cast aside and forgotten. I was scared and I kept you from your lover.”

“Yuuki told me you didn't realise you'd met the right man,” Hiyuu questioned.

“I didn't know,” Zero replied, “But I was pretty sure. He had the right name and personality. I should have at least shared what I'd seen and let you be the judge.”

“You should have told me,” Hiyuu agreed, “But you weren't entirely you when you didn't. Your obvious guilt and honesty now proves to me that you wouldn't have done this if you were thinking rationally. Don't ever lie to me again Zero. I won't be so forgiving.”

“I promise,” Zero replied. He really meant it, he'd been so close to losing Hiyuu just now. It was only logic and reason that had kept Hiyuu calm. His disapproval was painfully clear.

“Any way,” Hiyuu decided, “Shall we go out for lunch? I can show you around the town.”

“Why not?” He agreed with a happy smile. Life was slipping back into place, at long last.

 

It was while they were feeding each other sushi that Hiyuu brought back a conversation from long ago. A conversation that Zero had thought meant very little at all, though clearly to Hiyuu it was important enough to ask.

“The fetish I want to explore?” Zero asked surprised. That was right, if he was Hiyuu's master for the night, Hiyuu was going to return the favour. It was something that neither of them had brought up again. Zero because he had felt like he failed. He wasn't sure why Hiyuu had waited until now, maybe it had slipped his mind until this moment. Which raised the question, what exactly was Hiyuu thinking right now? Not so innocent as Zero's own thoughts, that much was clear.

“Didn't I say that we could have some fun together?” Hiyuu teased, “I mean if you don't want to...”

“I want to!” Zero quickly stopped him, “Though I've actually already enjoyed this fetish with Yuuki.”

“Bondage?” Hiyuu guessed. He looked disappointed that it was so obvious, something they had tried before.

“No,” Zero corrected, “Something a little more, risky.”

“Go on,” Hiyuu encouraged, clearly desperate to know what Zero and Yuuki had been up to. Though he was trying so hard to look like he didn't care. Once Zero would have believed his reaction was apathy, but he could read Hiyuu a lot better now than when they met. Could see the little signs that told more than what Hiyuu wanted to share.

“I think the correct term is exhibitionism?” Zero guessed, “Not that I want to get caught, I just want it to be... well risky.”

“Because you want to show off, or because you want the thrill that you might be?” Hiyuu asked, “If it's the first, well let's say I actually own a sex club.”

“Wait, what?” Zero asked in shock.

“Well it's not officially a sex club, but that's what men do there,” Hiyuu confessed, “Don't look so surprised, you know exactly what kind of man I am.”

“Are they even legal?” Zero asked, “Actually, never mind. That's not what I meant anyway.”

“In that case, let's pay this bill and go somewhere slightly more private,” Hiyuu said. A suggestion Zero simply couldn't say no too.

 

“Who's home is this?” Zero asked as Hiyuu unlocked the door and let them in. He wasn't sure this was really a risky spot, but he was growing too horny to care about such things now. He just wanted Hiyuu all to himself. To claim him anywhere was fine by him.

“Yuuki's,” Hiyuu replied as he led Zero through the apartment and into the bedroom. Ignoring the bed he pulled back the long white curtains to reveal glass doors onto a Juliet balcony. It wasn't private at all as right below was a busy street and the tiny balcony was only protected by iron bars.

“Isn't this a little too risky?” Zero asked as Hiyuu opened the doors inwards. “Everyone can see everything.”

“Not with your power they won't,” Hiyuu said as he wrapped his arms around Zero, “You only have to reveal a little skin. Keep the pleasure from being obvious, your moans silent or quiet enough that only we can hear. You wanted risky didn't you?”

“Yes,” Zero said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Hiyuu and gave him a sweet kiss. “I want risk.”

“Not that it matters, but Yuuki should be home in around fifteen minutes,” Hiyuu added. “So if you don't want him to join in...”

“We don't get caught,” Zero agreed, excited by the idea of being in someone else's home to do this. Hiyuu's boyfriend's home no less. It was the most wonderfully messed up idea that Hiyuu had ever had, and he loved it.

Excitedly he clung onto Hiyuu, kissing him eagerly and happily submitting to the other's dominance. Like Hiyuu he now identified as a switch, happy in any position, but he did prefer submitting when it really came down to it.

“Stand with you hands on the bars,” Hiyuu encouraged, “Like you're just looking out. Stick your ass out for me, let me see it all.”

Obeying instantly and shifting his clothes to reveal as much skin as he dared he began a mindless conversation about nothing. The words weren't important, in fact the less interesting they were the better. Behind him he felt Hiyuu stand by his side, a lubed finger sliding into his hole as he did his best to appear unaffected.

As he became aroused he slowly shifted his clothes into a skirt to hide his erection. This was perhaps the most daring thing he had ever done and he would have never thought of it on his own. Across the street a woman came out to water some plants and he waved at her with a smile. She seemed curious as to why two strangers were in Yuuki's home, but said nothing as she went back inside.

Another finger slid into him and he let out a quiet moan. Nobody was around to hear it, or he hoped nobody could. He'd be so embarrassed if anyone but Yuuki caught them. That was the whole point.

“It's hot out here today,” Hiyuu commented, his tone of voice arousing and suggestive in nature. It was hot, but that had nothing to do with the weather. Unable to form a reply he leant forward slightly, a silent plea for more.

“Do you think it will get hotter?” Zero found himself asking as Hiyuu ignored his hint.

“Probably,” came the answer as Hiyuu retreated inside. Glancing around he saw Hiyuu wiping of his fingers and releasing his length from the confines of his clothes. It was a beautiful sight, and he couldn't help but stare as the length got coated with a thick layer of lube.

“Hold me,” Zero begged and Hiyuu obeyed. Moving behind him, arms wrapped around him as his length slid into the tight hole that waited for him. Just two lovers holding each other while they admired the view. As close as they could physically be without taking of more clothes.

Hiyuu moved slowly and carefully, increasing his pace only when the street was empty below. It played games with his body and mind and he ended up whimpering quietly as he tried to hold back his gasps and moans.

“So good,” Zero whispered, his fingers tightening on the railings. It was like a dream, but better than he could have possibly imagined. This was a future he had never thought was possible. A future he hadn't wanted, but now he had he couldn't imagine anything else.

On the street below a pink haired man appeared. Surprised to see his home invaded but smiling and waving as he headed towards them. It took all they had to call down a greeting and whilst Zero thought he had done well there must have been something in Hiyuu's voice that alerted Yuuki's suspicions. The phoenix glanced between them suspiciously but said nothing. Perhaps he didn't know? Either way they had to hurry, it wouldn't take Yuuki long to round the corner and get inside.

He was pulled inside, out of sight as Hiyuu began to pound frantically into him. His own hand reached for his own erection as they tried to climax before Yuuki found them. Reaching his goal Hiyuu came deep inside, moaning softly as he pulled back. It was enough for Zero to climax and he came with a moan just as the front door opened. Yuuki was home he thought as he did his best to appear normal. With a quick kiss Hiyuu left the room, already looking like nothing illicit had happened at all. It took Zero a little longer to recover, just long enough for Yuuki to give him another suspicious look as he joined them in the living room.

“So,” Yuuki said as he crossed one elegant leg over the other, “What exactly are you doing in my home?”

“Waiting for you of course,” Hiyuu replied with practised ease. “Why else would we have come?”

“Why else in deed?” Yuuki asked as he glanced between the two men trying so hard not to laugh. He knew, Zero realised without shame. Hiyuu had probably pulled these kinds of stunts a thousand times before. To him though it was the first. A precious memory that he would hold onto for eternity, never to be forgotten even though he knew that there were a million moments like this waiting for him. No man could ever predict the future, but he vowed to live through it. The suicidal boy known as Rito was long gone. In his place stood a strong and confident man with all the opportunities in the world just waiting for him to explore.

 


End file.
